


The Mad Kingdom

by AgentLin



Category: AH Minecraft, Achievement Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leave him alone.”</p><p>    The other boy was trying to sound menacing but his voice only sounded hoarse. He struggled to speak but made the effort regardless of his condition. The King turned to the other prisoner with a devilish grin. He let the end of his blade slide across the floor as he walked, causing a few sparks to fly.</p><p>“Oh, how the mighty fall.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present

    The Mad King walked down into the dungeon below his castle. The sunlight slipped away the further he went, replaced by the gleam of the torches. His dungeon may be huge but the cells rarely held any prisoners. Those who dare defy the King didn’t live long.

    When he reached the bottom he felt the cold from the dark and hard floors. It brought a smile to his face. He walked deeper into the dungeon and came to one of the few cells with guards posted. They didn’t need to be told to open the cell and let the King through.

    The cell door opened and shut behind him. The King didn’t need so much protection, he knew how to take care of himself. Once the door shut the King drew his sword and stepped forward. This cell held two prisoners, each chained to opposite sides of the wall. He moved towards the left holding out his sword to the prisoner.

    He placed the tip of his blade beneath the boy’s chin and lifted up his head. There were countless cuts and bruises that decorated his face. The boy was barely conscious, his body suffering from beatings and malnutrition. His golden hair now dirty and his body looking thin. He sat against the hard wall. His hands cuffed above his head and a metal collar around his neck.

“Get away from him.” The other boy groaned.

    The Mad King chuckled and moved his sword, letting the boys head fall. He knew his prisoners well. The golden haired boy dressed like a creeper. An explosive creature that causes nothing but destruction. They are useful in some situations, luckily they resided nowhere near his kingdom. His partner loved Ocelots and kept many as pets, so creepers tended to keep away from the kingdom.

    Besides the clothes the boy was a young warlock in training. His use of magic was very basic, so it was no threat. The only threat the boy possessed was with a bow, since he was a master archer. Yet without his weapon or use of his arms he was nothing but a stringless puppet. The boy wore a blindfold simply for the King’s amusement and to annoy the other.

“What are you going to do?” The King asked. “You’re just as helpless as your friend over here.”

“Leave him alone.”

    The other boy was trying to sound menacing but his voice only sounded hoarse. He struggled to speak but made the effort regardless of his condition. The King turned to the other prisoner with a devilish grin. He let the end of his blade slide across the floor as he walked, causing a few sparks to fly.

    This prisoner stood against the wall. Hands cuffed, legs shackled, collar on his neck and an extra chain around his waist. His skin was more exposed and he had more wounds than the other. At this point the chains kept him on his feet. He was a fighter, a warrior, so he could take a hit, but many of those were meant for his cell mate.

    The King was more cautious with him. At full strength he could certainly escape which is why the other one was punished. The only way to keep him down was to keep him weak and hurt the other boy. The King placed his sword over the warrior’s heart. He lightly put pressure till a thin line of blood slid down his bare chest.

“Oh, how the mighty fall.”

“What do you want?”

“Do I dare tell you? Then again having the powerful Mogar at my mercy is fun enough.”

“We were nowhere near your kingdom Ryan. We-”

    The King moved his blade away, cutting into more flesh. Mogar groaned from the cut and took a deep breath. The sword cut across his chest and bits of blood seeped out.

“It’s King to you.” Ryan spat.

“Your highness-”

“Majesty.”

Mogar glared at him. “Your majesty. You came after us. I wanna know why.”

“In all honesty I was only going after _you_ , but the only way to capture someone such as yourself is to exploit a loved one. I only sent a handful of my men. Some to distract you and the others to beat down your boy.”

“Gavin has nothing to do with this.”

“On the contrary. His magic could prove useful with some proper training.”

    Mogar laughed. It only lasted a bit before the laughter caused him pain, especially with the open wound across his chest. Ryan went back over to Gavin and slashed his chest. The boy screamed and twitched in his chains. He tried to reach for the wound but his hands could barely move. A tear slipped down his cheek and his breathing got ragged.

“Your enjoyment only cause him pain.” Ryan said.

“What do you want!” Mogar yelled.

    Gavin barely ever had the strength to remain conscious for more than five minutes. Pain always snapped him awake but Mogar knew it wouldn’t be long before he slipped back into darkness. Unless the King injured him again.

“Gavin here was never really part of my plan, but he has potential and can be used to keep you in line.”

“Is that why you haven’t killed us? You want us to serve you?” Mogar spat out the blood in his mouth. “Forget it you maniac. We’ll never be with you, no matter how much you torture us.”

    Ryan bent down to be at eye level with Gavin. The boy had his head up but was struggling to stay calm. Ryan gently placed his fingers over his cheek causing him to flinch away.

“This one can break.” He said. “He’s not as strong as you, but as long as you remain loyal to another he’ll keep up his strength.”

    The King stood up and walked up straight to Mogar. He grabbed his face and forced the boy to look at him. The menacing gaze he gave Mogar brought him to attention.

“All I need is you. Once you’re on my side your boy will follow. It’s as simple as that. Soon enough you will kneel at my feet of your own will as my loyal warrior.”

“Keep dreaming.”

    Ryan grinned and let Mogar go. He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned his sword of blood. He placed it back in its holster and walked to the door. The guards opened up and let him out. He walked back the way he came, heading back up to his castle.

“Guards.”

    He stood in front of the door to the dungeon. Two guards came forward and stood before him.

“Get another man and move the prisoner, Mogar, to the white chamber. It’s about time I begin his _rehabilitation_.”

    The guards nodded and went off to prepare to move the prisoner. They knew what Mogar was capable of. Once they had a third man they went down to collect him. The men by the cell let them through. One guy placed a rag in Mogar’s mouth. He struggled in the chains but the chemicals on the rag only made him weaker.

    As the guards set him free he could barely keep his eyes open. He tried to call to Gavin, to warn him, but he still had the rag shoved in his mouth. He was no problem for the guards as they effortless dragged him out of the cell.

“M...Mic…”

    Mogar heard Gavin’s little cries. Gavin couldn’t see what was going on but he could hear and nothing sounded good. He knew Mogar was getting taken away but he didn’t know where. His body ached for rest and as he heard the door shut darkness took him away.

♥♥♦♥♥

    Ryan went to look for his lover. They had the freedom to roam everywhere in the castle, he didn’t need to hide anything. They weren't present in their room or the rec room so he went elsewhere. He went to his throne room and found them there.

    The throne room had marble walls with some gold bricks to add to the beauty. The floor was unbreakable glass, allowing one to see Edgar the Cow down below. In the middle of the room leading to the throne itself was a red carpet. There on the throne was Ryan’s lover, although sitting wasn’t the proper description.

    Ray sat upside down on the throne. His legs hanging off each side of the arm rest. His back on the seat cushion and his head hanging off the seat. His gameboy was held up in his hands as he played. Ryan lovingly smiled and walked towards him.

“This is certainly an interesting view.”

“What?” Ray questioned without looking away from his game. “I thought we shared the throne.”

“Of course, it’s just lovely to see you.”

“What are we having for dinner?”

“Whatever you’d like, the Chef can do it all.”

“Steak. I like mine medium rare.”

“Then I’ll inform the Chef of dinner plans.”

    Ray looked away from his game for a bit to look up at Ryan. He flicked his right wrist and made a red rose appear in his hand. He held it up to Ryan who gladly took it. As he held it the petals slowly turned black.

“A black rose, I’ve never seen you do that before.”

“Something new I figured out how to do yesterday, thought you’d like to see.”

“It’s beautiful, but not like you.”

“Obviously, stupid roses can’t jack my swag. Where were you earlier anyway? I couldn’t find you.”

“Just taking care of some new recruits.”

“Really? More guards.”

“Not exactly but perhaps you could teach another how to use magic. One of these recruits has the potential.”

“Sure, sounds like fun.”

“No doubt, but I’m afraid I do have other things to attend to before dinner. So if you’ll please excuse me.”

    Ryan took one step back before being pulled down by invisible forces. He was down on one knee and his head hovered over Ray’s. Ray grinned and then leaned up to place a soft kiss on Ryan’s lips.

“I’m craving dessert already.” He whispered.

“And now I’ve acquired that taste. Alas we must wait, so surely it will be more satisfactory this evening.”

“Hope so.”

“I guarantee it.”

    Ray smiled and then returned his attention to his game. Ryan left the throne room, leaving his rose to play. Now he had to return his attention to other matters. He went down to the kitchen to speak of diner plans then returned to his previous work. The sooner he started the better, it was a long process after all.


	2. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the way this story is going and the first chapter was just a little too short. Ray origin story anyone?

_A long time ago..._

_The crown was usually passed down to whoever the King chose. Although this time around the King was overthrown. A man coming from nowhere spoke of the King’s incompetence, how he was as unfit to rule. It wasn’t long before he rallied the people and attacked the castle._

_The King was unprepared and lost all his power to the people he used to rule. The man who led the mob never said he’d be the new King but when the time came, the crown was placed on his head. He politely declined but the people insisted, so the new King was named._

_The man was quick to bring forth a new order. It brought peace to the land and this time the people loved their King. He was perfect, even if only a handful knew the methods he used to keep that peace. His power never wagered nor his love for his kingdom._

_Although there were those who despised the new King. They remained loyal to the previous one but many soon just disappeared. Most of the people loved the change and then there were those who could care less. There were some people who lived the same regardless of whoever wore the crown. Nonetheless the peace King Ryan brought to the land seemed nothing less than eternal._

_Ray was one of those people who didn’t care about who lived in the castle and ruled the land. Truth is magic users have never been so great in the kingdom. Many who have the potential to use such power tend not to use it and many who have mastered it were feared. He was one of those who keep their magic powers a secret and rather not learn anything that’s unnecessary or could draw unwanted attention._

_The Town of Asinis, the most prosperous town in the kingdom, was the one that surrounded the castle. Those people lived well and no mischief of any kind was tolerated. The guards were more strict on the laws in order to keep the King safe and the people themselves tended not to cause trouble. Ray lived seventy miles north of the Asinis region, in a town called Zobens. He left his parents years ago to live on his own and settle in Zobens. He had a small job at a pub there._

_The place also doubled as a motel, where he lived. It wasn’t the best living conditions but at least he had a roof over his head and food in his stomach. He worked at night so the day was his. If he wasn’t locked up in his room then he was out in the Tikai woods playing on his gameboy. It was a simple life with no thrills, but at least no one cared about him enough to get to know him. That meant there was no fear of being found out to be a warlock._

_It was just another day for Ray. He was out near the woods, sitting atop a hill under the shade of a tree. He leaned against the trunk as he played his DS. The sky was blue with little clouds and the air brought a nice breeze. Overall it seemed like a good day for him, he just didn’t know how life changing it would be._

_Ray heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He didn’t look away from his game since he didn’t care who it was. It was mostly likely someone coming into town looking for directions. He was expecting the usual greeting and a question but was met with such different words._

_“A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, so what’s yours?”_

_Ray stopped and looked up at the stranger. The sunlight caused him to squint his eyes but then he saw the guy. He had short blond hair and blue eyes that matched the sky. His clothes were rags, he looked like some sort of beggar._

_“My name?” Ray questioned and the man nodded. “Ray.”_

_“Such a lovely name. In an old tongue I speak ray means stars, but you are much too beautiful to compare to such things.”_

_Ray couldn’t help but blush and turn away. “That’s kind of you to say.”_

_“I speak nothing but the truth. If you don’t mind, might I ask what town is that at the bottom of this hill?”_

_Ray sighed. He should have figured the flirting was just a means to an end. Making him smile before asking the same old question. He stood up and closed his DS. The blond was taller than him and had such a soft smile. Ray leaned against the tree trunk and nodded his head towards the town._

_“Zobens.”_

_“Ah, I’ve heard this place has a bit of trouble with a group of thieves who think they can do as they please. May I ask another question.”_

_“Sure.” Ray shrugged._

_“How long have you been practicing magic?”_

_“I...what!?”_

_“Don’t concern yourself, I practice magic as well. At my level it’s fairly easy to sense another user. No one in the town knows do they.”_

_Ray looked down at the ground. “No.”_

_“I’d say you were ashamed of it, but no, I can see it in your eyes. You’re afraid of what will happen if someone finds out. Us warlocks aren’t treated so nicely are we?”_

_“Who are you exactly?”_

_“My apologies, I should have introduced myself earlier. My name is Ryan Haywood.”_

_“R...Ryan Haywood! As in King Ryan!”_

_“Indeed.”_

_“Holy shit!” Ray snapped up and bowed to Ryan. “I’m so sorry sir. I had no idea what you looked like and you’re not dressed like a King. I-”_

_“It’s alright. I prefer it if no one knew who I was. As King I felt the need to visit all the towns under my dominion to see what needed to be fixed but in disguise. I rather not bring attention to myself and cause any problems. Don’t worry though, the kingdom guards know of my visits so I am safe.”_

_“Oh.” Ray slowly stood up, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Wait. If you want to be disguised why tell me who you are?”_

_“It’s not a good first impression if I lie.”_

_“Right.”_

_“Ray, this might be inappropriate for me to say but come live at my castle.”_

_“What!”_

_“I could teach you more of the magic you possess and certainly give you the life you deserve.”_

_“I...I don’t…”_

_“It’s alright, I understand. It’s such a big thing to impose. You don’t have to make a decision right now, but if you change your mind my castle is always open to you.”_

_Ryan flicked his right wrist and a red rose appeared in his hand. It was in perfect bloom. He reached for Ray’s hand and kissed his palm. Then he placed the stem of the rose between Ray’s middle fingers so he could hold the rose itself._

_“I do hope to see you again Ray. It would be a pleasure to have you in my home.”_

_Ray was left speechless as he watched the King, dressed in rags, walk down the hill into town. He looked down at the rose in his hand. Perfection. It was rare for one to find a rose in perfect bloom and here he was, holding one in his hand. His magic was basic, limited to moving small objects and controlling the elements, but even then he could only do those things on a small scale. Yet the King conjured up a rose, a perfect rose, for him._

_When he looked back up the King was out of sight. He had heard how great King Ryan was but he didn’t care much, but now that he met him he agreed. The King was traveling to towns in rags and looking to solve their problems when he returns home. Despite the mission he stopped to greet a commoner and reveal himself. The King was a warlock, a secret he probably kept to benefit the kingdom in someway. Ray still wasn’t sure about his offer, but he had something to think about that night._

_The offer disappeared from his mind that night as he worked, preparing drinks and throwing out drunks. When the night was over he saw the rose on his pillow and smiled. As he laid in bed he held the rose up, staring at its beauty. How could someone like him be so lucky? How could he catch the eye of the King? The questions floated in his mind as he dreamt of a life surrounded by riches._

_Ray didn’t wake up the next morning and pack his things. His life had been in Zobens for so long he couldn’t just leave. He had a job, a small group of friends to chat with at night. It was a pretty good life but the thought of leaving came back every morning when he saw the rose. Although the peace didn’t last._

_One night there were these guys who didn’t seem to happy with Ray. They were looking at him funny and were talking shit about him. He didn’t know what their deal was but he ignored it, figured they were traveler just passing through and would leave in the morning. He was wrong, he was so wrong. He saw them again. The next morning as they broke down his door._

_Two guys dragged him out of bed and held him down on his knees as two others trashed his apartment. One guy, seemed to be the leader, held up this green stone to Ray's face and then it glowed. According to him the stone only glowed when it was near magic users. The fear in Ray’s eyes were unmistakable at that moment. They were gonna kill him._

_Ray wasted no time to act. His magic was basic but with enough force he could make it stronger. He used his fear to throw the two guys holding him to the walls. When he stood up he clocked the leader in the face, knocking him unconscious. One of the other guys came back into the room and was met with Ray’s nightstand flying at his face. Ray was panting when he bent down to pick up the stone. It glowed in his hands then another guy appeared._

_This one held up his hands in surrender but Ray wasn’t gonna show mercy, it could get him killed. He heated the stone in his hand and threw it at the guys face. It was a direct hit which caused his skin to sizzle and then he fell to the floor screaming. Ray knew he couldn’t stay long, they’d get up soon. He was quick to grab the bag under his bed and put on his black cloak. He never owned any luxury items in case he ever needed to leave with haste. He was just about to leave when he stopped. The rose._

_Ray looked around the mess that was his apartment. He couldn’t see the rose and he didn’t want to leave it behind. One of the guys that had been holding him started to groan and Ray knew he had to leave. When he got down to the pub he placed a handful of coins on the table and left. Once outside he put up his hood and headed to the edge of town. He moved quickly, wanting to get as far away from his old home as possible without drawing attention._

_At the edge of town he found some stables. It seemed closed but he had no time to ask. He broke in and grabbed the nearest horse, quickly using his magic to sense if it was in good health, he was lucky. As he got the horse out of the stable he finally felt the effects of using magic. He hadn’t used it in so long his body was not used to it and it was making him tired. Ray ignored the fatigue he was feeling and got on the horse, then he heard a man yelling. No doubt he was the stable owner._

_Ray’s heart was still beating fast from fear and he had no time to talk. He forced a smile and grabbed his pouch of coins around his waist. He threw it at the guy and thanked him for the horse before riding off. It was the last bit of money he had but it didn’t matter, where he was going he wouldn’t need coins._

_At top speed on horseback he should be able to get to the Asinis outer town in about half an hour, maybe less. Then in another half hour he’d be at the castle gates. It was twilight when he had left the town, so he’d get to the castle by day break. He should be absolutely safe in about two hours if luck was on his side and he didn’t stop. It was simple enough except the use of magic was weighing him down._

_He rode for a long while, fearing that stopping could mean his doom. Ray had no idea if he was being followed but he didn’t want to stop. He was getting sleepy and knew he wouldn’t be able to stay awake the rest of the ride. An idea came to him, not a good one but it could work. He was quick to secure himself on the horse, made sure he wouldn’t fall then leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the reins so he could stay in that position._

_His eyes were already closing but he knew he could muster up the strength for one last spell. Magic came from nature and one thing warlocks were rumored to be able to do was command the wild animals, it wasn’t a rumor. Ray held on tightly to the horse and told it to keep going forward and to take him to the castle. He felt as power, magic, went from his hands into the horse. The creature neighed and Ray felt it speed up a bit. As it kept galloping Ray’s eyes closed and his body went limp._

_♥♥♦♥♥_

_When Ray opened his eyes again he found himself laying on the softest of material. He looked around to see he was in a huge room. It was by far better than his previous living conditions and he had a feeling he had made it. The door to the room opened and a maid came in pushing a cart of food._

_“Good afternoon.” She said. “I’m sure you’re hungry and the King had a big meal made for you, do enjoy.”_

_Ray expected her to leave but she stayed. She grabbed a smaller tray from the bottom of the cart and asked him to sit against the headboard. He did so, feeling a bit weary of the situation and was then served food in bed. The maid remained in the room by the bed as he ate. She refilled his glass with orange juice and served him more food when he asked. Once he felt full she retired and left him alone again._

_He got out of bed a few moments later and went to the nearest window. Down below he saw houses and people, he was in the castle. Just then the door to the room opened again and Ryan came in. He was just about to speak when Ray ran to him and embraced him in a hug._

_“It’s nice to see you too Ray.” The King said._

_The boy didn’t answer and soon Ryan heard little sniffles. He looked down to see tears slipping down Ray’s face._

_“My god, what happened to you? I woke up this morning to my guards telling me there was an unconscious man on a horse at the front gates. I was glad to see it was you but the way you showed up. You had me scared you were dead.”_

_“It...it was some men back in my town. They attacked me, they knew I was a warlock and they were gonna kill me. I didn’t know what else to do so I used my magic to escape and then stole a horse,” Ray was mumbling through his words, speaking relatively fast. “But since I hadn’t used my magic to that extend in so long it exhausted me and I wanted to get here as soon as possible. I used my last bit of strength to command the horse to bring me here then everything went black, I’m sorry I just had to get away.”_

_Ray buried his face into Ryan’s chest. The King wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tightly._

_“It’s alright, you’re safe here, I promise. No one will ever try to hurt you again, just stay with me.”_

_He did, the room Ray had woken up in was his to keep. The small bag with clothes was in the room as well but Ryan offered him a whole new wardrobe. That day he had a tailor at the castle take Ray’s measurements and make him all new clothes. The next day Ray wore the highest quality materials. He loved this tuxedo suit of his and always kept a rose in his breast pocket._

_Ryan gave him another perfect rose to wear and took him to the library. Most of the books were simple but in the back there was a secret room where all his spell books and other magic related books were kept. He did promise to teach Ray about magic, so whatever Ray wanted to learn he just had to ask. In a couple of weeks Ray’s use of magic had increased a lot, it no longer exhausted him. Once he got a good handle on his own magic he could teach himself new things._

_The servants around the house listened to him without question. His first couple of days in the castle he spent exploring, there was no place he wasn’t allowed in. When he went out back he found a beautiful garden of red roses and the horse that had brought him to Asinis. Ryan had kept it for him, it was his horse now. He named it Dirk Dirk._

_It was pretty easy for him to adjust to this new life style. He still had all his games and now countless more. Ryan had a special room made to be his game room. That probably adds to the reason why Ray rarely leaves the castle walls. Although even with all the luxury he still spent a lot of time with Ryan and he couldn't help but notice how close they were. It was a weird relationship and one day things just leveled up on their own._

_Ryan had to leave Asinis for a while to deal with something in the outer towns. He told Ray he’d be gone for a few days and before he left he kissed Ray’s cheek. Neither of them properly registered what had happened till moments later. That’s when it finally cleared up for Ray. Ryan loved him and he felt the same. Once he knew that, everything changed._

_Ray walked around the castle with new eyes. The King was in love with him. He had been living in his palace for months now and he had no intentions of leaving. There wasn’t even signs of Ryan throwing him out either. Ray stared at his clothing in the mirror the next morning. He was dressed like royalty, he was royalty, so then what was his title. Although none of this changed who he was, he was just infinitely more happy to know he was loved._

_When Ryan returned to the castle Ray kissed him with greedy lips. His actions surprised but weren’t unwelcomed. Ryan kissed him back, meeting his partners passion. When they broke for air, still in each other’s arms, they both knew, it was official. They saw the love in the other’s eyes and they knew it was meant to be._

_“What am I?” Ray asked once he had his breath back._

_“You’re my prince, you’re my other half, you’re my love. What title do you desire?”_

_“I’ll stick with prince, but I like the ring of your highness.”_

_“Well then, your highness, what would you like tonight.”_

_“You’ve been gone for so long, I just want you tonight.”_

_“Then me you shall have.”_

_Ray flicked his wrist and made a perfect rose appear. He held it up to Ryan so he could admire it, then placed the stem in his mouth  
_

_“All of you.”_

_After that night things were more intimate between them. Word spread to the outer lands of the King’s lover. Ray began to be more involved in the kingdom, helping Ryan make decisions to keep the peace. In a thousand years Ray could never have imagine he’d live in a castle, that he’d be royalty. The people didn’t even hate him, they accepted him without question and showed him such kindness. He didn’t use his magic outside the castle like Ryan since he saw little use for it. Ray was happy with his new life and he had love, an emotion he never thought he’d truly know._


	3. Beginning

    After knowing dinner was being prepared Ryan went to his study. There were a few papers that needed his immediate attention so he got to work on those. Once he finished with that he returned to the dungeons, except this time he went the other way. He left the prison cells behind going towards his more modern cells, they provided a lot more fun.

    In that area the place was illuminated by light bulbs, but there was a different kind of eeriness. The place was white, looking almost endless. Placing guards in that area was unnecessary, except for the guards by the entrance. The only other person who was down there at the moment brought a smile to his face. His his right hand, Meg.

“I see you’ve returned from your scouting mission.”

“Yup,” Meg said. “And I’ve got some news for you.”

“Good or bad?”

“Amusing.”

    The two stood in front of the door leading to Ryan’s white chamber. Meg held a tablet in her hand and looked into the room through the square viewing window.

“I see you’ve gotten your hands on what you wanted most.” Meg commented.

“I’m only halfway there,” Ryan said. “It’s about time I start phase two.”

“You haven’t already been in there.”

“No, other things needed my attention first.”

“You mean your highness?”

“Amongst other things.”

“Well, Mogar’s restrained and under some minor sedatives. Should be easy for you to work your magic.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. He’s strong, so he’ll put up a fight. Either way this process takes time, so I better get started.”

    Meg handed him the tablet and he looked over the notes, swiping through the pages.

“I want you to go talk to Mogar’s cell mate. See how he’s doing and bring him some food, I’m sure the boy’s famished.”

“Alright.”

“And I want you in my study in two hours for your debriefing.”

“Of course.”

    She bowed her head to Ryan before going off to fulfill her duty. Ryan glanced into the room for a little longer before opening the door and stepping inside. The room inside was similar to the outside. The walls were a creamy white and Mogar sat in the middle on a restraint chair. He was strapped down similar to before, except this time he was sitting down.

    Up against the left wall was a long metal table with countless pieces of equipment on it. There were medical tools, some drugs, and magic related things. Once Ryan entered the room Mogar pulled on his restraints but nothing really happened, he had so little strength.

“You’re a manipulative bastard, you know that right?” Mogar said, his words spoken slowly with a weary tone.

“Really? What makes you say that?” Ryan asked with a grin.

“You turned the people against their King.”

“He wasn’t fit to rule the land.”

“So you made yourself King.”

“No. The people chose me to rule them. They placed the crown on my head.”

“You manipulated them. You made them want to place the crown on your head. You tricked everyone.”

“What’s your point? Isn’t the kingdom better off now with me as their King and not some old wise guy.”

“You’re crazy. Only some of us know the truth about you. That’s why amongst the thieves, the low life, you’re known as the Mad King. Your crown even has a crack.”

“Perceptive,” Ryan laughed. “But enough of me. Let’s talk about you.”

    The King looked over the table of tools, searching for a certain something and placed down the tablet. Mogar couldn’t see what he was up to. The world was spinning for him and he could barely focus on anything. Next thing he knew Ryan was next to him flicking a needle.

“What’s...what’s that?” Mogar questioned, his breathing showing panic.

    He felt the pin prick of a needle and watched the blueish liquid go into his body.

“This is just a little something to make you more...compliant. I have a few questions for you Mogar and I need you to answer truthfully. Is that alright?”

“Yes.”

    The words were out his mouth before he fully realized what the question was. Ryan smiled and walked over to place the needle back on the table. He moved over and stood in front of Mogar to remain in his line of vision. Suddenly Mogar’s mind felt clear, even if his body felt somewhat numb.

“I’m going to tell you a little story Mogar. I want you to listen closely because then I’m going to ask you a few questions, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now let’s start from the beginning. There once was a boy who was born under a rare blue moon. It was said to be good luck to be born on such a night. This boy was raised to be a fighter, a warrior, just like his parents. When the boy was fifteen his mother died in a battle and his father returned home injured. The man knew he wouldn’t live long so he bestowed upon his son his most powerful weapon, the sword of Uzvara. The sword was a magical artifact, said to bring its user great power. Only being able to be wielded by one person, until their death. This boy already had power from birth and with his father’s passing he took on the power of the sword. He became a fierce warrior with his sword, wearing the skin of a bear to channel his power. With the sword and the skin the boy tended to be more animalist than human. He possessed such great strength and remains with the sword to this day. Now tell me Mogar, is this story true?”

“Yes, but how-”

“Is it also true that the more time the warrior is kept away from his sword, the weaker he becomes.”

“Yes.” Mogar’s eyes widen in fear. “How do you know?”

“About you? I know everything about you Mogar. Do you think I would go to all this trouble to get my hands on you without knowing exactly what I was getting into. You wound me.”

“You can’t win.”

“Take a good look at where you are Mogar.” Ryan gave him a minute before leaning in close with a devilish grin. “I’ve already won.”

♥♥♦♥♥

    Meg went up to the kitchen to get some food for the prisoner. She figured the guy might want something more tasteful and actually edible. Once she had a small tray of food and a cup of water she went down to the dungeons. She told the guards Ryan had sent her and they opened up the cell. When she walked in she found a blond boy up against the wall in chains.

    She walked over to him and placed the tray of food down. Meg snickered when she saw the blindfold on him. Ryan certainly had a dark sense of humor. The boy was unresponsive, not surprising since his body was in really bad shape. She sighed and made the split second decision to slap him.

    The boy jumped awake and frantically looked around. Meg laughed at his actions then reached over to remove the blindfold. Once it was off the boy took a second to adjust to the little light in the cell. When he saw Meg he relaxed a bit. He wasn’t expecting to see someone like her.

“You’re kind of cute.” Meg said. “Anyway, are you hungry?”

“Who are you?”

“Your therapist, now eat.”

    Meg held a spoonful of mash potatoes up to his mouth. Gavin slowly opened his mouth and she spoon fed him. He was expecting to eat some rubbish potatoes but they were actually good, delicious. He was quick to finish eating since the food was actually tasty and he nearly choked on the water he drank.

“Seriously though, who are you?”

“Me first, what’s your name?”

“Gavin.”

“Meg.”

“So, why are you here Meg?” Gavin asked.

“The King wanted me to check up on you. It seems like you’ve misbehaved a lot.”

“No. They just beat us. Besides many of my beatings M-” Gavin’s eyes widen as he realized something. “Where’s Michael!”

“Who?”

“Mogar! He was chained up on the other wall.”

“Oh, you mean your cell mate. The King’s talking to him, so I wouldn’t worry.”

“Where is he?! What are you doing to him?!”

    Gavin was getting loud, using whatever strength he had. He pulled on the chains but it only hurt him and he leaned back against the wall.

“Easy there tiger.” Meg brushed her fingers over his cheek. “You need to be more careful. I’d hate to see this pretty face with a black eye.”

    One of her fingers trailed down his face to his chest. Gavin shivered under her touch and swallowed loudly. He had to stay strong for Mogar.

“Is that a threat?” Gavin croaked out.

     Meg grinned then grabbed his throat. She put a bit of pressure. Then leaned in close as he struggled for breath.

“Do you want it to be?”

“No...mam…” Gavin choked out.

“Good.”

    She let him go and watched him pant for breath. Meg reached for the blindfold then put it back over Gavin’s eyes. A small whimper escaped his lips which just made her giggle. To her, he was a puppy.

“I hope we see each other again. Maybe you’ll be more agreeable.”

    Meg leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She grab the tray and headed for the door but she stopped halfway. She took a few steps back and grabbed the cup of water.

“By the way, you could use a bath or something. You reek of garbage.”   

    She threw the last bit of water from the cup at him then left the cell. Gavin jumped from the cold and unsuspecting water. Meg had one last laugh and left. When she got back up top she returned the tray to the kitchen and headed off to Ryan’s study. He’d be happy with her report.

♥♥♦♥♥

“Now that we both have our cards on the table let's talk more about you.”

    Ryan backed away from Mogar and began to pace around him.

“Now I want you to listen to my words, closely and answer truthfully. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“You and your boy Gavin, live in Sasnie, southwest of here. True?”

“Yes.”

“Do you two live alone?”

“No.”

“Who else lives with you?”

“My...friends.”

    Mogar’s little resistance brought a smile to the Mad King.

“Are you and Gavin close to them?”

“Yes.” Mogar said through gritted teeth.

“Good. Would you do anything for Gavin?”

“Yes.”

“Really? Would you...kill for him, be honest now.”

“Yes.”

“If he were to get hurt, would you do everything in your power to help him.”

“Yes.”

“Tell me about your friends.”

“Jack is the mother of the group, looking out for everyone. Jeremy helps around and builds a lot of our stuff with Jack. Matt’s resourceful in many ways, always seems to know what to do. Geoff runs the business and is like a father to us all.”

“Is that so.” Ryan said with a smile. “Well I think that’s all the time we have for today. See you again soon.”

    Ryan headed for the door. He grabbed the tablet and reached for the door handle.

“They’ll come for me.” Mogar said.

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

    Ryan laughed, but not his usual laugh. This one was much darker, it sent chills up Mogar’s spine. Ryan came around so he could see his prisoner’s face.

“Look at you, all pumped up with drugs and still making pathetic comments. I’ll be honest, I don’t think you’ll be getting much sleep tonight.”

“When I get out of here, I’ll beat you for everything you’ve done to Gavin.”

“Oh, such heart.” Ryan gently placed his hand over Mogar’s heart, feeling it beat. “I can’t wait to have it.”

Mogar growled. “I will kill you. I swear it.”

“There he is! _My_ deadly warrior.”

“My friends will get me out and-”

“And what? Do you really think your little friends could break into my castle? Nothing happens in my kingdom without me knowing and allowing it.” Ryan grabbed Mogar’s face and forced him to look at him. “You belong to me now. The sooner you accept that the better off you and Gavin will be. So let your little friends come, their actions will only benefit me. Their little rescue mission will only drive you further into the darkness, letting me get my claws deeper into you. I’m gonna collar you Mogar and it’s never coming off.”

♥♥♦♥♥

    When Meg got to Ryan’s study she found him typing away on his laptop at his desk. He gestured for her to come inside and have a seat. She wasn’t big on formalities and just went to his side and leaned against the desk.

“You took notes on your session?”

“I take notes after and I activated the white noise in his room for the night. Should make him much more agreeable in the future. For now I have everything I need. How’s the other boy, Gavin?”

“Miraculously he’s still breathing. He’s holding on for Mogar and only seems to care for him, but a few things slipped.”

“Interesting and I believe you have some news from your mission that I’ll find amusing.”

“Yes, and I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it work in your favor.”

“Do tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to clear somethings up, I did say technology exists in this world. There is no internet first off, or cellular devices, but all the technology of the kingdom is connected to a grid so information can be transferred throughout the land quickly, so like sending messages and taking pictures and some other stuff. Honestly the tech is mainly used for record keeping, except for like Ray's games and if you've got questions feel free to ask. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	4. Home

“Geoff I’m telling you something is wrong.”

    Jack was a relatively calm man but when one of his boys was in trouble he just knew, it was a gut feeling.

“Jack, you know Gavin and Mogar disappear for about four days when they go hunting.” Geoff said. “They’re fine.”

“It’s been over a week. They’re never gone this long.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Well, we need to go look for them.”

    Sasnie was one of the farthest towns outside Asinis. Not many castle guards roamed the area since the town did a very good job about keeping itself in order. Geoff had settled there not so long ago and opened up a little shop. Geoff’s Farming and Mercantile Supply.

    Jack was his first employee, hired after a few weeks of opening. They became fast friends and got along real well. Business was good but as Geoff started expanding the shop he knew he needed more people. He was lucky enough to stumble upon two travelers, Gavin and Mogar. They were lost souls but made a home with Geoff and Jack.

    Gavin mostly worked in the back with the live stock. Mogar was a bit different with his strength and scary appearance. He helped around the shop with a little bit of everything and served as an excellent guard. No one would ever think of stealing or screwing around with Geoff.

    The little shop was pretty popular in town. They were a well respected group even if Mogar was mostly behind the scenes. Around the time the shop was a year old Geoff hired two other guys to work with him. Jeremy was a helping hand in the shop itself, being able to do it all and a master forger. His friend, Matt, was the how to guy proving to be very resourceful.

    It was just the six of them, living the good little life they had. Of course they still had their ups and downs but doesn’t every family. When the sun set they all went upstairs where they lived together. Jack was usually the one who cooked with a little help from Jeremy. Overall they were just a happy family.

    Even with their shop other things were still necessary. Usually once a month Gavin and Mogar go off hunting into the Miris woods. They camped out in the woods for three to four days. Gavin was a master archer and his clothing was good for cover, people don’t go near creepers. Mogar was a warrior, scaring off the wildlife but he could chase them and take them down with his bare hands.

    Geoff never really showed much concern for his crew but he cared, he cared so much for all of them. He worried in his own way when someone got sick or was having an off day. There was no doubt that Geoff was happy, but now with two of his boys missing he was shrouded in fear.

    He never worried too much when Gavin and Mogar went out hunting. It was their thing and he knew they would look out for each other. When the fifth day came around he was scared but he remained calm. It was just one day and he didn’t want to worry the most caring of the group, Jack. Days later and Geoff needed to do a bit of drinking to not totally lose it. Jack was right though, they needed to go looking for them.

“Alright Jack, I know you’re worried so we’ll go looking.”

“Thanks, but you can’t go.” Jack said.

“Huh?”

“You’re a bit drunk, going out to the woods doesn’t sound like the best way to get sober.”

“Okay, mom.”

“I’ll get Jeremy and Matt to go out.”

“You called.”

“What the fuck!”

    Jack had been talking with Geoff at the front desk. He only just said Jeremy’s name before the guy responded. He turned around to see Jeremy holding up an apple and peaking his head over the aisle.

“I thought you were upstairs.” Jack said.

“Yeah, I was. I just finished cleaning up and came down to restock the shelves.”

“I didn’t even hear you come down.”

“That was the idea.”

“Okay well I need you to get Matt and go out into the woods. It’s early so you have all day to see if you can find Gavin and Mogar.”

“I’ll get right on that.”

“Just, please be back before sunset, regardless of what you find.”

“I promise Jack.”

    Jeremy finished up stocking the shelves with fruits and vegetables before heading out back to get Matt. He found his friend by the little barn shooting arrows at targets drawn on the side. Over the last few weeks Matt had been learning archery from Gavin. He was nowhere near the master level but he was decent for the time being.

“Matt.” Jeremy called out. “Grab some stuff and let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Matt asked.

“Into the woods. Jack wants us to go looking for Mogar and Gavin. They’ve been gone a little too long for a hunting trip.”

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering where they’ve been. Geoff and Jack must be really worried if they’re sending us out to look for them.”

“I know and we got till sunset, so let’s get going.”

    Both boys got a small bag to carry some food, just in case, and packed weapons. Matt kept his bow and arrows with him while Jeremy equipped himself with a sword he had forged. They walked down the road into the woods, following the same path Gavin and Mogar took when they went hunting.

    It reminded them of their old days living in town together. They became fast friends when they first met and have been looking out for each other since. They stayed together trying to settle and were lucky enough to find themselves with a job. Working at the shop wasn’t so hard but things weren’t normal. They lived with a bear like warrior and a creeper boy, a loving Jack and pretty great boss Geoff. Yet there was still so much to learn.

“Do you think the guys are okay?” Matt asked.

“I honestly don’t know. They’ve never been gone for this long and if something did happen...I don’t even know what could have happened.”

    When they got to the woods the boys stayed close and scouted the area. Obviously the hunters would have gone deep into the woods for their task. Matt kept his bow at the ready in case of anything. They were silent as they investigated but it wasn’t long before they got some answers.

“Is that…” Jeremy ran ahead of Matt and pulled an arrow out of tree. “I think this is Gavin’s.”

“Let me see.” Matt grabbed the arrow and examined it. “Oh it’s definitely his, but what’s it doing here?”

“Are you sure it's Gavin’s?”

“Yeah. He makes the shaft out of acacia wood and the arrowhead out of iron with a diamond tip. Then he has the black and green color scheme on the fletching. He makes his own arrows and doesn’t like leaving them behind but where is he?”

“Something definitely happened here Matt.”

“No doubt.”

“Seriously,” Jeremy pointed to the area ahead of them. “Something bad.”

    Ahead of them the woods showed signs of battle. There were a few other broken arrows on the floor. Some of the tree trunks had claw marks as well as sword etchings. The floor was trampled by multiple footsteps and a few parts of the grass were dark.

“We need to get back and tell the guys what happened.”

    Matt put Gavin’s arrow in his quiver and the boys began running back. The sun had already reached its highest point and was now descending into the ground. Now they knew that their hunters weren’t coming home but the question remained, what happened to them?

♥♥♦♥♥

_Few Days Ago…_

_“I hope we get some big game this time Michael.”_

_“I’m sure we will.”_

_Before settling in Sasnie Gavin and Michael were travelers. They roamed the land trying to sell off their game. Ever since they met they made a pact with each other. They’d hunt together and split the profit. It was a great partnership and they moved from town to town before they upset the locals._

_They did well for each other. They were good partners for hunting and got along. Sure they argued every now and then but the life they have together was better than anything else. It seemed like they would travel together forever, never really thinking of settling until they found their way to Sasnie._

_The day before getting into town they hunted for something to sell. Mogar carried a deer on his back as he walked with Gavin. Usually the plan was for them to sell off their kill, stay in town for a few weeks, continue hunting nearby then leave and repeat. Gavin asked around in town for a place to sell and was sent to Geoff’s Farming and Mercantile Supply. Even if traveling was their norm Gavin did always dream of settling down somewhere._

_They had been in town for two weeks before they returned to Geoff’s shop for business. Gavin killed a pig and figured he could sell it and buy some ready to cook bacon. Although he hadn’t been feeling so well that day. Mogar insisted he get back to the motel room and he’d go deal with their catch. It was late in the afternoon when he got to Geoff’s shop._

_“A pig this time! Well I guess I’m having bacon tomorrow morning.” Geoff laughed. “Come bring it out back.”_

_Mogar followed Geoff to the back of the shop. He saw the little barn he had and the live stock. It was a small farm and Jack was there feeding the animals. He placed the pig on a table outside the barn and Geoff started talking with him._

_“You and Gavin have been a big help these last few weeks. You bringing in wild animals for meat, saving me from having to kill some of my animals.”_

_“We're just hunters.”_

_“So how long are you two staying in town?”_

_“Another week or so then we'll move on to the next.”_

_“So you guys travel a lot. How long have you been together?”_

_“A little over a year. People usually kick us out of towns if we stay too long since we cause some problem for the business’ already there.”_

_“Well how about you stay. Jack and I could use the extra hands around here and your hunting could make things run a lot smoother.”_

_“I-”_

_“We've got plenty of room upstairs for you two. Don_ _’_ _t think_ _I’_ _m pressuring you into this but if you want a place to call home-”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“What?”_

_“I'll take the extra room upstairs. Gavin and I have traveled a lot and even if he doesn’t_ _tell me I know he’d like to settle down somewhere.”_

_“You don’t have to make a call right now. Tell your boy and think it over.”_

_“I’ll come by in the morning.”_

_Geoff smiled. “Alright then, see you tomorrow.”_

_When Michael got to the motel room Gavin was already asleep. Gavin left some snacks for him since he didn’t eat much. Michael wasn’t tired yet so he decided to use the time to pack up their stuff. Once that was done and the snacks were eaten he curled into bed with Gavin._

_They started off as partners but their relationship grew. There was no doubt that there had always been something more between them. Michael felt that he was lost when he met Gavin. Gavin was the same in a way except he didn’t call it being lost, he called it being free. They knew they had a better chance of living if they had each other._

_It wasn’t until they were stuck outside on a cold night that they realized just what they meant to each other. Hunting had gotten them nowhere that time and they had to sleep out in the streets. Michael was used to all kinds of weather so it was fine for him but not Gavin. They boy was shaking as he tried to sleep and Michael felt bad. He moved over to Gavin and wrapped the boy in his arms._

_Gavin smiled and moved closer to Michael. He felt better, safer in his arms. After that night things just developed on their own. They’d walk closer, awkwardly hold hands, nervously kiss the other. Gve each other loving smiles and sweet words. Sleeping together was what they prefered and they found new joy in their companionship._

_When Gavin woke up the next morning Michael had made him some soup. He was grateful but then noticed the bag at the door. At first he didn’t ask and just ate but it was always in the back of his mind._

_“Are we leaving?” Gavin asked._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Okay.”_

_He didn’t think too much of it. They had been kicked out of places before so leaving early in the morning was no surprise. Once he had eaten they paid for the room and headed out. It took a while before Gavin realized they weren’t heading out of town. He was just about to ask where they were going when he found himself outside of Geoff’s shop. He followed Michael inside._

_“Hey Geoff.”_

_“Nice to see you.” Geoff said. “Door upstairs is out back.”_

_“Huh?” Gavin said. “Mogar what’s going on.”_

_“Come on.”_

_Gavin followed Mogar to the back and upstairs but he still didn’t know what was going on. Jack was outside in the farm so they were alone upstairs._

_“Michael, what the hell!” Gavin yelled._

_“Geoff offered us a job here, a permanent one. I know you’ve always wanted to call a place home so I figured you’d like it here.”_

_“Oh, Michael.” Gavin smiled. “We’re gonna stay here?”_

_“Yeah. We’ll go hunting every now and then but we’ll work in the shop as well.”_

_“Alright. Let’s start a life here.”_

_They stayed and adjusted to their new life. Of course they still slept together and neither Jack or Geoff minded. Soon they started their monthly camping/hunting trips. Those were their favor moments, but one day things didn’t go so well. On their second day hunting the two were up in the trees staring at their prey._

_“I bet you I can get it right through the neck.” Gavin said._

_“Show me.”_

_Gavin grabbed an arrow from his quiver and pulled back the bow string. He aimed, shutting one eye to get a better view of his target._

_“Don’t fuck this up.” Michael joked._

_“Shut it.”_

_Gavin let the arrow fly and it went right through the neck of the deer he had been looking at. He threw a fist up into the air and jumped down from the tree. The deer had dropped dead and Gavin went to retrieve his arrow. Michael jumped down from the tree as well following after his boy._

_“Oh, this one is good Michael. We’ll be eating like kings.”_

_“I think you’d be a terrible king.”_

_“What makes you say that?”_

_“You’re way to energetic to be tied down to a crown.”_

_“I guess you’re right besides our King is doing a splendid job of taking care of the kingdom.”_

_“Sure, let’s just get this back to the campsite.”_

_Gavin bent down to get his arrow out of the things neck. Michael patiently waited but then heard a trigger sound. He was quick to find the source and catch the arrow aimed at Gavin’s back. When Gavin got up and saw the arrow his gazed went over to the guard who had fired it._

_There were a handful of guards in the woods with them, all walking in their direction. Mogar broke the arrow in his hand and growled, reaching for his sword. Gavin was quick to put a hand on his shoulder and tell him to hold on._

_“Excuse me. We are allowed to hunt in these areas.” Gavin said. “We're not causing anyone trouble.”_

_The guards ignored Gavin. A few recharged their crossbows and others pulled out their swords. Mogar pulled out his sword as well stepping in front of Gavin._

_“Stay behind me Gavin.”_

_“This isn’t gonna end well is it?”_

_Gavin armed his bow and aimed. They knew how to hunt together but this isn’t the first time they had to fight. Mogar was hands on in battle, charging at his opponents. While Gavin used his bow to provided him with cover. When Mogar roared and charged Gavin fired then climbed up the nearest tree._

_He found a good place to perch himself on a branch and grabbed two arrows. He was a master archer after all. It was no problem for Mogar to fight these guys, he knew how to use his sword. He grew up a warrior and now held great power in his hands._

_It was an easy fight for him, he just didn’t know he wasn’t the primary target. They only saw a few guards but there were more hidden in the woods around them. Once they realized the truth it was too late, it was by far too late. Mogar heard the painful screams of his boy, Gavin. When he looked back to see him there was an arrow in his shoulder and he was falling to the ground. He screamed Gavin’s name._

_Mogar ran towards Gavin but as soon as he turned his back on the guards he was shot. He fell to his knees but ignored the pain, continuing to move towards his boy. As he moved another arrow dug into his back. He watched as Gavin hit the ground. Guards were on him immediately, kicking him into submission._

_They dragged him away and soon the same was happening to Mogar. He could hear Gavin whimpering in pain and soon they were both blindfolded. The boys were chained up and thrown into the back of a carriage. They were kept apart and hidden, beaten on their journey to make sure they didn’t escape the unknown._


	5. Shadows

    When Jeremy and Matt got back to the shop they were panting for breath. Jack came out to the front, asking them what happened. Matt only held up Gavin’s arrow, letting Jack try to figure it out.

“Gavin never leaves his arrows.” Jack said. “What…”

“We...don’t...know.” Jeremy said through breaths.

“Alright well get inside and get some water.”

    Jack closed up the shop and joined the others upstairs. Matt and Jeremy were sitting on the couch while Geoff was knocked out on the kitchen table.

“We found Gavin’s arrow in the woods and saw all these other battle markings on the trees nearby.” Matt explained. “I think they were kidnapped or something.”

“Gavin and Mogar? How could someone kidnap them?” Jack questioned.

“If you catch them off guard or something.”

“But what are we gonna do now?” Jeremy asked. “We have no idea who took them or why.”

    Geoff groaned and got up from his nap. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then saw Jeremy and Matt sitting on the couch.

“Holy shit, you’re back. What happened? Did you find them?”

“They’re missing.” Jack said. “And we have no idea where they are.”

“Fuck.”

    A silence fell over them. They all had so many questions but none could come up with answers. Two members of their family were just gone.

“Why don’t we hire someone to search for them.” Jack suggested.

“What, like a freelancer?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah.”

“Where would we even find one? I don’t think there are any in Sasnie. Or at least none here to hire.”

“Go to Kundze.” Matt said.

“Kundze?” Geoff questioned.

“Yeah, there’s this pub, Medit, it’s known for being the base of this group of freelancers called the Alley Cats.”

“How do you know this?” Jeremy asked.

Matt blushed a bit. “I used to work in that pub and part of my job was being the middle man for customers of the Alley Cats. I also worked with them, getting some information every now and then.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. It was a part time job for me since I wanted to get out of that town. I did, met Jeremy and now I’m here.”

“Are those freelancers trustworthy?” Geoff asked.

“Yup, for the right price they can do anything. Get you some intel or find someone.”

“They sound like our best chance right now Geoff.” Jack said. “I say we go talk to them.”

“I agree. Tomorrow morning we’ll head to Kundze and see what happens.”

    They all turned in for the night, feeling a bit at ease. They had a plan and could at least look forward to getting some answers the next day. It wasn’t easy but eventually they all found peace in slumber for the night.

♥♥♦♥♥

    At dawn the next day Geoff and Jack saddled up their horses. Geoff didn’t want to come back without his boys so he left Jeremy and Matt in charge till he returned. Jack knew it would be a long trip but he trusted the other two could take care of the shop on their own. Geoff and Jack pack a few things then said their goodbyes. By mid morning they made it to Kundze.

    When they got to town they found a place to leave their horses. After paying for the temporary stables they asked for directions to Medit. The guy who owned the stables knew why they were asking for that place and told them where to go. It was still early so not many people were out in town. It wasn’t long before they found the pub. As they got there the doors burst open and some guy was thrown on the streets. They hit the hard dirt floor and tried to stand up. It was obvious the guy was wasted.

“You come back here again and I won’t be throwing you out.”

“What are you gonna do with your scrawny ass?” The guy yelled.

    A knife came from above landing in the guys leg. Jack and Geoff looked up to see an empty window on the second floor.

“Come back and you’ll find out.”

    The drunk got up and did his best to run with an injured leg. The guy bypPub entrance cleaned his hands of filth then smiled at them. He held out his hand to greet them.

“Hi. My name’s Trevor, welcome to Kundze. If you’re looking for a drink this is the best pub in town.”

“We’re looking for more than just a drink.” Jack said.

“Ah, well by all means come in.”

    They followed Trevor inside and sat down at the counter. Trevor got behind it, he was a bartender, and talked with another as he got to them.

“So what can I get you guys?”

“Glass of Vodka.” Geoff said.

“I’ll take a beer.” Jack added.

“Alright.”

    Trevor got them their drinks and the moved straight to business.

“So I’m assuming you guys got a bit of trouble you need to resolve. Well you’ve come to the right place. Might I ask how you heard of us?”

“A close friend of ours recommended you, Matt.” Jack said.

“Matt! I haven’t seen him in a long time. How do you know him?”

“I’m his employer.” Geoff said.

“Well I’m glad he’s got a place, any friend of Matt’s is a friend of ours. What do you need?”

“Two of my boys went missing, possibly kidnapped by someone. I’d like to get them back.”

“Okay. Hey Caleb!” Trevor yelled at the other bartender. “I’m taking these guys upstairs, be back in a bit.”

“Got it.”

“You two follow me.”

    Just as they got up Jack reached into his pouch for coins but Trevor said the drinks were on the house. They followed him to the back and went up to the second floor. It was similar to Geoff’s shop, home design upstairs with multiple rooms for all the workers. They came went to the farthest room back. Trevor knocked once before opening the door.

    The door led to a study room. In the middle of the room was a desk and someone typing on a laptop behind it. The person behind the desk looked up and did a double taking before stopping their work. They closed the laptop and leaned back in the chair.

“Customers?”  

“Yeah. Kdin, meet Geoff and Jack. Geoff and Jack meet Kdin. She’s pretty much the brains of our operation.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kdin said. “So what is it that you need?”

“We need to find our friends.” Jack said. “We were told you guys could help.”

“By who?”

“Matt.”

“Seriously? Nice to know he’s still alive.”

“Alright, well I need to get back, see you later.”

    Trevor excused himself from the group and went back downstairs. Geoff and Jack awkwardly stood by the door till Kdin told them to sit. There were a couple of chairs by the door but they both chose to sit in front of the desk. Kdin opened up her laptop again and started asking questions.

    Everyone’s record was public or at least a basic record was. All technological devices were connected to a grid, so information could be transferred rapidly throughout the land. Only some people managed to keep their tech out of the grid and Kdin was one of them.

    She was pretty good with technology and knew how to be connected to the grid without being a part of it. It’s how her business ran without much interference from the crown. Within a few minutes she brought up Gavin’s record but couldn’t find Mogar’s. Geoff said she probably wouldn’t find one since he lived off the grid most of his life. There wouldn’t really be a record of him.

“Those two are a package deal.” Jack said. “If we find one we’ll find the other.”

“Kdin!” A voice yelled.

    A tall girl dressed in black came into the room. She had pale skin and blond hair with a bit of pink at the tips. She ignored the two guys by the desk and went straight to Kdin. She dropped a glove into her lap saying it needed repairs.

“Lindsay, I can’t just fix this right now. I’m busy.”

“Oh, they can wait.”

“I don’t think they’d want to. Also, turns out Matt’s alive, he sent these two.”

“Really? Well hi there.”

    Lindsay held out her hand to the two guys. They were a bit hesitant but both shook her hand.

“Sorry I just want my gloves fixed. What’s your problem then?”

“Friends of theirs went missing. They believe they were kidnapped and one of them isn’t even on the grid.”

“Sounds like fun. You looking for this guy, Gavin?” Lindsay asked as she looked at the laptop.

“Yeah.” Jack said.

“How long have you known him?”

“A little over three years and I’m not sure how long he’s know Mogar.”

“Mogar?”

“I've heard his name before.”

    Another girl came in and stayed by the door. She had long brown hair that was dark pink at the end and had slightly darker skin.

“Some old legends I've heard of talk about a fierce bear-like warrior that goes by the name Mogar. Legend says he used to serve the previous King but after his downfall the warrior disappeared.”

“I can believe that.” Lindsay said.

“I guess he turned up at your shop and stayed.” Kdin said in a joking manner. “Lucky you, anyway looking for your friend will take time. We can get the job done but we ain’t miracle workers.”

“I figured as much.” Geoff commented.

“When did your friends go missing?” The other girl asked.

“Over a week ago, why?”

“Well last week a pretty big group of castle guards passed through town.”

“I heard they were heading to Sasnie. You think it means something Mica?” Kdin questioned.

“We’re from Sasnie.” Jack said. “But I never saw an increase of guards.”

“I don’t think they planned to stay there. They probably just had business in Sasnie then left.”

“Are you saying castle guards took Gavin and Mogar?” Geoff questioned.

“So far, seems like a possibility.” Mica said.

    Geoff leaned back in his chair trying to process this. He couldn’t believe or understand why castle guards would take his boys. Then he wondered what would have happened if the two hadn’t been out in the woods that day.

“Why would castle guards take them? They were just out hunting.” Jack said.

“They work for the King.” Mica said. “They were probably just following his orders.”

“Alright let me rephrase. What does the King want with them?”

“Who knows, but you can't just go storm the castle and ask.”

“We’re not even sure if the guards took them. It could just be a coincidence they were heading to Sasnie.” Lindsay said. “Either way, Kdin, write up a contract. I’ll take their case.”

“Okay.”

    Kdin put the glove down on the desk and got back on the laptop.

“How much?” Jack asked.

“I owe Matt a favor, I'll consider this payment.” Lindsay said.

“Thank you, but then what’s the contract for?”

“In order to find out if the guards took your friends we need to get closer to Asinis. We have another base of operations close by in Divi and they’ll want to see a contract whether I charge you or not. We can start there.”

    Kdin opened up a drawer from her desk and pulled out a thumb drive. She plugged it into her laptop and hit a few more keys. Then she handed Lindsay the drive.

“I’ll send Steffie a message later telling her to expect you. Wait Mica will you be going?”

“I’m afraid not. I’ve got a few contracts to finish and a dagger to retrieve from that guy who was yelling at Trevor earlier. Maybe I’ll catch up with you later.”

“We’ll leave tomorrow.” Lindsay said. “You guys can crash at the motel next door. We leave at dawn.”

♥♥♦♥♥

    The next day Jack and Geoff made breakfast from the supplies they brought. They went back to get there horses and as the first rays of sunlight appeared they met up with Lindsay.

“You guys ready to go?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Jack said.

“We should get to Divi before noon. Let’s ride.”

    There wasn’t much talking on the journey. Lindsay didn’t make conversation and the others didn’t want to get her started. Occasionally they slowed down to drink and eat a few snacks. Then they kept going and soon found themselves in Divi.

“We should find a place to leave the horses.” Geoff said.

“Don’t worry, Galva has stables.”

“Is it another pub?” Jack asked.

“Pub, stables and motel. We’re closer to the castle so we have more business.”

    The three of them rode through town. It was much bigger than other places Geoff and Jack had ever been to. They’ve never really been so close to Asinis before. The roads were big in Divi so riding a horse through town was no problem. They followed Lindsay and came to a much bigger building than back at Kundze.

    The first floor was the pub and had a few room in the back for employees and the next two floors up were rooms for rent. Lindsay got off her horse and told them to wait. When she went inside they heard her yell for some guy named Andy. It wasn’t long before she came back out with the guy she was yelling for.

“Take the horses out back to the stables.” She said and handed him the reins to her horse.

“Who are they?” He asked.

“My current contract. Where’s Steffie?”

“In her study.”

“Thanks. You two get settled in and then come to the back.”

    Lindsay smiled at Andy before heading inside. Geoff and Jack got off their horses and handed the reins to Andy. He smiled and nodded and they went inside. The pub was bigger and the counter seemed to double as the front desk. They went up to the desk and rang he bell. One of the bartenders came over and greeted.

“Welcome to Galva, how can I help you?”

“Can we get two rooms please.” Jack said.

“Sure. What’s your business here?”

“Contract with Lindsay.”

“Ah, she’s dealing with your problems. In that case you get a discount and a room on the first floor.”

“Thanks.”

    Just as they got their keys Lindsay peeked her head through the door behind the front desk.

“There you are. Oh you got your rooms, cool. Hey Kerry. Anyway come on back I’ll show you where you’ll stay.”

    Jack and Geoff thanked the guy at the front desk, Kerry, then followed Lindsay to the back. She quickly showed them their rooms and then took them to meet Steffie. Just like Kdin they found her sitting by a desk typing on a laptop.

    The girl had short curly brown hair and glasses. She paid little attention to the guys when they walked. Lindsay told them to sit and they all waited around for Steffie to finish up whatever she was doing. When she was done she closed her laptop and looked at them.

“You two are from the outerland of Sasnie and you came all the way over here to search for your two missing friends. Am I right?”

“Yes.” Geoff said.

“Lindsay has taken up your contract in order to repay Matt. So far from the intel you’ve gathered you believe castle guards took your friends. Supposedly a handful passed through Kundze heading to your home town. Soon after that your friends went missing and you haven’t heard from them since. Correct?”

“Yeah. Are you gonna tell me something I don’t know?”

“You’re not gonna like what I know.” Steffie said. “Nearly two weeks ago the King gathered a handful of his strongest and most trusted guards. I don’t know all the details of their mission but they were going to the outerlands. This peeked my interest so I sent one of my associates to follow the group.”

“Is that why Ashley was in town around the time the guards were? She stopped by but didn’t say what she was doing.” Lindsay commented.

“Yeah. I didn’t really want anyone knowing so we agreed to keep it to ourselves. She followed the guards through Kundze, all the way to Sasnie. When they arrived only a few guards went into town, discreetly, asking around for two guys by the name of Gavin and Mogar. Once they learned that the two boys worked in a shop deeper into town their plan was to attack the place and take the boys. I don’t know if your lives would have been spared or not, but you got lucky. One of the townspeople told a guard that your friends weren’t at the shop but in the woods hunting. Ashley couldn’t follow the guards into the woods, she would lose them easily, but when they got back to the camp they had two people chained up with bags over their heads.”

“What!” Jack said.

“The two...targets were loaded onto a carriage and the guards took a different path to return to Asinis. Ashley saw that carriage go into the castle." Steffie paused for a moment. “I’m sorry but your friends are as good as dead.”

“No.” Geoff shook his head. “They’re not dead. The King wouldn’t go through all that trouble just to kill them.”

“Don’t lie to yourself. You know what the King’s like in the dark. Maybe your friends are still alive right now but you best believe they’re struggling to breath.”

“You’re a fucken bitch.”

“Excuse me for speaking realistically." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. “Look Ashley is across the land finish up a contract. Within a day she’ll be back here. You’re more than welcome to stay and see if she has any other intel for you. This contract is free of charge so you don’t have much to lose.”

    There was a bit of silence in the room before Geoff stormed out. Jack tried to think of something to stay. Thanking her didn’t feel right, but what would he do? Swear like Geoff? Jack decided just to get up and quietly walk out. Steffie wasn’t happy as she spoke and she regretted every word, but it was true. Once Jack was gone Lindsay and Steffie stared at each other. That went as good as they could get.


	6. Truths

    Jack retired to his room to let his brain process everything. Gavin and Mogar were prisoners of the King, for some reason that was unknown to him. The sun had just set when he went to go look for Geoff. He thought he was in his room but he didn’t find him there. Then it hit him. They were at a pub and Geoff was known to be a bit of a drinker in hard times.

When Jack got out to the front he saw Geoff by the pub counter with a drink in hand. He seemed fine but the closer Jack got the clearer it was that Geoff was wasted. He didn’t want to argue, so he just sat down next to his friend and asked for a beer.

“Have you been here since you left the room?” Jack asked.  


“And what?” 

“Nothing. Just worried how much your liver can take or when you’ll pass out.”

“I’m fine.”

Jack got his beer and took a swing. He didn’t drink often but having some beer two days in a row was weird. Although it wasn’t without good reason. 

“I don’t doubt that but you need to sober up.”

“I can handle my liquor Jack.”

“Okay, but you need to sleep.”

“I’m fine.” Geoff snapped.  


“Geoff I-”

“I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not...fine.”

    There was sadness in Geoff’s eyes. He put down his glass and slid it forward. Jack placed some coins on the table and helped Geoff get on his feet. He helped him get back to his room and laid him down on his bed. Jack grabbed a glass and filled it with water for him. When he got back to the main room Geoff had his face buried in a pillow.

    His cries were muffled but in the silence of the room Jack could hear. He placed the glass on the night stand and sat down at the edge of the bed. He knew why Geoff was crying. Jack felt the same as he did but Geoff’s emotions were...deeper.

“It’s not your fault.” Jack said. 

“You don’t know that.”

“I’m pretty sure-”

“SHUT UP JACK!”

    Geoff kicked Jack off the bed and sat up. His face had gone red, a few dry tears on his cheeks. There were a bunch of things running through his mind but he didn’t say any of it. 

“It’s my fault.” He whispered.

    Jack could argue against him but the time for that was over. Geoff was breaking down and Jack knew exactly why. He couldn't have Geoff acting like this, he needed to be strong, they both did. That’s when Jack made the decision to finally have a very long over due conversation. It’s been in the making and now seemed like the time. 

“I know you think it is,” Jack said, speaking slowly. “But you can’t blame yourself. Gavin and Mogar were ambushed, they were attacked. It had nothing to do with you.”

“Jack you don’t know-”

“What? Your think I don’t know the real reason why you’re blaming yourself? Cause I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Is it really so hard to believe that someone would know about your past. That someone would know  _ you _ used to wear the  _ crown _ .” 

    Geoff stared at Jack with disbelief. No one has ever brought that up, he figured no one knew or cared. Over time it became obvious that no one remembered. It was painful but he was better off being no one.

“How?” The words were a small whisper from Geoff's lips.  


“Not many people saw your face when you wore the crown. So when you were overthrown no one really knew who you were. Made it easy for you to disappear.”

“Then how did you...”

“Builder. I was part of the group of royal builders you had. I only saw you a few times, we never spoke, but that was enough for me to be able recognize you. After you lost the crown, I quit. I felt like there was something off about Ryan, so I left. I planned to leave the kingdom entirely and my last stop before I got out was Sasnie.”

“That’s why you offered your help in the shop. You knew, but why did you care?”

“Nowadays everyone thinks the previous King was terrible but I know you were a honorable man. When I saw you in the shop I wanted to help you maintain that honor. You weren’t living like a King but you sure as hell would need help in order to live like a commoner.”

“You never said anything.”

“There was no point.” Jack shrugged.

“Thank you.”

Geoff reached over and drank the glass of water. He laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling as the drunk headache began to hit. It seemed like the time for Jack to leave but there was still something else to get through. Jack got Geoff some more water and pulled up a chair to sit by the bed.

“I know you blame yourself over Mogar and Gavin being taken but you can’t. Ryan doesn’t know about you, he doesn’t you’re alive, he wouldn’t know that Gavin or Mogar were with you.”

“Mogar was my warrior you know." Geoff said, taking comfort in Jack’s words. “General of my army. I technically raised him too. He lost his parents at a young age and I took him in, taught him how to wield his sword. He was a good kid, loyal.” A warm smiled grew on Geoff’s face at the thought of raising Mogar. “When the townspeople came banging on the door I told him to run. I promised him that I’d find him but I knew things wouldn’t end well. So I gave him a potion, told him it was a drink of healing for the journey. It was but it also served another purpose.”

“You erased his memories didn’t you. Erased yourself from his mind. His father figure.”

“He may be a warrior but he was still innocent, still a kid. I knew he cared for me and my sudden death would enrage him. I didn’t want him dying for me, for some petty revenge. I wanted him to live and be happy, even if it meant he wouldn’t know me.”

“Is that why you offered him and Gavin a job when they came by. We’ve never had problems with killing our live stock or any problem running the shop yet you hire them to collect meat every month and help around. I thought it was a strange decision to be honest, but you seemed happier, so I left it alone.”

“Mogar doesn’t know who I am, but I know him. I offered him a job and he took it so fast, for Gavin too. He really loves that boy, seeing them together, it just makes me happy.”  Geoff grew silent for a moment. “I think, deep down, a part of Mogar remembers me. That maybe that's also one of the reason’s he chose to stay. I can’t lose him Jack, I can’t lose either of them.”

“We’ll get them back Geoff. Like you said, Ryan wouldn’t just kill them, he went through a lot just to get them.” 

“I bet I know what he’s doing.”

“You do?”

“Mogar was my warrior when I was King. Now Ryan’s King, I bet he feels like it’s only right for Mogar to be by his side. I bet he’ll do anything to get that.”

♥♥♦♥♥

Ryan opened his eyes in the morning light to see his lover sleeping right beside him. Ray looked so peaceful and Ryan couldn’t help but gently pat his head. He slowly got out of bed, careful to not wake his boy. As he left the bedroom he saw the maid preparing tea in his chamber.

“Good morning your majesty.” She said with a bow. “Breakfast is in preparation. Will you take it in the dining room or here in your chambers.”

“Here.”

“Very well then. Please excuse me.”

She left the room and Ryan sat down for tea. It was a pleasant way to start the morning and it wasn’t long before Ray joined him.

“Are you sure you should be up so soon?”

“Why not?” Ray asked.

“You were up quite late last night looking through a spell book.”

“I’m fine.”

Ray sat with Ryan and grabbed his cup of tea. He took a sip then reached for a cookie.

“What did you learn?” Ryan asked.

“Well the other day we made some healing potions. You told me that there were multiple kinds so I wanted to know more.”

“And what did you find?”

“The potions we made are meant to heal all wounds. Although there are potions for specific injuries like broken bones, severed limbs, bleeding and so on. Those potions tend to work faster. What are the potions for anyway?”

“Medicine. In case of any emergencies around the castle.”

“Oh, well do you need  help with  anything else?”

“Actually I do. I need to make some illusion potions.”

“Illusion?”

“I like to use them to train my guards. It helps to prepare them for real life scenarios without having to get injured. You tell them their scenario and their mind creates the illusion. Although there are dangers to it.”

“How?”

“Overdose.” Ryan said. “If one were to consume too much of that potion and get into a hallucinatory state, that illusion would start mixing with the persons actually memories. They’d need someone to help them distinguish reality from the illusion. If not they’d believe the illusion to be real, pain and all.”

“How can they not tell the difference?”

“It’s a bit more complicated to explain. We can talk about it more after breakfast.”

♥♥♦♥♥

They both dressed for the day. Ray in his suit and Ryan in his royal robes with his kilt. After a satisfying breakfast they went to the library, to the magic study. There were still a few books on the desk from Ray’s late night reading. He put them back on the shelves as Ryan found another spell book.

They went further into the room where the brewing stand was. Ryan always kept in supply the necessary materials to make any kind of potion. He placed the book he brought on the nearest table and opened it up to the page he needed. Ray looked over the list of ingredients and helped Ryan gather the stuff from the shelves around them. There little hidden study was pretty big after all.

“So exactly how does this potion work?” Ray asked.

“Right. The thing about this potion is that it gives the mind power but also makes one very susceptible to suggestion. After the potion is consumed, a very small amount mind you, the person is in a form of trance. Someone could give them a scenario and their mind would make it real. Sort of like a dream, in the moment one is not aware that what they are seeing or living through isn’t real. Once the scenario is complete the person realizes it’s not real but retains the skills they’ve learned from it.”

“So if one overdoses...”

“Then the mind becomes...overpowered. Everything still happens normally except when it’s over the person wouldn’t be able to tell if it really was an illusion or a memory. At that point an outside source needs to help them tell the false from the real.”

“And if no one were to do that the illusion becomes real for them. It doesn’t sound that dangerous.”

“I suppose not, but taking too much of anything can kill you.”

“Yup.”

They spent most of their morning in their secret room till Ryan was satisfied with the quantity of potions they had.  A couple of ingredients were low so Ray offered to go into town to replenish them. He wrote up a list and said he’d go after lunch.

Ryan on the other hand needed to speak with Meg. He had a guard call for her and have her meet him in his study. This time around when he arrived he found her there waiting for him. He wasn’t empty handed. He placed a small box with a dozen vials of green liquid on the desk before taking his seat.

“What are those?” She asked.

“Something you’ll need for your task today.”

Meg reached over and grabbed a vial. She was quick to recognize the potion she held in her hand.

“Healing potion?” Meg grinned. “What use for this could I possibly have?”

“I want you to take those and visit our little prisoner, Gavin.”

“You want me to heal his injuries?”

“Precisely. Bring him to full health, two of these vials should do the job. Inject him with it, shove it down his throat, I don’t care how you give it to him, just do it.”

“Then what? Give him back his bow?”

“No. You beat him. Return him to his previous state of injury and,” Ryan reached into his a drawer and placed a small tablet by the vials. “Record it. Then repeat.”

“So you want me to put on a show.”

“Not exactly. I just want you to hurt him, make him scream. Make him beg for mercy or better yet, beg for the sweet embrace of death. Do what you will with him, make him your play thing, but don’t kill him, just get what I asked.”

“Of course your, Majesty. I’ll get started right away.”

Meg grabbed the tablet and the vials as she headed out. She would certainly enjoy the rest of her day.

♥♥♦♥♥

Ray wasn’t one for going out much but on occasion he did. The people loved Ryan and himself, so there was never any need to have body guards around. Despite the fact that the materials he needed to get were for magical purposes, it wasn’t suspicious at all to buy they. They were everyday things. 

As he walked through the streets the people smiled and greeted him. He gladly did the same, happy to walk amongst his people. It was obvious the people lived better lives. The town was calm, with no one concerned for their safety for they knew they were protected. If only he had grown up or lived in such a place. He didn’t have a big list of things he needed to get but he wanted to stay in town for a while longer. He went around into different shops, making conversation with the people and it seemed to make their day.

“Good afternoon your Highness.” A shop owner greeted.

“Hi.”

“How can I help you today?”

“I was wondering if you had some redstone in stock?”

“Indeed I do. I’ll be back in a moment.”

The lady went into her back storage to search for what Ray asked for. It was the last thing on his list but as he waited something caught his eye. On the counter there were other trinkets, specifically a nice looking necklace with a ruby gem. When the shop lady came back she saw him looking at the necklace.

“Ah, I see some of the jewelry has caught your eye. The ruby necklace is quite beautiful.”

“Yeah, this seems really pretty. How much for it and the redstone?”

“I really don’t see what use you might have for it my Prince, but for you I ask thirty coins for it all.”

“You are too generous.”

The lady put down a small pouch of redstone and handed Ray the necklace. He knew she was asking so little just because he was the Prince. Ray thanked her and placed down his pouch of coins. It had at least sixty coins left, he was fine with leaving it all.

“Keep all the coins and have a nice day.”

Ray placed his last purchase into the sack he had been carrying with him. He knew it was getting late in the day and he should be getting back to the castle. The afternoon had no problems but as he headed home he came to one. He had been walking when someone decided to join him.

“You hide it.” The man said calmly. “And you’re the damn Prince.”

“What are you talking about?” Ray asked innocently.  


“Don’t pretend."

    The man carefully revealed the green glowing stone he had in his palm to Ray. He let Ray get a good look at it before putting it in his pocket. Ray started to feeling uneasy in the man’s presence, the fear he felt from when he ran off started seeping back into him.  


“You soften yourself up to the King to stay safe, but I tell you that won’t save you. He’ll find out eventually.”

“What are you trying to give me? A warning?”   


Ray tried to stay calm, show that he wasn’t afraid. He was actually more annoyed by the guy. He could easily shut him up saying the King knew and didn’t care. Probably even mention the King himself had magic but that wouldn’t end well, especially out in the open. Although despite the safety Ryan provided, at the moment it felt like it was slipping away.  


“I’m just telling you to be careful the next time you’re in town.”

“What the hell have I done to you?”

“Nothing...yet.”

The man feigned a smile and walked away. He knew as the Prince he was absolutely safe but feeling threatened didn’t sit well. He quickly got back to the castle and tried to forget what happened. He had Ryan and everything would be okay.

♥♥♦♥♥

Meg had gathered up what she’d need to fulfill the orders of her King. She brought a cart with her down to the dungeon. She also brought a few snacks since she’d be down there for a while. Obviously Gavin was asleep or unconscious, so first thing was first. She grabbed a needle and filled it with the healing potion.  She didn’t hesitate to stab the needle into his leg and inject the potion into him. He screamed awake, complaining about the pain. It would subside soon enough so she didn’t care.

“What the hell was that?!” 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll feel better in a minute.”

In order for Meg to get what Ryan asked for she’d need her subject in a different...position. She grabbed the key she had asked a guard for and uncuffed Gavin from the wall. His hands fell to the floor, hitting the ground relatively hard.

“Why’d you do that?” He asked in hoarse voice.  


“Figured your arms could use some freedom. Now come on, get up.”

“Can’t...I don’t think my legs…”

“Don’t be a baby.”

Meg removed the blindfold and helped get Gavin onto his feet. He complained but soon found himself with the strength to stand. 

“Wow, that stuff works fast.”

“Yup. Now here,” Meg held up one of the vials. “This should bring you back to full health.”

Gavin hazily stared at the vial. “Why are you doing this?”

“I’m just trying to help.”

Gavin smiled at her and quickly drank the contents in the vial. His body may be healing but he had yet to actually realize what was going on. The girl, Meg, was kind to him and then he saw the cart behind her. He saw the weapons it held and realized that potion he drank served another purpose.

“What-”

Before he could finish speaking Meg shoved him up against the other wall. He groaned and lightly bent over from the hit to his back. Meg was quick to chain up his waist to the wall and push him back.

“I thought you were trying to help me!”

“I said I was helping, I never said you.”

The healing potion was still taking effect so Gavin remained somewhat weak. Meg took this time to shackle his legs and cuff his hands. Then she playfully fastened the collar round his neck.

“There. Now we need to dress you down.”

Meg grabbed a knife from the cart and cut Gavin’s shirt down the middle. He had a few bruises on his chest but she could see them healing. She moved the cart closer to Gavin, leaving it by his side, and grabbed the tablet. Ryan wouldn’t want video, just audio for some reason, that much she knew for sure.

She hit record then turned back to her prisoner. His face had cleared up and all the open wounds were gone. All that remained was the dried blood on his otherwise perfect skin. She took in the view for a while then blindfolded him again, it fit him well. She grabbed a smaller knife from the cart and ran the tip up Gavin’s chest.

“You know you’re like a blank canvas right now.” Meg leaned in and placed a small kiss on Gavin’s cheek. “I’m going to enjoy painting it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questions have been answered today. Yes, Geoff was the previous King before Ryan assembled the people and overthrew him. I suppose some of you suspected such an outcome but don’t be so quick to forget it. Although I do wonder if any of you have any ideas on what Ryan’s plan is for Mogar? or Gavin? Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you’re all enjoying the story so far.


	7. Breaking

When Ray returned to the castle he immediately took the materials he had bought to the library. Dinner would be ready soon and he didn’t want to have anything on him. As he returned everything to the library he remembered about the necklace he bought and why. He had a bit of time so he stayed in the hidden room a bit longer to modify it.

A maid came by for him a while later telling him dinner was ready. He thanked her and said he’d be done in a bit. He finished up with the ruby and placed it in his pocket. The aroma of dinner smelled delicious when he got to the dining room. Ryan was already seated waiting for him.

Ray took a seat next to him and soon servants came in to served them. They spoke of their days and Ryan enjoyed Ray’s tales from his little trip. Although he knew something was wrong with Ray.

“Is everything alright?”

Ray was flustered by the question. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to lie to me Ray. You can tell me anything but I won’t force it out of you.”

“No...it’s just there was some creep, he talked to me on my way back home.”

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“No he just talked.”

“Perhaps I should speak with them myself.”

“It’s fine Ryan.”

“Did they threaten you?”

“He just told me to be careful when I go into town, said I soften up to you to stay safe.”

“Then I’ll be having a word with him tomorrow.”

♥♥♦♥♥

The next morning Ray woke up alone. The other side of the bed was empty and Ryan wasn’t anywhere else in the bedroom chamber. Ray quickly got out of bed and ignored the morning tea on the table. He asked around for Ryan and the servants told him he was in his throne room with a guest.

Ray immediately knew what that meant and raced down there. When he threw the doors open he saw Ryan sitting on the throne and another man in the middle. The man turned around to see him and Ray recognized him instantly. Ryan was serious about dealing with Ray’s discomfort yesterday.

“There he is your Majesty.” 

“I don’t appreciate you insulting my Prince. Come over here Ray.” 

Ray was a bit hesitant but Ryan gestured for him to come closer. He walked slowly over to Ryan, who stood up and had Ray sit. Ryan gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to the supposed guest.

“You’ve been babbling nonsense the past few minutes so please clear your throat and speak normally. You are here for having threatened my Prince and I don’t take too kindly to such actions.” 

“He’s been lying to you.”

“How so?” Ryan seemed bored.

“He’s not who he says he is. He is a warlock.”

“You’re proof.”

“I have this stone.” The man reached into his old robe and pulled out a green stone. “It glows in the presence of a magic user. It glows when near the Prince.”

“Really? Ray, do you mind.” 

Ryan held out his hand to Ray. He took it and stood up. He walked over to the man and as he stood in front of him the stone glowed. Ray immediately backed away, remembering the last time he saw a stone like that glow. He went to Ryan, burying his face into his shirt.

“See.” The man cried out. “He pretends and those like him are a plague, doing the devil’s work.”

“Devil’s work?” Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray to comfort him. “What of those who use magic to heal. The potions they make are far more effective than the medicine we use.”

“They’ll destroy us. One day they’ll come and take over the land, we’ll be forced to serve them. He’s just the beginning, he will betray you.”

Ryan giggled and kissed Ray’s head. He slowly let him go and walked up to the man. The man didn’t seem afraid but as Ryan got closer the stone began to glow. His eyes widen in fear as he realized the King himself was a warlock.

“You’re one of them! You’re a monster, you’re not even human! I was right, your kind are filth, your-”

“ENOUGH!”

Suddenly fire illuminated the room. The man was consumed by flames and his screams filled the room. Ryan quickly turned around to see blood dripping from Ray’s fists. The screams were quick to die down then Ryan waved his hand and put out the fire. He ignored the burnt man and grabbed Ray’s hands.

The boy had been clenching his fists so hard his nails dug into his skin and drew blood. His rage mixed with his power created the fire. Once the man went up in flames Ray froze. His eyes stared off into nothing as Ryan healed his wounds with his own magic. 

“Ray?” Ryan gently cupped Ray’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Ray stared at the dead body, the burnt contortion that used to be alive. It slowly hit him that he had done that. He could hear Ryan’s voice, out of focus, telling him some magic was connected to the elements and that magic was connected to his emotions. The man’s accusations boiled his blood and he couldn’t take it, he yelled, he ignited the fire.

At first he didn’t care for the man, glad to watch him burn. _Killer_. The word suddenly came to his mind and he stared in horror. He lost control, he killed someone in cold blood. As soon as the fire ignited Ryan turned to look at him. He didn’t do anything till the screams disappeared. The fire was put out and Ryan rushed to his side.

In the midst of his rage Ray didn’t realize he dug his nails into his palms so deep he bled. Ryan healed him but Ray didn’t snap out of his head. He couldn’t, didn’t want to fully process what he had done. It was only as Ryan called his name that he could find himself again.

“I...I killed him.” Ray mumbled.

“It was an accident.” Ryan assured. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“He’s dead.”

“Guards! Get this body out of here and clean the room.”

The guards in the throne room immediately got to work, soon leaving the King and Prince alone. Ryan could see how badly the fire had effected Ray.

“Ray stay with me. This isn’t your fault.”

“I killed him.”

“No you-”

“He deserved it.”

Ryan froze when he heard those words leave Ray’s mouth. He always wanted to keep his Prince safe from such horrors, but now he couldn’t help but smile.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Ray was regaining his composure. “I’m tired of hiding, of living in fear. We’re not monsters, we’re people too and anyone who disagrees...deserves to burn.”

“And burn they will if it pleases you.” Ryan looked down at the dried blood on Ray’s hands. “Let’s go clean you up. You’re gonna have to lay down for the rest of the day though. Soon you’ll be feeling the effects of using such magic without practice.”

“Then teach me Ryan.”

“I will, come now.”

    They both returned to their room. Ryan had Ray sit on the bed as he got a damp towel and a bowl of water. Ray was still a bit out of it as Ryan cleaned him up.

“How does it work?” Ray asked. “Using the elements.”

“It’s certainly higher level magic, ancient event. It requires one to channel more than just the magic they have. You’ve grown accustomed to using your magic, brewing up potions and casting spells. That’s something that needs to be mastered on its own but elemental magic is something different entirely.”

“So it requires more than just my magic.”

“I was impressed you actually had the strength to wield such power. It’s rare in these days for one to use such magic.”

“Can you?”

“Indeed.”

Ryan finished cleaning Ray’s hands and placed the towel in the bowl. Soon the water started to float and fly out of the bowl. It swirled around Ray like an eel before plopping back down into the bowl.

“Elemental magic requires one’s own strength. To use their emotions to command such forces. With your rage you created fire. If you channel your emotions, control them, you can bend any element to your will.”

“So this is about control?”

“Yes. Before you learned how to control the magic within you, making it stronger. Now you must learn to control yourself or else this sort of magic will control you. Anyway,” Ryan stood up. “You should rest, it will help you recover your strength. I’ll have someone bring you some food later.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” Ryan softly pressed his lips to Ray’s. “Now get some rest, you’ve had quite an eventful morning.”

♥♥♦♥♥

As Ryan left his chambers he found Meg waiting outside. He asked her to walk with him as they talked.

“Has the body been taken care of?”

“Yes.” Meg said. “I see your morning was quite interesting. May I get an explanation?”

“That man was speaking ill of Ray. I could not have that. He was one of those people who despise magic. Perhaps it’s about time I change the kingdom’s view of it.”

“You can do it, no doubt.”

“How did your task yesterday fare?” Ryan asked.

“It was fun and I got what you asked for. I left the tablet in your study. I am curious as to what you’ll do with it but it’s not my place to know. How’s the other prisoner, Mogar?”

“Most likely sleep deprived for the last two days. With what you’ve acquired for me I can move forward. By the end of this week he’ll bow before me of his own free will.”

“What of the other thing I told you about before?” Meg questioned.

“Ah that, well I need you to do something about it.” 

“Whatever you ask.” 

    Once Ryan gave Meg her job then he returned to his study. It was about time he prepare Mogar’s rehabilitation process properly. He had gathered all the information he’d need and now had the materials to execute his plan. Once he finished putting everything together he grabbed what he needed and went down to the white chamber.

    Nothing that interesting had happened the last two days, nothing he personally participated in. The guards by the white chamber reported no disturbances, none were expected anyway. He went down to Mogar’s room and gladly stepped inside.

“Back so soon.” Mogar spat with a dry throat. 

“Whatever do you mean. It’s been two days. Although I’m surprised you still have a voice to speak with.”

“What!”

“I said you wouldn’t be sleeping much, though you haven’t eaten either so I should fix that.”

Ryan reached into his robe and pulled out a vial of healing potion. He was careful to pour the liquid into Mogar’s mouth. Despite his loss of strength Mogar drank the potion with ease, desperate for some liquid in his throat. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what he was taking in. On many of his travels with Gavin every now and then his boy whipped up a healing potion as medication.

The sweet taste of the potion didn’t last long. Ryan laughed at the desperation in his eyes. He was nothing but a mouse trapped in the claws of a cat. Once he saw Ryan again he finally understood he couldn’t win, but maybe he could lose with some dignity, some peace.

“Look at you?” Ryan grabbed Mogar’s face, seeing the bags under his eyes. “Such a strong fighter brought to his knees.”

“Am I worth it? Worth all the trouble I’ve caused you, will cause you.”

“Of course. You’ve served the previous King brilliantly. It’s only-”

“No.”

“What?”

“I’ve never served the King. I’ve only ever lived on my own.” 

Ryan stared at Mogar. He was far too weak to lie, so his words brought him some questions. It only bothered him for a bit before disregarding the boy’s words.

“Nonetheless, you’d prove quite useful at my side.”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“I’ll stay.” Mogar said. “Just let Gavin go.”

“Could you repeat yourself.” Ryan teased.

“I’ll stay, I’ll serve you, as long as you let Gavin live, you let him go.”

“Oh. What an offer. A good one really.”

“Then do we have a deal?”

“Will you swear your loyalty to me?”

“Yes.”

Ryan sighed. “If only you had done so when we first met. Yes you were bound in chains when you were brought before me but I made you a kind offer. You refused and here we are.” 

“My King. I swear to serve you, to stand by your side and follow every order without hesitation.”

“Say it once more.”

“My King-”

“One more time.”

“My King.”

“I admire you swearing your loyalty. I have faith you’ll keep true to your words, but I still need some insurance so you won’t ever betray me.”

“Let Gavin go! You have me! You never wanted him, it’s always been about me. So keep me and let him-” 

Ryan slapped the boy. He managed the strength to yell for nothing but the freedom of his lover. It was admirable but it was far too late to negotiate.

“This is all you do now!? Beg for the life of another? It’s quite sad...Michael.”

The boy froze. He had the strength to fight but hearing...his name. It wasn’t right. Ryan saw the change in the boy and smiled gleefully.

“I said I knew everything about you. After the loss of your parents you let go of the name given to you at birth, only going by your warrior name, Mogar.”

“You-”

“Only Gavin ever spoke your true name and only then in secret. For the last few years of your life only Gavin calls you Michael, seems like a sweet story. I’ve told you so many already, it’s about time I tell you another one and this one will stick with you.”

     Ryan went over to the table with all the equipment. At that point Michael was really a blabbery mess. That’s just how he need him. Ryan placed the red potion he had on the table and grabbed a syringe.

“More drugs?” Michael asked.

“Something like that. I suppose you’re familiar with some potions, Gavin might have told you a few things. You eagerly drank that healing potion earlier.” 

“You wanna explain why you gave me that?”

“I might have done a poor job of taking care of you earlier, I should do a better job of taking care of you in the future. I’ll be honest though, just a little more discomfort and then you’ll know peace.”

    Ryan knew what he was doing. It had been so long since he had done such a thing, something fun. An old practice of his, he knew more than just magic. The human mind was such a fragile thing, like wet clay, if one knows how they can change it’s shape. The Mad King was going to enjoy this.

    As mentioned before too much of an illusion potion could have side effects. The amount in the syringe he had wouldn’t kill Michael but side effects would ensue. It was quite interesting to see that Michael didn’t struggle, he just looked away as the syringe went into his arm.

“Do you know what potion this is?” Ryan asked.

“No.”

“Well, I’m going to tell you another story and I want you to listen closely because I assure you it is absolutely true.”

“Then tell it. I’m all ears your Majesty.”

“Given up already? Don’t worry I’ll give you something to fight for.”

Ryan put the syringe away and grabbed a blindfold. He placed it on Michael and told him to ignore it, to forget it was there. He grabbed his tablet from the table and put in a few commands. The wall opened up and the table was pushed back. Soon only the restraint chair was in the room.

“Your story breaks my heart, Michael. When you first came to me I saw a young boy who needed help. You told me your story. You traveled with the boy you love, Gavin, for many years, never actually settling down somewhere. It was a happy life until you were captured by slave traders.”

Mogar was about to speak, possible accuse Ryan of lying but the King was quick to react. He firmly placed his hands over the boy’s mouth. Mogar’s words were muffled and he pulled on his restraints. A truly useless tactic but it was a sort of instinct of his. 

“Sh…” Ryan soothed. “Just listen. The slave traders caught you off guard, they hurt your beloved and chained you both, locking you in cages like animals. You lost everything, you were beaten into a pulp countless times. Although you can handle such pains but Gavin, it hurt, every time he got hit you felt his pain. The man who caught you, Geoff, such a cruel man. You tried to take as many beatings for your boy as you could but sometimes it just couldn’t be helped.” 

    Ryan slowly removed his hands and moved to undo the leg restraints on Michael. He carefully watched to see if Michael would react but he didn’t so Ryan continued with his story.

“I am very against slave trading, it’s forbidden in my kingdom and my guards are always out destroying those who run that sort of business. On one occasion my guards stumbled upon Geoff’s group. You were rescued and brought to my castle with others for recovery but I’m afraid Geoff got away with some people still caged up, one of them being Gavin. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save him as well. Here at my castle I helped you heal, I promised you I would help you find your loved one. You were so grateful you offered to work for me to repay my kindness. You swore loyalty, to serve and protect me. I was moved, I said once we found your beloved he’d live here with you in the castle, where he’d be safe, always.”

Ryan undid the rest of the restraints and helped Michael up to his feet. The boy was already deep in trance and in the dark, he wouldn’t put up a fight. Once he was on his feet he didn’t move. A few taps on the tablet and the chair disappeared into the ground. The room was now completely empty except for the King and his prize.

“You’ve done well serving me, so loyal and protecting. You live a good life with me. The only problem is when you close your eyes, when you’re in the dark. Even though you’re safe you know Gavin’s not and his screams haunt you. Everything I’ve said you tend to relive, remember in your dreams, or when you’re in the dark. Every night you hear the screams of the boy you love as if you were back in the cage watching him get tortured before your eyes. Don’t worry too much, I’ve got you.”

Ryan quietly left the room. He looked through the viewing window seeing how Michael still stood in the middle of the room, like a statue. This next part would be painful but the end results were just what the King wanted. Meg tortured and recorded Gavin screaming for a reason, hitting playback was no problem. Once he was done with the white chamber he’d have his warrior. Now he had to work with his plan for the other prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, for I have sined, and broke a few hearts. Oops?


	8. Planning

“Is everything in order?”

“Yes. I met with my contact last night so your plan will be set in motion. I’ve also gathered the men you asked for. Those who are known acquaintances of your guest from the other day.”

“Good. As the sun rises today, so does a new order in  _ my _ kingdom. Now I must find my Prince.”

    Ryan dismissed Meg and went to find Ray. It was still early and he knew exactly where to find him. After breakfast Ray liked to play some games as the food went down. Specifically he liked to go out into the garden. Ryan was never one for flowers but he had the castle garden specially designed for his Prince.

    It was mostly roses of all colors that bloomed in the garden. There was a lovely gazebo surrounded by red roses where Ray could be found in the morning. If he wasn’t there then it was most likely he was laying down amongst the roses. Ever since he met Ryan roses became a symbol of safety for him. He loved them. 

“You’re quite predictable sometimes.” Ryan said.

“Am I?”

Ray looked up to see Ryan towering over him. The sun shined behind him, making it look like he was glowing.

“I do wonder how much time you spend playing your games.”

“I could be doing other things with you but I shouldn’t be selfish. The kingdom does need their King.”

“I supposed so. In fact there is a gathering today in town. It’s very important and I’d like you to be present.”

“Okay. When is it?”

“Before high noon.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

♥♥♦♥♥

Ray felt that he should have asked what was happening in town. He trusted Ryan but going into town without a reason wasn’t great. Some sort of stage had been placed in town and the people were gathered around it. Ray waited by the side with guards on all sides. 

The people waved and smiled at him. He was glad that at least most of people weren’t scared of him or threatening is life. It wasn’t long before Ryan stepped up to the stage, waving at the crowds. The crowds cheered, glad to see their King. The cheering went on for a while before Ryan asked for silence.

“I am happy to see you all in good health.” Ryan called out to the crowd. “I have done everything in my power and more to ensure you all have good lives but that’s a lie. There are still some of you in my kingdom who live in fear and shame for who you are.”

The people started mumbling amongst themselves. It was fairly obvious what Ryan was talking about. Ray was even surprised with his words, was he really about to do something about magic? He said he would but Ray didn’t actually think he’d do something so soon and so open.

“I do speak of magic. For years many of you have lived in fear, in hatred, of those who wield such power. The truth is they are not to be feared. They have walked among us for so long, they are capable of doing great things. I admit, I use healing potions as medication because they are far more efficient. The entire land can greatly prosper if this discrimination stops.”

Ryan waved over some of his guards. They came on stage dragging along two hooded figures. Ray wasn’t sure who they were but he had an idea about where it was going.

“These two gentlemen are some who threaten the lives of those who have magic running in their veins. I, your King, am a warlock. I’ve used magic in secret, as has your Prince. We did so to keep the peace but that time is over.”

With a snap of Ryan’s fingers the two hooded figures caught on fire. Those closest to the stage stepped back, loud gasps coming from everywhere. Ray stared at the fire with wide eyes, he couldn’t believe what Ryan had just done. The only sound filling the sky was the screams of those burning.

“These men threatened the life of your Prince. I will not tolerate such actions on any person or magic user in my kingdom. I know you all to be good people and it’s time we all move forward into a new era.”

Once the screams stopped and the bodies fell over Ryan snapped his fingers again and the fire went out. He stepped down from the stage and went to Ray. He had a smile plastered on his face and Ray understood that everything that just happened was for him.

“So glad you’re here.”

“Ryan-”

“You don’t have to be afraid ever again, no matter where you are.”

♥♥♦♥♥

Geoff had such a headache when he woke up the next morning. It brought back old memories. As he got up he noticed a red drink on his night stand. There was no doubt what that was an he was quick to drink it, ignoring the smell. When he placed the empty cup on the nightstand he saw the note by it.

_ “Hope you feel better today. I’m either in my room or in the back with Lindsay. Come by if you feel good.” _

_ -Jack _

_ P.S.   _

_ I won’t tell anyone your secret. _

He got up from the bed and went over to the bathroom to wash his face. He wasn’t even sure what time of day it was but he needed to go see what was going on. When he opened the door to his room he had to squint to adjust to the light.

Geoff got to the back and stumbled into Steffie’s study. She wasn’t there but Jack and Lindsay were. When Jack saw Geoff he immediately got up, realizing he was still pretty hungover. Jack helped him into a chair and then continued to talk with Lindsay.

“So this Ashley you mentioned before, she’ll be here today.”

“She should be getting back from her other contract.” Lindsay said.

“So she’s like you?” Geoff questioned, his words coming out with a bit of a slur.

“No. She mainly does her own thing for whoever can pay, but comes by to our business for a contract every now and then.”

“Talking about me?”

The blond who walked into the room had a grin plastered on her face. She leaned against the desk staring at everyone in the room.

“So, what do you want?” She asked.  


“Excuse me?” Jack said.

“Steffie said you wanted to talk to me.”

Both boys looked at Lindsay. They were confused by the situation and Lindsay rolled her eyes.

“She’s Ashley.”

“Right.” Geoff said. “Thing is we were told you investigated the castle guards sent out to Sasnie to kidnap two guys.”

“Yup.”

“Well they were our friends and we’d like to get them back.”

“They were taken to the castle. They’re probably long dead.”

“I refuse to believe that.”

Ashley glanced at Lindsay who just shrugged. She had just arrived and these guys were already talking nonsense.

“Alright. I have an idea that could help you. I know someone.”

“For what?” Jack asked.

“She’s a witch. She can probably do a spell to see if your friends are even alive.”

“And if they are?”

“Then we can plan a rescue.” Lindsay said. “The contract is to help you find them.”

Ashley laughed. “Are you seriously considering breaking into the castle!”

“I’m not going home without them.” Geoff said.

“Well let’s go find out if you’ll be going home anytime soon.”

Everyone followed Ashley out of the room. As they passed through the pub the bartenders waved them off. At the counter though some guy was entertaining his friends by making his beer bottle float.

“Be careful my friend.” Geoff said to the guys. “If the guards see you doing that, you’ll be in trouble.”

“Haven’t you heard grandpa.” The magic user said. “If you start threatening me for using magic you can get killed.”

“Sorry. Just looking out for you.”

“Fuck off.”

They exited the Galva and followed Ashley into town. She knew where she was going but the guys didn’t like the silence.

“Do you guys know what was that about back in the pub?” Geoff asked.

“You guys haven’t gotten word yet?” Ashley questioned.

“No?”

“Early this morning the King made an announcement, a change to the rules. He is a warlock as well as the Prince. Anyone who hurts someone because they use magic can be punished by death. Zero tolerance for discrimination.”

“So Ryan made magic legal?” Geoff asked.

“Pretty much, and do call him King. You do know what he’s really like.”

“Yeah, we do.” Jack said. “Although he still does a lot of good things for the land.”

“Obviously.” Lindsay commented. “Most people rule with power and fear, he rules with kindness. The people love him, which is better than if they feared or hated him.”

Ashley walked into some old looking building. They all followed in after, walking into a shop of miscellaneous stuff. She went straight to the front where the cashier was.

“Ashley so good to see you again.” The lady said. “How can I help you.”

“I need one of your other services.”

“Ah. Well what is it?”

“I was wondering if you could cast a spell to see if two...would be friends of mine are still breathing.”

“Come to the back then.”

The lady went through the curtain behind the counter, gesturing for them all to follow. In the back it seemed to be her home. She moved a few things around and cleared a table. She placed a bowl on it then grabbed a few other things.

“Names of the fellows.” She said. “Write it down on a piece of paper.”

Ashley found some paper and a writing utensil, handing them to Jack. He ripped the paper in half and scribbled the names of his friends on each piece. He handed the pieces to Ashley. The lady had mixed a bunch of stuff in the bowl and was stirring it together.

“Alright. Give me one of the names.”

    She held out her hand and Ashley handed her the paper with Gavin’s name on it. The lady tore the piece to shreds and dropped it in the bowl. She mumbled something under her breath then the pieces of paper burst into flames. Immediately she cried out and nearly lost her balance. Lindsay was quick to catch her and help her steady herself.

“What happened?!” Geoff shouted. “Is Gavin alive!?”

“Yes, but he’s not in a good state. The pain I felt, even if for a moment, was overwhelming. I’m not quite sure how he’s still alive.”

“Now Mogar.” Jack said.

The witch took a moment to collect herself before repeating the process with the other name. Although this time around when the paper burned nothing happened. They all waited a moment, silence filling the air, but there was nothing.

“I...I am getting nothing. I’m afraid…”

“Yeah.”

Jack’s face immediately dropped. He walked out of the store, whispering a kind thank you to the lady. Geoff placed a few coins on her table before following Jack out. He found his friend sitting on the porch steps outside.

“Mogar’s not his real name.” Geoff said as he sat down.

“What?”

“Mogar, it’s his warrior name. It’s what he told me was his name when I met him. That’s why I know that searching up that name in the grid will get you nowhere and why I figured this spell wouldn’t work for him. Magic or tech, you need his real name to find him.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, he never told me and I never asked. I thought he’d tell me on his own one day but he never did, figured there was a reason so I wasn’t gonna pry. Look man we know Gavin is alive, so Mogar probably is too. Now we just gotta break them out.”

“Then we better start planning.”


	9. Mission

    When the group got back to Galva they started to make a plan. From the very beginning they knew it was gonna be a challenge, there was no easy way to break into the castle. Although Steffie brought up the fact that they weren’t breaking into the castle but the dungeon. Ashley luckily knew most of the layout of the castle so she knew a way in.

She agreed to help them out since the three of them couldn’t just do it on their own. Jack and Geoff were both capable of holding their own in battle so rescue was no problem. While Ashley and Lindsay were professionals just doing their job. They had a plan but they needed to gathered a few things, so the break in would have to take place the next night.

Putting off the rescue didn’t sit well with the guys but it was for the best. Or else they’d probably screw everything up. They felt confident in what they were gonna do and the next day they headed off into Asinis. They arrived in town early and started their preparations.

♥♥♦♥♥

After Ryan’s change in his kingdom he had a lot to do. News needed to get to the outer lands and he needed to speak with a lot of lords. That day and the next were busy but worth it. Ray was actually really happy with the change. The people were too. When they saw their Prince in town they treated him the same.

He did work as well, assuring people that everything would be alright. Ray was more of a people person. Eventually the work did settle down. The next night after the announcement both were in their chambers. Ryan brought a bottle of wine and some glasses.

“I do believe we need to celebrate.” Ryan said as he filled the glass. “We’ve both been busy but now-”

“We’ve got some time.”

“Things are settling down.”

Ray took the glass Ryan handed him and they toasted to a new era. They talked and danced around for a bit but soon Ray got tired. He could barely stand anymore and Ryan picked him up. He took his Prince to the bedroom and carefully undressed him to tuck him into bed.

Once he was sure Ray was sleeping he left the room. Outside his chambers there were guards. He ordered them to not allow anyone in his chambers and if necessary keep Ray in. Ryan knew what was coming so he took the necessary precautions to keep Ray safe. That did involve spiking his drink and locking him in their room.

After the matter of Ray’s safety was resolved Ryan traveled down to the dungeons. He had no business with Gavin at the moment so he when to see Michael. Last time he saw him the warrior had just begun his rehabilitation. This time around Ryan could see how his plan was progressing.

There were claw marks on the walls and blood smeared all over the place. Michael’s hands were bleeding and the blindfold was stuck to his face. It was likely the boy would have been crying for his beloved. The white chamber was sound proof but he could see Michael screaming. Everything that Meg had recorded was on a constant loop for the past day, rest wasn’t much of an option for the boy.

When Ryan was satisfied with his inspection he decided to actually go see the other prisoner. There wasn’t really much point but it would serve a purpose soon enough. Besides, he knew he would have unwanted guests in his dungeon that night.

♥♥♦♥♥

While hanging in his cell Gavin had no sense of time. He experienced relief for only mere moments. This time around his injuries were more extensive. The blindfold was just annoying and he was occasional drenched in water for some reason. It was either to clean him or keep him hydrated, maybe to check if he was alive. He hadn’t had food since that girl, Meg, came in to torture him and heal him multiple times.

    That day made no sense. Meg healed him and actually seemed nice again. He was still too weak to actually figure out why she was being nice, then he was slammed against a wall and things became clear. Eventually he lost track of how many hits he took before he was pumped up with more healing potions. Though he did remember the last time.

    Gavin thought it had come to an end. He got another dose of the potion and was left alone for a while. Meg disappeared for a bit but when she returned Gavin could smell food. She pulled down the blindfold and feed him like before. Again, it was actually good food, a small miracle. Everything was fine after that but then the blindfold went back on and the pain struck again.

    That was the last time he was beaten and it ended when he finally fell unconscious. He had no idea what the point of all that was but it was in part beneficial for him. Gavin was a warlock after all, he had magic in his veins. During his imprisonment he didn’t just grow physically weak but he weakened his connection to magic. Although having a lot of healing potion surely gave him enough strength for a spell or two.

    He didn’t know any spells that would actually be useful. If he set himself free then what? He could barely stand but there was something else he could do. Ever since Michael was taken from him he’s been worried. There was a spell he’d do for fun back then. It’d allow him to get into Michael’s head and connect to his senses. It was fun to see what was going on in his mind.

    With the bit of magic he had he could cast that spell. He just wanted to know in what condition Michael was in, regardless of the danger. Gavin began to mumbled the spell, knowing the guards would think nothing of it. Although he did hear some metal clashing but ignored it, focusing on his spell. He’d done it many times before so he knew when he was connected with Michael, except this time it was different.

    Gavin saw nothing but darkness although he could tell Michael was also wearing a blindfold. He could see a bit from the edge of the blindfold noticing Michael was in some white room, constantly moving. Then he started to connect with Michael’s other senses. There wasn’t much physical pain, except on his hands, and everything else seemed fine. There was a dryness in Michael’s mouth and a light smell of blood in the room. Everything seemed pretty fine until his hearing kicked in. Gavin heard his own screams, it was loud and caught him so off guard he pulled on his chains. The movement hurt his wrists but things only got worse from there.

    Then he was in his boy’s head. The pain, the screeching, Michael was being tortured. Gavin could sense some magic in his boy but he couldn’t make sense of the rest. Michael was screaming his name, banging his fists on the walls and crying. The pain resonated and Gavin started screaming too.

    He was too caught up with Mogar he didn’t notice the cuffs being unlocked. His body fell into someone’s arms but he was still screaming. The blindfold was removed and he immediately shut his eyes. Usually he could just willingly snap the connection but he could barely focus on himself.

“Gavin!”

He heard some familiar voice calling his name but his own screams drowned it out. His name was called again and again with some slight slaps to his face. Gavin finally opened his eyes and saw a friend, allowing him to calm down. Slowly his connection to Mogar faded, as did his own screams.

“Jack?”

“Gavin...what have they done to you?”

“I’m not even sure.”

“Where’s Mogar?”

Geoff dragged the guards into the cell, glad to see Gavin again. He had no idea why his boy was screaming but there wasn’t much time to ask. Mogar was nowhere in sight and Gavin had no idea where he was. Ashley was elsewhere in the dungeon taking out other guards and Lindsay was outside with the escape plan.

He knew they were on a tight schedule so he ran out of the cell. At the moment the dungeon was theirs so he shouldn’t worry too much about guards. Geoff didn’t know where he was going. There were so many cells and they were all practically empty. When they got into the dungeons they were quietly searching for Gavin, finding him in the only cell guarded. Then he screamed. It was horrifying to find him in such a terrible state.

Geoff had to focus. He was running closer to the castle exit, someplace he really didn’t want to be. The dungeon was underground and since a part of it was directly underneath the castle, it meant he was coming to the dungeons end. He saw a few guards up ahead and readied his sword. He had the advantage with the element of surprise and took them out.

“My, my, I do have to fix the security down here.”

A voice behind Geoff made him alert. He gripped his sword tightly and turned around. He didn’t know what to expect but what he got, he couldn’t believe. Ryan himself stood before him. Geoff was quick to raise his sword up the maniacs neck.

“Easy there.” Ryan said as he raised his hands up. “I’m not gonna try anything, you have the upper hand.”

“Where. Is. Mogar!?”

“Who?”

“Don’t fucken play with me. You know who I’m talking about.”

“Perhaps I do, or maybe I don’t. What exactly do you plan to do anyway?”

“Oh, you’re about to find out you son of a bitch.”

    Just as Geoff moved his sword to strike he heard Jack call his name. He looked back to see Jack and Ashley carrying Gavin between them.

“Holy shit!” Jack said. “Is that-”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Ryan bowed his head playfully. “Although I’m not sure what you’re doing here at this late hour. Also you’re carrying something of mine.” 

“He’s not a piece of property.” Geoff yelled. “Where’s Mogar?!”

“I don’t know.”

“Stop lying.”

“Geoff I hate to say this but we have to go.” Ashley said. “Guards will be coming down to rotate and he’s here so we’re...screwed.”

“Fine.”

Geoff grabbed Ryan and twisted his right hand behind his back. Then he placed his sword against the King’s throat.

“We’ll take him and use him in case we come across any other guards.”

“Alright.”

The group went back the way they came. There were multiple entrances to the dungeons. One being through the castle and a few others throughout the dungeon itself. The way the came in was through a delivery gate, the farthest from the the castle. Gavin didn’t seem troubled by the movement. Although he soon realized Ryan being dragged along like a hostage.

“What...is going on?”

“We’re getting you out.” Jack said.

“Where’s M...Mogar?”

“He…”

“Save your strength Gavin.” Ryan teased. “Your boy will be just fine.”

“Shut up Ryan.” Geoff spat. “Next word out of you draws blood.”

Ryan only smiled but complied with Geoff’s request. The group soon reached their exit with no interference. First Jack and Ashley got Gavin out, he was the priority. Geoff dragged along Ryan, not ready to let him go. They walked out into the woodland area where Lindsay was waiting.

She had a horse drawn carriage with her that she acquired earlier. Jack got Gavin into the back with care then got in himself. Ashley followed along and told Geoff to get in. Before he could move an arrow struck the edge of the carriage. There was still a bit of sunlight left and off in the distant they could see some castle guards coming their way.

“Your move.” Ryan grinned. “I’m sorry you couldn’t get your other boy.”

“Shut the fuck up Ryan.”

“That is no way to address your King. Then again I’m not showing such courtesy to the previous ruler of the land.”

The guards were getting closer and more arrows rained down on them, all thankfully missing. Geoff froze for a bit from Ryan’s words, he knew. It wasn’t time to think about that, he had to move. He hated the idea of leaving without Mogar but if he didn’t go now they’d all end up in a cell. He glanced back to the guards then threw Ryan to the ground. He was quick to stab his leg then jump into the carriage. Once Geoff was in Lindsay got the horse moving and they were off.

Gavin was unconscious by Jack, thankfully unaware of the whole situation. Ashley pulled out a crossbow, ready to fire if the guards pursued. Geoff looked at Jack, the mission was only partially a success. Mogar was still in the hands of the King. Yet they got lucky guards didn’t follow them. They were home free, well, not all of them.   


♥♥♦♥♥

Guards helped Ryan to his feet and held him up. He ignored the blood and pain from his injury, caring more about his dirty clothes. Although he was a bit impressed Geoff had the guts to actually stab him. The fact that the man didn’t kill made him smile, despite everything he was still and always in control. Meg had been leading the group and was now ordering the guards to follow.

“No.” Ryan called. “No need to pursue them, their escape only benefits me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I did let them break in and take Gavin, didn’t I?”

“What about Mogar?” Meg asked.

“He’s fine. Although I do need his room prepared and then move him. I advise to not be gentle.”

“Right away, you should return indoors and have the nurse look at your wound.”

“Where’s Ray?”

“Still sleeping your Majesty.”

“Good. Tonight’s events didn’t happen. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I’m glad you slept well.”

The King returned to his castle, giving orders to guards and continuing the night as if nothing happened. Two guards took him to the nurse to recover. It was a simple clean up and and taking a healing potion. Geoff had no idea but he played his part perfectly. After all he was just one of the pawns in the King’s game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bravo to Canadiantardis for hitting it on the nail. Also I'm so sorry, but it was nice to see that someone put the pieces together. I wonder what else you can piece together and if you'll like it. Thx for reading, I hope you all are enjoying the story.


	10. Memories

The darkness only brought nightmares. Gavin’s screams were never ending, bringing Michael only pain. Nights, sleeping, used to be so peaceful with his boy wrapped in his arms but now it was horrifying. He slept alone, cold, wrapped up in the bed sheets. Everything had been just fine until they were captured and chained.

They were kept in cages like animals and treated like them. Rarely did they see the sky or other people who weren’t just like them. Perhaps if Michael had been alone he could have escaped, gotten rid off the vial men but they were cunning. They got their hands on Gavin while he was distracted, that boy is his only weakness. Watching him bleed, cry out in pain, it was enough to make him fall captive.

Michael rarely fought back knowing his actions would only get Gavin injured. That was the point after all, break him, break them all then sell them off to the highest bidder. It was a less than human existent and it seemed like Geoff liked them too much that he would keep them until they keeled over and died. Sometimes the pain just became too much and they’d be so numb they’d forget what was happening was real. It was always a rude awakening the next day.

Since Geoff had no intention of letting them go, when auctions, private auctions, took place Michael and Gavin tended to be displays. Shown off like Geoff’s proudest achievement. Although one day it came to an end, for Michael at least. That day the business was just quietly camping, halfway to their next destination when they were ambushed. Castle guards attacking them on all sides.

The guards didn’t fully succeed since Geoff got away with a few other of his  _ possessions _ , including Gavin. They would have pursued him but instead they took care of those whom they had freed. All of them were given proper food and drink and taken back to the castle to recover. Lucky enough Geoff had left behind Michael’s sword, something he had kept as a trophy.

The King was so generous to all those who were brought to him. He help them get back to their old selves and then sent them off home. The only problem was Michael had no home, his home was Gavin and he was lost to him. Once the King heard of his situation he made a proposition. Michael had skill, so he asked for him to stay, to remain as the King’s personal guard in exchange for the crown helping him find Gavin.

There wasn’t much thinking it through for Michael knew what had to be done. He accepted the King’s offer with no hesitation and so began a new life. In no time he was back to full strength, teaching some of the guards a thing or two about combat. He actually enjoyed the new position but Gavin would always be in his dreams. The screams would be never ending until Gavin was safe in his arms again.

♥♥♦♥♥

Meg knew the dangers in going down to get Mogar. The guy was far from human at the moment. She’s peaked into the white chamber a few times before. He was always yelling, the room he was in was a mess, fangs and claws exposed. It didn’t seem like the best idea to just go in but orders were orders.

    The guards she had with were wearing strong armor and had chains at the ready. She watched Mogar freak out for a while longer before opening the door and letting the guards in. She remained by the door, not wanting to get into too much danger. Mogar immediately got into attack mode when the guards came in. He may have been wearing a blindfold but he moved as if he perfectly saw his opponents. 

    He roared and jumped at the nearest guard. The guy did well defending himself while the other surrounded the warrior, struggling to get the chains on him. The warrior fought well despite being awake for nearly four days straight. Took a while but Mogar was chained and pulled out of the room. It was like having a rabid dog on a leash, multiple leashes.

    The boy wouldn’t stop screaming, Meg was afraid he’d wake up everyone in the castle. She could easily hit him over the head to knock him out but she wasn’t gonna risk it. At this point she didn’t understand what Ryan could want with Mogar, he was nothing but a beast now. His room was upstairs and they had to get him inside. That wasn’t as hard but it didn’t seem like a good idea to unchain him.

    Regardless of the risk it was part of the job. Meg wasn’t gonna do it herself but at least he had calmed down a bit. He wasn’t as vicious but it was weird to see him calm down. It was definitely more of a problem to remove the chains than get them on. She handed a guard the key to the chains and sat down, it’d be fun to watch.

    It was more of a power struggle. The guards tried to pin him down on the ground and beat him. It seemed like it was gonna go nowhere but eventually the hits got through to him. Meg heard the whimpers from Mogar as his growling and yelling turned to tears. It was strange to see him break down like that but he was no longer chained or blindfolded so she was done there. She and the rest of the guards left Mogar to cry in his room. As Meg walked out she nearly crashed into Ryan.

“Your majesty, I didn’t see you there.”

“Not to worry, just went to check on Ray. Is Mogar inside?”

“Yes. He’s crying on the floor. I don’t kn-”

“It’s fine. I’ll pay him a visit in a minute.”

“Alright then, if you don’t mind I’d like to turn in for the night.”

“Go ahead, after what you’ve done you deserve some rest.”

“Thank you.”

The other guards had already gone and Meg went off to her own room. For the next part Ryan just had to be caring. Mogar already had a story running through his head, he just needed to finish it. To make it real.

♥♥♦♥♥

“GAVIN!”

The screams just wouldn’t stop. His strength was long gone and there was nothing he could do. The cage was his home, a prison of pain. He hated being helpless but he had been beaten, more accurately Gavin had been beaten for them both to submit. Nothing but living bones to display.

“Mogar!” 

His name echoed in his head. There were times when he forgot he had one. It was always Gavin’s hoarse voice which reminded him, reminded him who he was.

“Mogar!”

There were times where he wished Gavin would stop screaming, stop breathing. So he’d be free, long gone from the pain of the real world. It never happened. The screams always went on.

“MOGAR!”

Mogar’s eyes snapped open. He realized he had just been dreaming, no, living through a nightmare. Once his eyes were open the screams stopped. He was cowering in the corner of the room and noticed Ryan’s concerned eyes staring down at him.

Ryan...the King, he had been so kind to take him in and help him recover. All he’s ever done was be kind, giving him a home and hope. Mogar looked away from the King’s fearful eyes and looked down at his own hands. Ryan was holding his wrists, keeping his hands apart, to keep him from hurting himself. He had his claws out. He took a deep breath and retracted his claws.

“I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” Ryan asked.

“I woke you and I could have hurt you.”

“I’m not the concern here. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine your Majesty.”

“You don’t have to lie to me Mogar. All I wish to do is help you.”

“You have.”

    Mogar slowly pulled his hands out Ryan’s grasp. He stood up and looked around. His head was a bit fuzzy and Ryan stood up as well.

“You’re in your room Mogar?” Ryan told him. “You’re safe.”

“Right…”

“I know you’ve had...trouble sleeping, so I’ve got something for you.” Ryan reached into his robe and pulled out a small vial of purple liquid. “It’s a sleeping potion, it should help you sleep in peace.”

“I appreciate it but-”

“Take it, I can see the bags under your eyes, you need to sleep. I can’t have my top warrior under peak performance.”

Mogar reached out for the vial Ryan was offering him. His hand hovered over it for a while before he took it. He wasted no time drinking it and placing the empty vial on his nightstand. He rubbed his head as he sat down on the bed and wiped away the tears.

“Thank you my King.”

“Please, when it’s just you and I you can call me Ryan. Names are very important, a good way to show trust and friendship.”

“Thanks Ryan.”

Ryan smiled. “Just get some rest okay.”

“Will do. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Mogar got into bed and pulled the sheets up. Despite the warmth the sheets brought he felt cold. It was funny, he had his fur and the bed yet without Gavin he was always cold. Ryan excused himself from the room and quietly exited. 

Once outside Mogar’s room he looked over the balcony. The rooms for many of his top employees were on the second floor around the courtyard. When Ryan had walked in he found the boy curled up against the corner of the room. He was crying and begging for the pain to stop. There was something so satisfying in seeing such a strong warrior at his mercy. Point for the Mad King, it was now Geoff’s move and he’ll play right into his own death.

♥♥♦♥♥

Ray woke up in an empty bed. His head was spinning and as he sat up he noticed the bottle of wine on the nightstand. He grabbed it and realized it was empty. Last night he remembered having a drink but did he have more than one. Just then Ryan emerged from the bathroom.

“I’m glad to see you’re up.” He said. “We had quite a night, celebrating and all.”

“Did we drink the whole thing?” Ray asked as he held up the bottle.

“We did indeed. My head’s still spinning a bit. How are you feeling?”

“Okay.”

“Good, although with everything that has been going on there has been one or two things I’ve neglected to inform you about.”

Ray sat up in bed. “It’s alright, you’ve been really busy since you put forth that new law. What’s up?”

“Thank you for being so understanding. Anyway remember the new recruits I mentioned long ago?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well I have someone I’d like you to me later today. His name is Mogar and he’s a very skilled fighter. I’ll tell you more about him over breakfast. Besides that we are also having guests for dinner.”

“Guests? Who?”

“The Pakart family from Manta.”

Ray was speechless. Manta was known to be a very dangerous place for anyone who wielded magic. The place is so far south from the kingdom it was why he had lived so far north. The Pakart’s though, they were ruthless killers. They hunted magic users for fun and tonight Ray would be in their presence. He knew he shouldn’t panic but he felt it.

“How...how long will they be staying.”

“Not long.” Ryan said with a smile. “I assure you.” 

That smile, Ray had known it for a while now and he knew what it meant. Tonight would certainly be eventful and suddenly Ray’s fear just disappeared. He began to look forward to dinner.

“By the way, I didn’t invite them. The Pakart’s asked to visit, how could I refuse.”

♥♥♦♥♥

Mogar stared at himself through the wall mirror in his room. He looked fine, healthy. After so long of being a lifeless corpse he came back to life, but he was alone in that victory. Gavin was still missing, still out of his reach, and all alone. He couldn’t think about that, he had a job to do, so he’d have to be strong. After many days of rehabilitation and doing small work he was ready to really help Ryan.

The King knew he had amazing skills and wanted him to have an important position, royal guard. He’d be in charge of looking out for the King and Prince of Asinis. It was a good job and he felt honored to have such a title. This was gonna be his life, he already lived in the castle for some time now. It was his home and one day soon it’d also be Gavin’s.

Once he was ready for the day he went down to the kitchen. Ryan said he’d be welcome to join him at all meal times but he doesn’t find it appropriate, at least at the moment. Mogar would silently eat down in the kitchen with the other cooks. After breakfast he’d go to the royal dining hall where Ryan and the Prince were. He’d silently wait outside till they finished their meal.

There wasn’t a clock around so Mogar did not know how long he’d wait, but he didn’t care. He felt a bit of safety being by the King. Although this time things were a little different. Mogar had yet to formally meet the Prince and it seemed that today was that day. As Ryan came out of the dining room the Prince followed behind him.

“Greetings Mogar, I am glad to see you.”

“My King.” Mogar bowed.

“I’d like you to meet the Prince, Ray.”

“Your Highness.” He bowed again.

“You must be Mogar.” Ray said. “It’s a pleasure to have you. I’ve heard a lot about you and I want you to know I’ll also helping in your mission.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s nice that you two are now acquainted.” Ryan said. “Now if you’ll excuse me Ray, Mogar and I have some business to discuss.”

“Alright I’ll see you later.” 

Ryan and Mogar went down the hall going to the King’s study. Mogar was mainly silent on the walk, he didn’t know what to say. Ryan didn’t mind his silence, but he understood it. The gears in his head were still turning and adjusting to his new life. He’d be lying if that sleeping potion he’d given the boy earlier didn’t have other effects.

Mogar followed Ryan into his study but didn’t sit down. He figured it would be a simple matter to speak of and he was right. The King went to a desk he had up against the right wall and opened up the drawer. From it he pulled out a sword but not just any sword, the sword of Uzvara, his sword. Ryan held the blade in his hand and offered it to Mogar.

“I’ve kept it safe until you were...strong enough to wield it again. When I found you...you weren’t ready to hold it. Now, you are ready and you’ll be needing this as you remain by my side. After all you are the only one who can wield its power.”

    Mogar slowly reached for the sword. Once he felt the blade in his grip again, he felt its power. It had been so long since he held it. Something would always feel wrong without it. The blade was a gift his father had given him in his dying breath. Although even if he had it, there was something still missing, Gavin.

“Thank you, your Majesty. I will serve you well with my blade.”

“I have no doubt about that. Now we should speak of your first task as my official royal guard. Dinner.”

“I am in no place to dine with you or the Prince.”

“I know, perhaps another time. Tonight I need you to be present as the royal guard. The castle is having guests tonight, quite unexpected, but this is an opportunity. I know things won’t go so smoothly so I need you to be there.”

“Of course.”

“Good. Dinner’s at six, be prepared for _anything_.”

Mogar bowed his head and excused himself from the King’s study. He went to his room and stared at his own sword. He admired it, it was like its own life form, and it was bonded to him. Despite having it though something felt off, but he ignored it. He had a job to do and a dinner party to prepare for.

♥♥♦♥♥

It was noon when the guests arrived, the Pakarts. The family was a small one, only consisting of the Lord and Lady with their son. Both Ryan and Ray welcomed their guests with open arms. Mogar stood off to the side watching, waiting, making sure nothing bad happened. The Pakarts didn’t seem to be any harm, not even their teenage boy.

The King had been quick to prepare some entertainment for his guests. They gathered in the courtyard while some jester fooled around for laughs. Ray was not at all interested much in the guests. He didn’t talk much and tried to avoid any sort of interaction with them. Ryan noticed and would whisper to his Prince to ease him. Everything seemed normal but things did change at dinner.

A huge meal had been prepared, dinner for royalty. Again there wasn’t any kind of tension in the air, even Ray seemed to be enjoying himself now. Mogar stood up against the wall, his sword secured on his back, behind Ryan. He would have stood at attention as expected but Ryan told him he didn’t have to be so stiff, he was human after all.

The Lady and Lord sat down before the King on either sides of the table. The Lord on the King’s right and Lady on the left. Their son sitting next to his mother. The tables end use to seat only one person, the King, but Ryan insisted it be made so two could sit at the end. He always wanted to be as close as possible to his Prince.

“Who is that man anyway?” The Lady asked. 

“That would be Mogar.” Ryan answered. “He’s my royal guard.”

“Really? I had no idea you’d ever need one.”

“Is that so?”

“Of course your Majesty.” The Lord added. “Although I see that with how times are changing you might need one.”

Ryan put down his utensils and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. He took a quick glance at Ray who sat on his left then turned his attention to his guests.

“What changes do you believe require me to increase my own personal security? Mogar has such skill and potential I felt the need to provide him with a position that would allow him to hone his power.” 

“That’s so kind, you do truly deserve to wear the crown.” The young boy said.

“Nonetheless you did not answer my previous question. What changes put me in danger?”

“It is quite obvious your Majesty. You placing magic under crown protection will certain cause complications amongst those who despise magic.” said the Lord. “Those people might try something against you.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“I beg your pardon.”

“Oh please, Devino, don’t play coy.”

The room fell into silence. The only noise was Ray swirling around his glass of wine. No one paid him attention but tension was building up. Devino and Ryan were staring at each other before the lord decided to answer the King.

“I’m assuming you got someone to help you on your last execution. To make it seem like you have magic and of course no one would question if the Prince had any.”

“I didn’t lie.”

Ryan snapped his fingers and the drink in the Lady’s hand exploded. The glass shattered into pieces and wine spilled onto her face and clothes. The Lady didn’t know how to react to such a change in  the room.

“That’s certainly impressive.” She nervously commented. “Truly you are a warlock so there’s no doubt your Prince is.”

“You talking about me?” Ray questioned.

“You know how it is my love.” Ryan said, leaning back into his chair. “Those who are afraid have a hard time understanding the good in magic.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re implying your Majesty.” said Devino.

The young boy had gotten up to help his mother clean herself up. Once the glass had broken Mogar had gotten off the wall. This was probably why he had been needed at dinner. The King had plans for the Pakarts and it wasn’t gonna be pretty.

“I’ll admit,” Ryan began. “Killing can be so much fun. You feel like a god as you hold someone else’s life in your hands. They’re at your mercy and how they beg for life. It’s so beautiful.”

“I-”

“You on the other hand kill without purpose. Taking the life of innocent warlocks and witches, for sport. What? Did you think I didn’t know what your family does in the shadows. You disgust me.”

“We do gods work.” The Lady spoke, her voice steady. “That’s why it brings us pleasure, to please the heavens. You have no god, only the devil.”

“Darling, I assure, I _am_ god. Although through your eyes, I am the _devil_ himself.”

“Your kind are monsters who need to be sent back to hell.”

“How about,” Ray said as he put down his empty glass. “You go first.”

Ray stared at the Lady with a smirk on his face. He worked his magic quickly and began ripping the air out of her lungs. Her son backed away as she suddenly began struggling to breath. She had a hand on her throat, looking at her husband with such fear. He wanted to help her but there was nothing he could do. She was suffocating in such a manner that seemed impossible.

Air was such a precious thing and Ray could feel it all. It was everywhere, it was essential to all living things and being able to take such a thing from someone was empowering. Putting a person in a void, feeling the air leave her and watch as the life left her eyes. This kind of magic was so much more fun, all he had to do was think, to use his mind.

It didn’t take long before the lady fell dead on the floor. Devino only took moments to collect himself before grabbing the steak knife and lunging at Ray. The Prince didn’t act, knowing he was the one in charge. All he did was utter one word.

“Mogar.”

Immediately the warrior pulled out his sword and jumped at Devino. He tackled the man to the ground and his sword pierced his heart. Mogar knew how to fight and hunt, he’d done it for years and he rarely missed the killing blow. Devino squirmed under the sword for a bit before Mogar growled and twisted it. There was a final grunt before the man went limp.

Mogar stood up and saw the smile on his King’s face. Soon all eyes fell on the son of the Pakart’s. The boy had his hands up, shaking, and slowly backing away.

“I...I never knew. I...I didn’t…”

“I didn’t think so.” Ryan said. “Sit.”

The kid didn’t move at first. Ryan glanced at Mogar who understood. He jumped over the table then pushed the kid into his seat and poured him a drink. The young boy was still shaking, his dead parents on the floor around him.

“Please don’t kill me.” He blurted out. “I don’t wanna die.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ray said. “That’d be a waste.”

“Absolutely, you are the new Lord of the Pakarts after all. What’s your name?” Ryan said.  


“You don’t...I thought-”

“I’d like to have you tell me.”

“Luke.”

“Well, Luke, we have much to discuss this evening.”

♥♥♦♥♥

“You did well, Mogar.”

The rest of the night had been fine. Luke had been taken to a guest room and would be leaving in the morning with some royal advisors. Ryan expected the boy to be smarter than his parents and do what’s right. By the time everyone turned in he seemed a lot calmer.

“I was only doing my duty.”

“Nonetheless, I am glad to have you. It is late and I recommend you get some rest. I left another sleeping potion on your nightstand if you need it.”

“Thank you.”

“Sleep well Mogar, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Mogar waited for the King to leave before going to his own room. He placed his sword by his bed and sat down. What he had done didn’t bother him at all, he was doing his job and it wasn’t the first time he killed someone. He looked at the vial on his bed, he needed to actually sleep. Tomorrow morning he’d hopefully wake up to good news.

After he drank the potion he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Something was bothering him in the back of his mind but as the potion pulled him to sleep he ignored it and closed his eyes. The silence of sleep was good for the night but he didn’t want to feel alone. Hopefully the next day would be better.

♥♥♦♥♥

When Ryan got to his chambers he saw Ray sprawled on the bed. He called out his name but realize he was already sleeping. He laughed and lightly shook Ray to wake him. The boy jumped up, his hair a bit messed up.

“What! What happened?”

“You fell asleep still dressed.”

“Oh...I’m just really-”

“I know, you pushed your magic pretty far tonight.”

“I’ve been practicing.” Ray mumbled.

“You’ve been doing small things, not ripping the air out of someone’s lungs.”

“It was fun.”

“No doubt in that. Now let’s get you out of those clothes.”

“Help me Ryan.”

Ray stretched out his arms and shut his eyes. The King smiled and kneeled down by the bed, undoing Ray’s shirt. He could see Ray falling back asleep, he looked like a child. He helped Ray slip out of his shirt then pushed him back on the bed. Undoing the pants would be a lot smoother. His actions could have lead to something more but Ray had fallen asleep again.

This time Ryan just moved Ray up onto the pillow and tucked him in. He still had to undress so he went to the bathroom to not disturb Ray at all. Once he was ready for sleep he carefully got into bed. He stared at Ray sleeping for a bit before closing his eyes and falling into slumber.


	11. Recovery

    It would have been best to get as far from Asinis as possible but they couldn’t. Gavin’s injuries were way too severe, it wasn’t good to move him so much. The group returned to Galva and Jack was in charge of tending to Gavin’s injuries. From the way the boy was they’d be able to move in a day or two, hopefully.

They tried using healing potions but they had little to no affect on him. His injuries could heal on their own but it would take a lot of time. As soon as they had gotten back to Divi Jack noticed Gavin was unconscious. His breathing was raspy and it brought panic to Geoff. He would have made things worse if Jack hadn’t told him to back off while he examined the boy.

He was going into a state of shock. Jack was quick to act, telling Geoff to levitate the boy’s legs as he turned his head to the side in case he threw up. When they got to be somewhere safe Jack was quick to ask about the medicine the alley cats kept around. Steffie didn’t hesitate to bring a case of potions she had. Luckily Jack recognized most of them and grabbed the vial of grey liquid.

Geoff handed over the syringe and Jack managed to get the liquid into it without shaking too much. He needed to stay strong, he ripped Gavin’s shirt a bit and jabbed the syringe into his chest. Gavin gasped awake and pushed everyone off to the side then threw up. The needle was sticking out of his chest and he pulled it out, examining it.

“Strength? A potion of strength?” Gavin coughed. “A little too much, but thanks.”

    Gavin dropped the syringe on the floor and crashed back down on the bed. Everyone in the room was relieved that Gavin was okay, but soon enough the potions immediate effect wore off and he became aware of the pain all over. Jack reached into the case for the healing potion but Gavin pushed it away.

“It won’t do much.” He said. “I’ve been pumped full of a lot of that stuff. Taking anymore of it won’t help.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“These injuries, they’re not the first ones. This girl, Meg, beat me, healed me and repeat for a while. She...recorded the whole thing, I don’t know why.”

“Did you say Meg?” Lindsay asked, she had come into the room to check on Gavin and overhead him. “Purple haired girl.”

“Yeah.”

“That would be dollface.”

“Who’s dollface?” Geoff asked.

“Ryan’s right hand, his most trusted person. She used to be a close contact of ours until we realized who she was. We couldn’t trust her and we had her leave.”

“Clever though, he had someone in your ranks to know what happens in the dark.” Jack said.

“Well he can’t do that any more, we have a little more freedom in our work.” She got silent for a bit but then lost her soft look. “Gavin we need to know what happened to you, Mogar’s still missing and we don’t-”

“I don’t know either. We used to be in the same cell but a few days ago he was taken somewhere else. I don’t...I haven’t seen him, but I…”

“Gavin, it’s okay.” Geoff assured. “You’re safe, you’re with us, but we need to know what happened. Why were you screaming when we found you?”

Gavin sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. Tears stung his eyes, he didn’t want to remember. He wanted to pretend Michael was in another room and that he’d see him soon but he couldn’t be a fool. If Michael was in his position he would be stronger, he had to be, for his boi.

“Magic runs both ways. While imprisoned I lost touch with magic, the healing potions, they’re made by magic, having so much of it gave me some strength. Using magic to escape was pointless, so instead I...I decided to check on M...Mogar. I used an old spell, a kind of forbidden one, to get into his head.” Tears were swelling up, he wasn’t even sure what happened then. “He was fine, physically speaking, but he was hearing me scream, that’s all he heard. There was magic in him, I don’t know why, or how, but he was in pain. Whatever they’re doing to him is worse than what happened to me.”

Jack grabbed his hand, he nodded his head, telling him it was okay to cry. Gavin didn’t hesitate to do so, pulling Jack into a hug. The King always seemed like such a nice person, he did nothing wrong, but he saw the darkness behind that crown. It was horrifying to know what goes on in the castle. He never wanted to go back.

Lindsay knew that Geoff and Jack wouldn’t want to leave Gavin so she offered to get them all something to eat. She’s never seen someone so damaged before, it really was a miracle he was still alive. It was still early so the pub was closed, she managed to find Kerry and asked him to whip up some breakfast for the guests.

She needed to speak with Steffie and when she got to her study Ashely was there. They had been talking about something but immediately stopped when Lindsay came in. It wasn’t her business to know what went on between those two. Steffie knew why she came in so she just sat back down and gestured for Lindsay to do the same.

“How’s Gavin?”

“Alive.” Lindsay said. “Jack will watch over him, tend to his recovery but in a day or two they’ll probably move away from Asinis.”

“Any idea where they’d go?” Ashley asked.

“I’ll be going with them back to Kundze in a day or two. I don’t know what they’ll do next. I promised them I’d get their boys back, my work with them isn’t done.”

“You can’t possibly break into the castle again. Mogar wasn’t in the cells with Gavin.” Steffie said. “I’d be suicide.”

“My contract is still in effect, we need to step back an lay low before planning our next move.”

Ashley sighed. “Well I’ve got some news for you, somethings are still changing in the kingdom.”

♥♥♦♥♥

Kerry came by to the room later in the day to get them to eat. Gavin looked better and Jack was quick to spoon feed the boy. The time just passed by and soon it was night fall again. Ashley came by then, having some news to report.

The King didn’t hesitate to reveal that the Pakarts, or at least the Lord and Lady, were no more. Anyone who knew anything, knew those two were killers. They got a taste of their own medicine and now their son would take on the name and make things right. No one knew how they died but some had their ideas but of course the people only see the King as their savior.

“Gosh, he’s really good at keeping the people, everyone on his side.” Geoff said. “Doesn’t matter what he’s done, our priority is taking care of Gavin.”

“Either way it’s late and you both need to rest, if you two start dying of sleep deprivation he won’t be happy.” Ashley said.  


“She’s got a point Geoff. You look half dead so we should both sleep.” Jack commented.  


“Alright, but we take turns. I don’t want Gavin to be alone at anytime.”

“Then I’ll take first watch.” Jack said. “Get some sleep.”

Geoff was still a bit hesitant but Jack’s pleading eyes convinced him to go to sleep. Gavin had gone to sleep hours ago, the more he rest the better he’d get. Jack was glad to have him back but Gavin wouldn’t want to go anywhere without Mogar. What he said, he couldn’t imagine what was happening to his other boy. 

It broke his heart that once Gavin was well enough they would have to move, leave the castle, Mogar behind. Right now though Gavin’s health was top priority. Jack really didn’t know what to do as he watched over Gavin. He just had to be awake because he knew Gavin could wake up screaming and would need someone. 

The silence gave him time to think. To just really understand the kind of monster Ryan was. He had heard rumors of the horror the King did but he never really believed them. Seeing the state Gavin was in made it all real. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. He expected to see Geoff but it was Ashley.

“Hey can I talk to you?”

“I...I um…”

“It’d be quick.”

“Okay.”

Jack didn’t want to leave Gavin but he knew this was important. He followed Ashley down the hall where no one was around so they wouldn’t accidentally wake someone up. Looking back on it, it wasn’t exactly the best idea.

♥♥♦♥♥

Gavin heard some creaking and groggily opened his eyes. He couldn’t really believe what he was seeing. He figured he was dreaming but it did seem way too real.

“Michael?”

“Sh, Gavin you need to stay quiet.”

“What- Michael! You made it out too, oh, I’m so happy to see you.”

Michael grinned. “Yeah, yeah, I...made it out.”

“Are you okay? I heard screams, I-”

“I’m okay, but you,” Michael reached out to touch the bruises on Gavin’s face. “What have they done to you.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“No, you haven’t, but it’s gonna be okay I promise you.”

Michael reached into the pouch he had and pulled out a vial. He handed the potion to his boi but Gavin refused.

“I’ve already had too much of that stuff.”

“I figured. It’s a different kind, meant to heal bleeding. Please, take it, you’ll feel better.”

“Okay.”

    Gavin took the vial and drank its contents. He coughed and then realized the sudden tiredness that overcame him.

“Michael...I...I don’t...think…”

    Gavin fell back down on the bed having passed out. Michael was aware of his injuries and knew the best way to get Gavin out was if he was unconscious. Once he was asleep Michael carefully got him out of bed. He had broken in through the bathroom window, cutting into the actual wall. He waited till he had a chance and now he was heading out.

    Ryan didn’t let him go all the way down to Divi by himself. There were guards and Ryan himself was waiting at the edge of town. All he had to do was get Gavin. He was so happy to have him but there wasn’t time to enjoy the moment. Once outside he moved as fast as possible without waking Gavin.

    His best choice of action was just to walk through town. It was late so not many people were around and again it was late, anyone who saw him would assume the guy over his shoulder was drunk. The idea worked nicely and as he walked people only gave him a knowing nod. He was gonna get home with Gavin and anyone who’d get in his way was a dead man. 

♥♥♦♥♥

When there was a knock on the door Geoff assumed it was his shift to watch over Gavin. Before he could say anything the door swung open and Jack came in, his face as pale as a ghost.

“What happened!? Is Gavin okay?”

“He’s gone!”

“What the hell do you mean he’s gone? He can barely move in bed without screaming his lungs out.”

“I don’t know how Geoff. He’s just gone.”

“How!? You were watching him.”

“Well…”

“What!” Geoff was visibly angry. “Did you leave him.”

“He was sleeping and it was only for a moment. Ashley needed to tal-”

“Stop. Just stop.”

Geoff got out of bed and started to gear up. Jack kept apologizing but he knew he couldn’t stay mad at him forever. He told Jack not to worry so much and go grab his stuff. Gavin couldn’t have gotten far on his own and if someone took him, it’s the same deal.

As Jack prepared Geoff went off to find Lindsay and Ashley to tell them what was going on. Lindsay would come but it was nice to have Ashley’s support as well. They were quickly outside but where would they begin. It was dark out and not many people were even around.

If Gavin had gone out somehow he’d have to have gone through town, anything outside would be pitch black at this point. There wasn’t really much to do but ask people if they’ve seen Gavin. It was such a simple thing and Geoff hated it but there was no choice. Despite its simplicity, it wasn’t even easy. 

Most people were going in for the night while others were just getting out. It seemed like no one would be of any use. Along with that Gavin had two ways he could have gone. In his state he wouldn’t have a sense of direction. Every second Geoff was just getting more and more frustrated. Slowly breaking inside, ready to snap as it just becomes clear he lost Gavin, again.

“Are you guys lost or something?”

A guy sitting in a rocking chair called out to them. He was alone and just smoking his pipe. Jack was the first to respond, taking charge with this man.

“No sir, we’re actually looking for our friend. Perhaps you’ve seen him. Golden hair, big nose, dressed in green, like a creeper.”

The man laughed. “He’s drunk of his ass.”

“Uh...yes I suppose he would look like that.” Jack said. “So you’ve seen him?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know where he went?”

“Seemed to be heading out of town, your friend must have passed out though, this other guy was carrying him. He wore this bear skin st-”

    Geoff was running before the man finished speaking. He had a direction and it made him so happy but he was also afraid. Someone took Gavin, but why? And whoever did had bear skin. It meant that someone was wearing Mogar’s stuff or...Geoff didn’t know how to make sense of the alternative. He didn’t even know which situation would be worse.

    He refused to stop running until he saw something worth stopping. Since it was practically empty outside he could hear the footsteps of his companions right behind him. There was nothing. Geoff got to the edge of town but no one was around, it was empty. The rest caught up as he was bent over catching his breath.

“There’s...no way...they...left...already.” Geoff panted. “They...they gotta still…be here.”

“Geoff we’ve-” Lindsay began but was cut off.

“I’m not losing anyone again!” Geoff shouted, then took some deep breaths. “Okay whoever took him was leaving town, so we follow the road then.” 

“It’s an idea.” Ashley said. “It’s not exactly safe for anyone to travel at night.”

“I’m not wasting anytime.”

Without another word Geoff left town. He walked out into the open road with no plan in mind. The others didn’t have much of a choice but to follow Geoff. They didn’t even know what to expect but no one, more than Geoff, wanted to go back empty handed.

No one could really see much in the dark but that didn’t stop Geoff. They got pretty far out of town before Geoff actually went into the woods. Off in the distant he saw some light. He didn’t think too much of it before following it. It led them to a camp set up by castle guards. Now they were getting somewhere.

The girls quietly climbed some of the trees around them to get a view as the guys stayed on the ground watching from a distance. The guards weren’t doing much but talking although there stuff was on the other side. Perhaps they had something or someone of more importance. Just as Geoff was to gesture for Jack to follow him someone else joined in the campfire.

Mogar appeared from the darkness and sat down by the fire. Geoff froze completely. He didn’t know what to feel. His boy was alive but it didn’t make sense for him to be there. He was thinking of approaching, talk to him to figure out what was going on but then things took a turn for the worse. The King himself appeared and sat next to Mogar.

“Are you alright?” He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah. I’m so happy to have him back, I...I just wanna see him. How is he anyway?”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve never seen such injuries, a regular healing potion won’t help him right now.” Ryan could see Mogar getting uneasy. “But when we get him back to the castle I’ll have Ray take a look at him. He’s much better with medicine than I am.”

“Why can’t we go now? Why do we have to camp.”

“You know it’s dangerous to travel at night. If we were to move now something could happen and Gavin could get even more hurt. It’s not worth the risk.”

    Mogar looked away and stared down at the fire. He just wanted to leave. To get as far away from that place as possible but Ryan had a point.

“Alright. You should probably get some rest my King.”

“As should you. We leave at dawn.”

Geoff was ready to just jump. He reached for his sword but then he was pulled back. A hand was over his mouth and he was dragged away. Lindsay had him in her arms and shoved him up against a tree, her hand still over his mouth.

“What the hell are you thinking?” She asked in a sharp whisper. “You can’t just attack.”

Geoff pushed off her hand. “Did you see him! He has Mogar!”

“Keep your voice down.” Ashley said as she quietly climbed down a tree. “If we get caught we’re dead.”

“But-”

“Geoff we can’t do anything. The King is here and countless guards. Attacking would be stupid.”

“Geoff we can’t stay here.” Jack said. “There could be scouts.” 

It was clear Jack was bothered by everything but he was a lot calmer. Geoff didn’t want to leave, what he saw, he needed answers. Yet this situation wasn’t gonna get him any answers. Lindsay slowly let him go and walked off, followed by Ashley.

“Let’s go Geoff.” Jack said. 

At first Geoff didn’t budge so Jack had to grab him and pull him along. Although it was clear that Ryan had done something to Mogar. He was in his head, pulling the strings, so he had to help him. This rescue stuff just moved to a higher level and it was in no way easier.


	12. Aftershocks

Gavin opened his eyes for a bit, still feeling sleepy. Despite his desire to go back to sleep he was waking up. He felt the pain in his body and snapped his eyes open. He sat up immediately, wrapping his arms around himself, and groaned.

He looked around to realize he was in a much nicer place, but it wasn’t home. The sound of water caught his attention and he took notice of the person by the bed. He was cleaning a rag in a bowl of water. The guy notice Gavin had his eyes on him so he smiled. Then it hit Gavin that it was the Prince.

“Oh my gosh! You’re the-”

Gavin cut himself off, feeling incredible pain in his chest. Immediately Ray got up gently placing his hands on Gavin and getting him to sit back.

“Take it easy there, Gavin, right?”

“Yeah.” Gavin breathed out.

“Okay, Gavin you need to relax. You’re in bad shape and any excess...anything will only hurt you more.”

“Okay but-”

This time Ray interrupted holding up a golden colored vial. He said it would help him and Gavin was really in no position to say no to the Prince. Gavin took the vial and smiled at the Prince. He drank the potion but felt nothing. Next thing he knew he was throwing up into a bucket on his lap.

“What...what was that?” Gavin asked, still coughing and spitting into the bucket.

“I’ve been told healing potions aren’t working on you because you’ve had an excess of them. Best way to fix that is to get it out of your system or as much as possible. That potion helps you get rid of the magic in your system from potions.” 

Gavin threw up into the bucket a bit more before the Prince finally took it from him. He certainly knew what he was doing.

“Thank you, your highness.”

“Please, call me Ray. No need for formalities here, besides it’s easier to say for someone in your state.”

“When did I get here?”

“This morning. I’ve been taking care of your wounds for a while. You’re pretty strong to still be alive with all your injuries. Do you mind?” 

Ray held out his hand to Gavin. Anyone normal would wonder what he wanted but Gavin knew. Most magic users could sense another power level through some sort of physical contact. Gavin placed his hand in Ray’s. The Prince smiled and closed his eyes.

“I think you’re good.” He said and put Gavin’s hand back on the bed. “I think a healing potion right now would help with the pain.”

“I’ve never understood why they stop working after a while.”

“They stop working for magic users, but never for normal people.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. The magic from the potion heals, but for people like you and me we also absorb some of the magic. It can help us and give us power.”

“Then why does it stop working for magic users.”

“To be honest most magic users don’t use healing potions. Well those who practice their magic more often. At a certain point a warlock or witch should have enough magic to use a spell to heal themselves. You drink enough potions and you gain the power for that spell.”

“Oh…”

“How often do you practice magic?”

“I don’t...I don’t really practice it. I only know a handful of spells, all very low level.” 

Ray snickered. “I’ll teach you then. If you want.”

“I’d like to learn a thing or two.”

“You got it. Now that potion.” 

Gavin didn’t question the potion despite it being a dark shade of green. He felt better immediately, happy to have some relief from his injuries. He sunk into the cushions behind him with a smile on his face.

“I’m really sorry for what happened to you.” Ray said.

“Huh?”

Just then they heard the doors to the room open. Soon Mogar appeared and froze when he saw Gavin.

“I’ll be going then.” Ray got up and gave Mogar a pat on his shoulder. “I’ll come by later to check on Gavin.”

Mogar thanked him and then the Prince left, shutting the doors behind him. Once the doors shut silence fell. Neither boy knew what to do but they were both infinitely happy to see one another.

♥♥♦♥♥

Once Ray shut the doors he turned around and was startled to see Ryan standing there. It was confusing at first but then he realized he had most likely brought Mogar here to see Gavin.

“How’s the boy?” Ryan asked.

“He’s doing well. His injuries are severe and deep but I’m sure in a day or two he’ll be back on his feet. The potions you gave me for him sure seem to do him good.”

“It’s good to hear. I’m glad we’ve found Gavin.”

“I hope he recovers well from his...mental state.”

“Don’t worry too much about that love. Gavin will be just fine. He’s in our hands now.”

“And there is no one I trust more.”

♥♥♦♥♥

Michael slowly walked towards Gavin. He was so happy to see him but it hurt to see his boi covered in bruises. He looked terrible yet Gavin gave him a goofy smile. At that moment Michael had tears running down his face. He got to the side of the bed and gently hugged Gavin.

It was hard to hold back but Gavin was still in a fragile state, he needed to be careful. Gavin gently patted Michael’s head, just as happy to see him.

“I’m okay, Michael. I’m right here.” 

“I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“If only I had been...stronger then none of this would have happened.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“But you were imprisoned for so long. All the pain you endured, look at you Gavin. You look awful.”

“How dare you!?” Gavin said. “I look beautiful.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile. Even in such dark times Gavin could still make jokes. He was something special.

“You were in the hands of that monster. Treated like an animal, I’ll make sure that never happens to you again. As long as you stay here, with me, you’ll be safe.”

“Michael, wherever you are, that’s where I want to be. I’m not going anywhere.”

Gavin moved over in the bed, patting the side so Michael would join him. Michael gladly got into the bed, pulling Gavin close and wrapping an arm around him. Despite being together again Michael didn’t know what to do. He’d been wanting to have Gavin back but now what, what should they even talk about.

“Gavin...what do you...remember?” Michael asked. “If...if you don’t want to…”

“I don’t know...I couldn’t see.” Gavin mumbled. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Michael you have nothing to apologize for. I’m okay.”

Michael pulled Gavin closer, slipping underneath the blankets.

“You didn’t sleep last night, did you?” Gavin asked.

“Not really. I don’t really sleep...without you.”

“You can sleep now.”

“Yeah.”

    They both tucked into bed. Gavin’s head still felt a bit fuzzy but he was fine. As long as he was with Michael he’d be fine. He trusted him and after everything he’s been through he would stay close. Things were so messed up but he knew Michael would help him put everything together.

♥♥♦♥♥

The day went so smoothly for Ryan. The kingdom was in order, and the law actually brought a greater sense of unity. Ryan had it all figured out. A great King had to put his people first and that was the key to power. At the end of the day Ryan went to check on his latest recruits.

Ray had gone back a few times throughout the day to provided Gavin with some more medicine. Mogar didn’t leave the room but he was glad that Ray was looking after him. It was mostly the pain meds that Gavin needed. As much as Gavin needed to recover there was still the issue of him mentality recovering. He’s been through a lot but Ryan said he’d take care of it. 

There wasn’t much need to knock so he walked in. He expected to see them talking but it was silent. The boys were sleeping on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Ryan smiled, they both seemed happy to be reunited. He quietly left the room and decided it was time he retired to bed as well. When he got to his chambers he found Ray preparing for bed.

“How are the boys?” Ray asked.

“They’re resting, it’s quite adorable.”

Laughs. “I look forward to having them, they seem like an interesting couple.”

“They certainly are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short chapter, but hey, a small break won't kill anyone....right?


	13. Preparations

    Geoff was in the back woods near Galva. He wielded his sword in hand, slicing at a tree, rage clear in his eyes. This was unacceptable, unforgivable. It infuriated him thinking about what Ryan had done, turned his own boy against him. Geoff drove his sword through the tree, the hilt nearly touching the wood. 

Jack had been watching Geoff, his anger was so clear as he swung his sword around. He knew what was bothering him and he was just as angry as Geoff. Seeing the Mad King and Mogar together, like everything was okay between them, hurt.

“I’m going to kill him, Jack. He...he brainwashed Mogar. I swear if we would have attacked he would have killed us on command. Mogar would have killed us Jack.” Geoff said.

“I know, and I’m not saying he deserves mercy, but...you don’t have a plan. Storming the castle will get you nowhere.”

“Then what am I supposed to do! These are my boys! Our boys! Gavin is back in the hands of that maniac! Who knows what he’ll be like when we see him again.”

“Then do it. Train, and when you see that bastard again, you drive your sword right through his heart.”

“Oh I will Jack, believe me, I will.”

Geoff ripped the sword from the tree and turned around to Jack. He drew his own sword and got into a fighting stance. They had to be ready for this, this war of theirs, if they expected to win. Geoff smiled and swung his sword. The sound of clashing blades filling the morning sky.

♥♥♦♥♥

Within a day Gavin was back on his feet but not off the meds. He still needed to remain calm, so he needed the meds. In that time Michael was the one who cared for him. He walked him around the castle, showing him around and made sure he didn’t hurt himself. Since Ryan cared so much he had both of them join him and Ray for meals.

They were rather pleasant as Gavin told stories of his adventures with Mogar. Their travels and hunting trips throughout the land. Overall Gavin was happy to be there, happy to have Mogar and be safe. Though something was always tugging in the back of his mind. He didn’t pay it much attention for as long as Mogar was around he’d be fine.

Whenever he could Gavin would spend time with Ray, learning. Ray preferred to be out in the garden with a spell book of some sorts teaching Gavin magic. He was so intrigued to learn of his own life, to learn about what he could do. Most of the time Mogar would be there too, watching his boi have fun, and making sure he stayed safe.

“So this spell? It...can make things fly?”

“Yeah, you gotta focus on the object and lift it in the air. I’ll show you.” 

Ray gently cut a rose from the garden and placed it on the table from the Gazebo. Mogar sat off to the side watching them. Ray smiled and held his hand out, using his power and commanding the rose to gently lift up in the air. He smiled and made it do a few circles before bringing it over and snatching it out of the air.

“Patience and focus are all you really need.” Ray said.

“I...woah, that just seems awesome.”

“You try it.” 

Ray placed the rose back on the table and stepped aside for Gavin to try. Gavin grabbed the spell book looking over the spell again. He stared back and forth between the book and the rose. After a bit he decided to try it, holding his hand out and focusing on the rose. Nothing happened and he began to straining himself.

“Easy. Took me five times before I could even move the damn thing.”

Gavin relaxed himself a bit and soon the rose lifted up into the air. He squealed and jumped around, the rose falling but he caught it quickly again with his magic. He was so happy. He gently moved the rose over and placed it in Mogar’s lap.

“Love you boi.” 

Mogar picked up the rose and held it in his hand, a huge grin on his face, then he put it on his ear.

“I love you too.”

The three headed back into the castle. Ray and Gavin becoming good friends and Mogar just happy to see his boi everyday. Lunch was as marvelous as usual but Ray had his own things to do. In the afternoon Mogar and Gavin went out into the garden once more, just sitting amongst the flowers.

♥♥♦♥♥

Michael sat on the floor, holding Gavin in his arms as they stare at the garden and the sky. It was peaceful, something they both longed for. The wind was cool and the world was quiet. Gavin leaned into Michael, snuggling up to him.

“I’ve missed you.” Gavin said.

“As have I. I don’t know how I survived without you.”

“But you did, and you rescued me.”

“I wish I had done so sooner.”

“Doesn’t matter. I am here now.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Gavin took potions after eating. They relaxed him and made the days go by easier. With this peace Gavin wanted to be closer to his love. He quietly casted his spell and slowly eased into the Michael’s mind. It might not had been the best idea but he wanted to do it regardless.

He felt the same peace as he did from within Michael. A sense of calm and trust as well. He liked the castle and the wonderful King. Michael felt safe there, loyal, and in that state the feelings seeped into Gavin, becoming true for him too. He didn’t want anything to happen, he didn’t want to leave Michael, ever.

“Michael...do you like it here?”

“Yeah, I could never thank the King enough for all he’s done for me. I might not even have you here in my arms without his help. Do you like it here?”

“I am...warming up to it well. Ray is truly an amazing Prince and Ryan, he is the right man to where the crown. Overall I am just happy to be with you.”

“I’m glad to hear that. We are safe here.”

“I can’t wait till my magic works better so I can help you with your job.”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“You’re the King’s royal guard, quite a title if I do say so myself, but I wanna be useful to and not just be here because you are.” 

“So what are you suggesting?”

“Well, with my magic and archery I could surely protect Ray, be another royal guard, for the Prince. You know I can do it.”

“I do, you have the skills for it. Though that means some more hand to hand combat training don’t you think?”

“I am willing to try anything.”

Gavin leans up to kiss Michael, the spell slowly fading and him returning to himself. He grinned.

“Have I told you that I love you today Michael?”

“Yes, you have.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, and I will do anything to keep you safe.”

“As will I.”

♥♥♦♥♥

Back in the castle Ryan watched the two from a window. A devilish grin on his face mixed with actual joy. Meg approached him, not speaking and merely gazing out into the garden as he did. The sun had begun to set and the usual sky blue was becoming a calming orange.

“How is the golden haired boy settling?” Meg asked.

“Well, I have crafted his medical potions by hand. Keeping his mind relatively numb, as long as he has Mogar he won’t question too much.”

“What about his memories?”

“He will believe what Mogar tells him. I know that boy has a knack for entering the mind of his partner. Mogar’s crafted memories will become his, and there will be no resistance.”

“You really do think of everything don’t you?”

“Of course. A King must always be two or more steps ahead of everyone.”

“But you have given them stories, fairytales to believe. They may learn the truth or find something that doesn’t fit. Like the fact that in their minds Geoff is a monster.”

“I assure you, they will never doubt the stories I have told them. As I say, if you tell a lie long enough, it becomes the truth.”

“I don’t doubt you your majesty, ever.”

“Good.”

♥♥♦♥♥

As the sun set Michael and Gavin returned inside. They dined in royalty and then tucked into bed. Gavin slept in Michael’s arms, curled up like a fetus. The arms of his boi wrapped around him, holding him close and keeping him safe. 

    Michael stayed awake for a few hours longer. Despite having his boi he still found it a bit hard to sleep. He was worried of the dangers outside the castle. Afraid to leave and return to find Gavin gone once again. It was relatively soothing for him to just hold a sleeping Gavin in his arms.

    He knew he needed to sleep and Ryan wasn’t hesitant in giving him sleeping potions. He took one before sleeping, kissing Gavin’s head and closing his eyes. Gavin wrapped in his arms, snug and safe. He slept in peace.


	14. Confrontations

“Guys, I heard the King is going on a little trip.”

Ashley had gathered everyone together in Steffie’s main study to talk. It had been a week since Gavin had been taken and all Geoff had been doing was fighting with Jack. Either with swords or verbally. They were both tired of waiting around but there was not much they could do, but this, this could be useful.

“A trip? Where is he going?” Geoff asked.

“Rumor is he is going to Meli on some sort of business with the lord there.”

“And you want us to go because?”

“The King will be out of the castle. Mogar’s his royal guard so he’ll obviously be going. This is your chance to get close to him and possibly kill the King.”

“She has a point Geoff.” Jack interjected. “He’ll be outside and away from a wall of protection. This is what we’ve been training for. We can get him.”

“Then what are we waiting for, let's pack.” 

“We need a plan though.” Lindsay added.

“I know, but it’s best if we get to Meli first. Figure out where the King will be staying and stuff. Recon.”

Lindsay grinned. “Now you’re speaking my language. We leave at noon, that way we can get there by nightfall.”

“Agreed.”

♥♥♦♥♥

There was no helping it when it came to this trip. He needed to speak to the lord in Meli. The man himself was old and any form of travel places his health in danger. In truth it was no bother but his enemies were out there. He did keep this secret from many but there was always a chance.

“What’s on your mind?”

Ray’s voice pulled him out of his own thoughts. Originally he did want to bring Ray with him but the boy insisted and he couldn’t think of a good reason to deny him. He didn’t mind the company, he loved every moment he spent with Ray.

“Not much, just business.”

“This little trip sounds nice.”

“For you I suppose, but I’m sure I’ll enjoy myself.” Ryan said.  


“I can make sure of it.”

    The king laughs and kisses Ray’s head. They had set off in the morning to be able to get to Meli by dinner. Ryan was sitting with Ray happily leaning against him, the arms of his lover wrapped around him.

“We should go out more often.”

“I don’t know-

“I mean...I get why we didn’t before, but things are different now. You changed things so it shouldn’t be so scary to go out.”

“You raise a good point, perhaps we shall.”

“Ryan?”

“Yes?”

“How...how much land is yours?”

“It’s hard to say, although I would like to expand.”

“Expand?”

“Yes, make my kingdom larger. Do you not like it?”

“No I do, I just never thought about that. Doesn’t that mean battle? War?”

“I think we have the advantage.”

“True.”

Ray turned to look out the window staring at the trees all around him. It seemed like it was almost noon so they should be arriving soon.

“How have things been with Gavin?” Ryan asked.

“He’s learning and he enjoys the lessons. I find it sweet that he considers himself my personal guard.”

“Well you have helped him, so perhaps it’s his way of repaying you.”

“Shouldn’t he be repaying you? You were the one who saved him.”

“Yes, but I see how those two function. Mogar being my guard and Gavin being yours.”

“I’ve never had a guard like him before...I don’t really mind.”

“I’m glad you like them.”

    In the carriage behind them, Mogar and Gavin rode. Gavin wasn’t Ray’s official guard but Ryan didn’t want to separate the two once again. Michael sat with his arms crossed and looking out the window. Gavin was looking over his bow and arrows. He had made them back in the castle once he had the materials. When he glanced at Michael he put down his weapons.

“You didn’t want me to come did you?”

“It’s not that.”

“Yes it is, I’m still somewhat recovering. It wouldn’t be a good idea to go out in the field.”

“As much as I rather you be safe in the castle...I don’t want to be away from you. I’ll keep you safe.”

“And I’ll keep you safe. I got my weapons back.”

“I know, still a great craftsman.”

“Thanks love. I worked with the finest materials.”

Gavin put down his bow and arrows and went over to sit next to Michael, leaning against him. Michael wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head.

“I’m so glad to have you back.” Gavin said.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“Everything else is a blur and I...I’m just so happy to be back with you. With you things make sense again.”

“We’re gonna be okay, I want you to enjoy this little trip.”

“I will as long as I have you.”

♥♥♦♥♥

The sun was setting as they arrived to the manor of Lord Kluss. The King and his Prince were happily welcomed into his home. Mogar and Gavin just silently followed. There presence was a bit alarming but they had no malicious intent.

It was an interesting dinner for Gavin. Of course he was considered more of a servant in this case so that didn’t mean eating with them. Michael knew that and gave him a banana to eat, it would satisfy him for the time being. Occasionally Gavin would glance at Michael and wink at him.

Michael tried to keep a straight face but Gavin was just too much sometimes. He’d smile back occasionally and remind him they were working. The little games continued till the dinner ended. The lord did offer up his manor for the King but he refused.

Their business was concluded and Ryan wished to leave in the morning. He would be staying in an inn for the night. The lord understood and thanked him for coming. Ryan got back in his carriage with Ray. Throughout dinner the boy had mostly been quiet. He didn’t know much about business but would politely comment on occasion. 

When they got to the inn a room was already waiting for them. Mogar and Gavin had there own room next door but they were gonna eat. Once in the room Ray took off his tie and laid down in bed. Ryan smiled and took off his cape, sitting down next to him.

“Tired?”

“Yeah, dinner wasn’t...eventful.”

“Did you expect more...action? Or perhaps magic?”

“Maybe…”

“Not all business endeavors will end in violence. There are those who understand their place.”

“I guess so, just come over here and cuddle me.”

Ryan smiles as he sits down at the edge of the bed. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were going mad with power.”

“Me? I’ve heard the rumors Ryan, they call you the Mad King in the dark.”

“What have you heard?” Ryan’s face lost his smile.

“Well, a lot of stuff but I think what happen with the Pakart’s explains the name.”

“Ah, I see. Well, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

“Of course not, I’ve seen you naked. I like what I see.”

“As do I.”

Ryan ruffles Ray’s hair before standing and getting some wine. It had been left in the room for them to enjoy. He poured a glass for Ray and one for himself. They stayed up drinking and chatting, it was a rather calm night but the peace would not last.

♥♥♦♥♥

Upon arriving at the inn Michael and Gavin retired to their room to eat. They had some pasta and chicken for dinner. After eating they laid in bed, Michael leaning against the wall with Gavin laying down in his lap, his head resting on his chest.

“You look tired Gavin.”

“I am a bit love, but I don’t want to sleep. What if something happens?”

“We can take turns sleeping. You can sleep first and I will wake you up in a few hours and I will sleep.”

“Okay that sounds-”

A huge crashing noise got them both out of bed. Michael grabbed his sword and held it up, ready to attack in an instant as Gavin grabbed his bow and quiver, armoring up. They stuck together as they got out of the room, heading for the room were the King and Prince were. When they arrived the two others were already outside the room.

“Ryan you shouldn’t be out here!” Mogar said. “This attack is most likely directed towards you.”

“Or this is some sort of accident.” Ray added.

“I appreciate you being optimistic Ray, but regardless, there is danger and I need you out of here.” Ryan said.

“No way! I can take care of myself.”

“I have no doubt about that but I don’t want to risk anything. Gavin, get him out of here immediately.”

“Yes sir!” Gavin nodded, staying serious under the circumstances.

    Ray still seemed to have some fight in him but he agreed. He followed Gavin, heading to the back of the building. Mogar kept his eye on the two of them, staying with Ryan and only turning to his King when the other two were out of sight.

“What shall we do?”

“I am no coward. We will find out what is going on and if this is an attack on my life, I shall stand and fight.”

Ryan drew his own sword and led the way, heading towards the front of the building and into the lobby. Mogar followed behind, watching his back and keeping his eyes opened. The place was filling with panic and the possibility of it being an accident diminished.

“It might be best if we split up.” Ryan said.

“What! I can’t do that, I can’t just leave you.”

“I know it’s your job but I am your king and you follow my orders. If we divide and conquer we could figure out what happen and solve the problem sooner. Besides, you very well know I can take care of myself.”

Mogar nodded. “Very well then, be careful.”

“The same goes to you. I expect to see you again.”

“You will.”

“Good. Now get going, I’ll go left and you take right.”

They parted ways, going off on their own investigations. Some smoke had started to appear in the building and Ryan knew this was no accident. More importantly he had a very good idea as to who caused it, but that would only bring up more questions. 

    Just then he heard a noise behind him and turned around raising his sword. Another sword clashed with his, the impact causing a few sparks. Ryan grinned at is opponent, having known who it would be all along, Geoff.

“It was so obvious you would be the one to make a move like this.” Ryan teased. “You’re very predictable.”

“If I were you,” Geoff groaned. “I’d make my last words more meaningful.”

Ryan scoffed and threw Geoff back. He stumbled a bit but kept his stance. The two began to circle each other, daring the other to make the first move.

“You aren’t still upset about Mogar are you?”

“Don’t talk about him!”

“But you are, aren’t you. So upset that his loyalties now lie with me.”

“I know you did something to him, messed with his head.”

“Maybe I did. Maybe I turned him into my puppet on strings. What is it that you want? Want me to cut his strings?”

“Shut up!”

Geoff lunged at him, swing his blade and aiming for the side. Ryan was quick to block and spin his sword, throwing Geoff to the side. He was quick to make a move and kick him forward. Geoff recovered and made another swing, the two blades colliding and both stumbling back.

“I won’t cut his strings but if that is what you wish, then by all means, do it.”

Ryan created a wall of fire and threw it at Geoff, using the distraction to run. Geoff raised his weapon and mumbled under his breath as he swung the sword, remaining untouched by the fire. Once that was clear he ran after Ryan, this battle was far from over.

“I didn’t think you were one for running from a fight!” He shouted.

“Oh please, I am giving you what you want.”

The chase continued, the two occasionally clashing swords but they were mostly running. Geoff was staying close to him, trying to anticipate his moves. This definitely made him look like a coward. He would shout insults at the supposed brave king, but his laughter echoed and sent shivers up Geoff’s spine.

He saw Ryan turn a corner and followed but stopped short. Geoff leaned against the wall listening to what was happening. The King was no longer alone and this was his chance to strike but he waited for the right moment.

“I can’t make a sword.” Ray said as he stared at the blue mess on the floor.

He had tried to use his magic to create. He knew he could but he had actually never tried such spells. Ryan told him he had special power with the elements so he tended to stick with that kind of magic.  


“It’s okay, you’re going to be alright.”

“Only one of you is.”

Geoff stepped forward revealing himself and was immediately shot with an arrow. Thanks to some smoke the arrow missed and only dug into his shoulder but he didn’t mind. Any pain was worth it if it meant killing the King and the smoke was the perfect cover to strike. He saw Ryan standing in front of Ray, protecting his precious Prince, but Geoff was only aiming at Ryan.

“Geoff-”

He yelled as he move forward, cutting Ryan across his chest, sending bits of blood flying. Before the other could make a move Geoff drove his sword straight through Ryan’s chest.

“Die you ugly prick!”

He grinned as blood ran down Ryan’s lips. Everything else in that moment didn’t matter. Not the Prince screaming, not the rest of the chaos around them, the only thing that matter was this moment. This wasn’t just for Mogar and Gavin, this was for him and for everything that terrible King had done to him. Then the moment stopped.

Laughter. It began to fill his mind. Not his own laughter, but another's, and it was far more sinister. He pulled out his sword and watched the body fall, wheezing. He took a few steps back to see the Prince crying before he suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. The laughter belonged to Ryan, but how, he was dying before Geoff.

“I told you I would give you what you wanted. I never said you would like it.” Ryan said, and his laughter grew once more.

“No...you’re dying! You’re supposed to be dead.” Geoff screamed.

Before Geoff Ryan began to appear, he had a wicked grin on his face.

“I prefer to fight with a sword.”

Ryan held up his sword, marveling at its beauty before Geoff. That’s when it hit him, he looked over at the arrow in his shoulder. He broke it in half, staring at the green and black fletching. He groaned as he pulled out the other half and when he saw the arrow head his heart stopped. It had a diamond tip.

“No...no…”

“One should be careful with their ambitions. It can get others hurt.”

Ryan waived his hand and the smoke cleared. Geoff looked down and where he once saw Ryan laying on the floor bleeding out he now saw Gavin, his boy. Blood poured out of Gavin’s mouth as he held his wound.

“Gavin-”

An agonizing scream filled the hallway. When Geoff looked up he saw Mogar standing a few feet behind Ryan. Rage, sadness and hurt showing in his eyes. He dropped his own weapon and picked up Gavin in his arms.

“No, Gavin, please stay with me. You’re gonna be okay.” Michael said frantically, his voice cracking.

Gavin groaned as he was moved. “Michael...I...I’m sorry...I...I was doing my job…”

“Gavin stay with me please. Ryan! Do something!”

“There’s not much I can do. I’m sorry.”

“Michael…” Gavin reached up a hand to grab Michael’s face. “Were you happy...with me.”

“Of course, of course I was happy, please, don’t go, I need you.” Michel cried.

“I’m glad...I was happy with you too. All our adventures.”

“And we still have so many more to go on, Gavin please.”

“I love you...I’m glad I could bring you happiness.”

“Please don’t leave Gavin, please don’t leave me all alone.”

“Hey...it’s okay.” Tears fell from Gavin’s face, mixing with his blood. “We’ll see each other again, just not too soon.”

“Gavin...don’t leave me, please, I love you.”

“Me too Michael.”

Gavin smiled and leaned up to kiss Michael, the taste of salt getting on his lips. He grabbed his lover tightly as he took his final breath. It was the worst feeling ever. Michael felt as Gavin went limp in his arms, as the life left him. He held Gavin, screaming again and pulling the dead boy closer to him.

“No, no, no please, this isn’t happening! Gavin!”

He looked up and saw Geoff, still holding the arrow head of Gavin’s arrow in one hand and his bloody sword in the other. Michael was quick to put the pieces together and he growled.

“You!”

He grabbed his sword and stood up, gently setting Gavin down, his clothes covered in blood. Michael raised his sword.

“You were always a monster!”

Michael charged forward, screaming with tears in his eyes. Geoff took a step back and dropped what was in his hands. He was still in shock, still processing what had happened, what he had done. Just as Michael was about to strike Jack came in with his axe and blocked the hit.

“Mogar!” Jack yelled.

He was trying to talk to his boy but he saw something else. In his eyes there was such hurt only matched by the rage the boy emanated. Jack looked behind Mogar and saw Gavin, laying still on the floor. His eyes widen and Mogar took the opportunity to growl and pushed Jack back, slashing his side and lunging for another attack. Jack groaned but blocked again and managed the strength to throw Mogar back.

“Come on!”

He grabbed Geoff and began to head towards the exit. Geoff was still dazed, only getting back to reality when Jack slapped him across the face. He was back on his feet and following Jack, not daring to look back at disaster. Michael lifted his sword and moved to run after the two.

“Michael.”

As soon as Ryan spoke Michael stopped, he lowered his sword as his eyes turned red. Michael calmed his breathing and put his sword away. Ryan picked up Gavin’s body carefully and handed it to Michael. He then went over and picked up Ray in his arms. A small sleeping spell would keep his Prince resting till they got home.

Michael stared down at his lover.  Silent tears streamed down his face, a few landing on Gavin. Michael pulled Gavin closer and kissed his cold lips. He shut his eyes letting the tears fall, an emptiness slowly filling him.

“You’ll get your revenge Michael. I promise.”


	15. Silence

    They couldn’t travel back to Divi, Jack needed serious medical attention. He just had a cut on his side but Geoff knew something they didn’t. It was clear in his eyes he wouldn’t be satisfied unless he got Jack back to Kundze where Caleb could look after him. It was nearly a two day trip.

The first day Jack was fine. He was making jokes, occasionally grabbing his side when it hurt, but he looked fine. He went to bed and the next morning he didn’t get up. Geoff panicked when he saw his friend. The man was unresponsive and he looked as if he wasn’t breathing.

Lindsay pushed Geoff back when she woke up and jabbed a needle of healing potion into him. It took a few seconds before Jack opened his eyes and started coughing. He looked so sick and pale but he was alive.

“Hey man just take it easy.” Geoff said, moving closer to Jack. “Just take it easy.”

“Ge...off, I swear, I’m fine.” He forced a smile.

“Jack…” Geoff chuckled. “This isn’t the time.”

“Seriously,” Lindsey added. “Save your strength, when we get back to Kundze Caleb will look you over and you’ll be okay, just hold on.”

Jack nodded and stayed down. Geoff stayed by his side, keeping a calm exterior, but fear was drowning him inside. He held Jack’s hand and thought back to the horrors he had witness. What he did, he didn’t want to believe it, it just couldn’t be real, but he felt the guilt.

How could he tell Jack, or the boys back home. Both his other boys, the ones the Mad King stole, they were truly gone. Gavin...what was wrong with him. This, this is all his fault. If he could have just let everything go, if he hadn’t tried to protect Mogar, if he had some actual guts. If he had truly run away, everyone would be safe.

He was too afraid to leave his kingdom, even if it was no longer his. He didn’t run, he was to selfish to do that. He met Jack and now he was lying next to him, dying. Gavin, his boy, was dead and Mogar, his son, would never forgive him. Back home, he couldn’t even imagine going back. He was a coward.

When Jack reached his hand up to touch his face he snapped out of his own mind. There were tears running down his cheeks. He was crying, but Jack only smiled up at him. Geoff grabbed his other hand and put it down.

“Save your strength.”

“Don’t cry for me Geoff.”

“I’m not crying asshole.”

Jack chuckled before groaning and calming himself down. The trip was long and it wasn’t till late that they made it back to Kundze. He felt a bit bad since Caleb had been asleep but duty calls. Jack was placed in his old room and was locked in with Caleb and Trevor.

Geoff remained outside, pacing. It was normal for him to have been sitting by the bar and drowning himself in alcohol but he had to stay sober to see Jack. He had to be good for his friend. If not, his emotions will get the best of him. It wasn’t until three hours later that Caleb and Trevor exited the room.

Trevor went off to clean up but Caleb came to find Geoff. A faint smile decorated his face. Ever since Geoff went to the bar there had been a beer left for him. Once Caleb entered Geoff sat down and took a swing. Caleb was quiet and took a seat next to Geoff.

“He’s stable. We stopped the bleeding and gave him some healing potions.”

“He’s good then?”

“Yeah. You can go see him.”

“Thank you Caleb.”

Geoff left half his beer on the table and went to the back where Jack was. Just seeing him in bed could create the illusion that everything was okay, but it wasn’t. The smell of blood and potions still lingered in the air.

“Geoff, came to visit an old man I see.”

“You’re not that old Jack.”

“Still...what did Caleb say.”

“You’re...good. You scared the shit out of me back there. You took a hit for me.”

“I’ve got your back Geoff.” Jack said and smiled. “So what’s bothering you.”

“What...what do you mean?”

“Geoff I know you, what’s on your mind.”

“Jack…”

Geoff’s voice cracked and pain overwhelmed him. Jack reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. There was a lot Geoff needed to say, and so much pain to get through.

“Gavin...he was there...with the Mad King.”

“What? I thought-”

“I did too, but he was there...and now...he’s gone…”

“Geoff what happened.”

Tears fell from Geoff’s face. “I was fighting the Mad King, rage from what he had done drove me. And when I had the chance I didn’t hesitate to drive my sword through him.”

“I don’t-”

“It was Gavin.”

“Geoff-”

“He...that bastard made me think...Gavin was the Mad King...I killed him, I killed Gavin. Then...then Mogar appeared...Jack...the anger and pain in his eyes, he wanted to tear me to pieces.”

“Is that why...he was attacking you?” Jack asked.

“Yes, he saw...what have I done Jack.”

Now Geoff was full on crying and Jack pulled him close. Tears stung his eyes as well.

“This wasn’t your fault Geoff. It’s Ryan’s fault, all of this.”

“He’s gonna pay.” Geoff huffed out, calming himself. “He’s gonna pay for this, he’s gonna suffer and I’m gonna kill him.”

♥♥♦♥♥

It pained Ray to watch Mogar. The rage, the pain, never left his eyes. Ryan had put him out for the trip home, but as soon as he awoke he was screaming. He was blood thirsty and it took an hour for Ryan to calm him down. So many guards had been injured from trying beforehand.

Despite being in the castle Mogar felt so alone. He had hope before and now he had nothing. Everything he cared about was gone, but he had a purpose. He swore he would kill Geoff, he was a monster after all. And for the next few days all he did was train.

Ryan on the other hand his own things to worry about. What happened in Meli was not at all planned or expected. It was discreet and only a handful of people knew of his small travels. In the end Ryan knew exactly who had talked.

“Meg!”

“Yes.”

“Your contact, I want them at the castle immediately.”

“Sir-”

“I don’t have time to play it safe, I want Ashley here now!”

Meg bowed her head. She was in no position to question his orders and, right now, doing so could get her in trouble. She couldn’t pretend to know his pain or rage, all she could do was as he wished. Her only concern now was how much trouble Ashley was thought to be in.

Being sly was her thing so it was easy to get a message out to Ashley before nightfall. Ever since the King returned things were different. Ray was in a state of mourning, he had grown really attached to Gavin to only end up losing him.

It wasn’t for another two days before Ashley arrived at the castle. To keep her cover she met with Meg in town in secret. Sadly Meg couldn’t give her much details but Ashley did have a cover. To the others she was investigating the castle to keep tabs on the King.

Meg led her friend through the back so to be more secretive. Ryan was waiting for them in his throne room. There was tension in the room, but Ashley seemed oblivious to it. It was quiet at first, but Ryan stood up and slowly walked over to Ashley. There was a smile on his face before he back handed Ashley.

    Meg stepped back, keeping her head down. Ashley collapsed to ground grabbing her face. She was confused by his action and looked over to her friend. No answer was given to her but she looked up at Ryan with fear.

“Don’t ever do anything without my consent ever again.” Ryan yelled.

“I don’t-”

“There was no need for the interference in Meli! It was simple business and because of you there were casualties.”

“I’m sorry sir. I-”

“You are lucky you are still of use to me. Meg.”

“Yes.”

“Get guards and throw her in a cell. I’ll deal with her later.”

Meg only nodded and Ashley stayed quiet. She should have known better than to do something without specific instructions. When two guards came she didn’t fight but let them carry her away. On her way out she saw the Prince enter, all she did was lower her head.

“Ray.” Ryan’s smiled returned. “How nice to see you, are you doing well?”

“What...what just happened?”

“Nothing important.”

“Ryan.”

“I needed to take care of some business. That woman’s actions are the reason we were attacked and why Gavin is no longer with us.”

“A traitor! Then why isn’t she dead!” Ray yelled.  


“My dear, it was a mistake on her part and mine. I will deal with this.”

“You know...Mogar’s pretty bad.”

“I know. We’re doing the best we can.”

“The people who killed Gavin, they have to pay.”

Ryan put his hands on Ray’s shoulders. “They will. I promise you they will.”

“I can use my magic, find them and kill them, burn them.”

“Ray, easy there. Elemental magic is more...dark magic, do not let it consume you.”

“I don’t care.” Ray moved Ryan’s arms away. “I have power like you and nothing can stand in my way.”

“Ray, a lot has happened. Why don’t you go out, get some fresh air.”

“Yeah…”

“Just don’t be gone too long.”

“Okay.”

Ray left without another word, not sure of what to do. He had so many emotions running through him and he didn’t know which one to act on. He needed time to work through these things and figure them out.

♥♥♦♥♥

Geoff had stayed with Jack the whole time, refusing to leave his side. Jack made sure Geoff smiled despite the pain. When Jack had gone to sleep Geoff stayed up, refusing to miss anything. Of course the peace didn’t last. There was a knock on the door, it was Caleb. He and Geoff stepped out of the room.

“How is he?” Caleb asked.

“He’s doing okay.”

“Look, earlier, it wasn’t easy to stabilize him.”

“I can imagine.”

“It’s not...there’s something else.”

Geoff sighed, despair coming over him. “I know.”

“Geoff I-”

“Believe me kid, I know.”

♥♥♦♥♥

The town was always a nice place to visit. The people were kind and he could certainly feel at peace there. He had a bit of money on him and bought some edible goods while he walked. A few people talked with him, nice light conversations, that helped him. It seemed like he had peace but it was soon shattered.

As he walked his eyes landed on one person. They had a cloak covering their body, but what stood out was there face. A burn mark across their face that Ray remembered. Then man caught sight of him too and froze for a moment. He was one of the guys who tried to kill Ray long ago. He ran.

“Stop!”

Ray chased after the man. He wasn’t just some guy to get revenge on, he had answers. Back in Zobens his life had been fine, perfect even. He had everything he needed. His life at the castle was great but he never forgot that fear. The fear of being hunted down just because of what he was. This man could tell him why his life was threatened and by who.

“I said stop.”

A strong gust of wind came from Ray and knocked the man on his face. Ray was quickly on top of him, turned him over and pinned him down. The man had terror in his eyes, but Ray’s eyes light up with rage.

“You were there! Why?! Why did you try to kill me!”

The man showed no signs of responding, but Ray wasn’t giving up. He slammed the guys head down on the ground.

“Answer me!”

“It was a job! We were hired!”

“To kill me?!”

“No!”

Everything stopped then. Ray didn’t know if the words coming out of that man’s mouth were true. The man was no longer struggling under him, he stayed quiet. After a second Ray looked down at him, the rage no longer overwhelming him.

“Tell me everything about why you were hired if you weren’t gonna kill me.”

The man nodded. “Me and my friends, we were hired to attack you, that’s it. The job was to simply scare you and get you to leave town.”

“And the stone?”

“It was given to us by the men who hired us. They were gonna pay us well...and we needed the money, but…”

“But what?” Ray demanded.

“They lied. After you fled my friends went to collect but I went to a doctor for my injuries. I saw my friends a few days later, dead a few miles out of town.”

“Who...who hired you?”

“R-royal guards.”

“What…”

The words, they were sinking in too fast. He heard wrong but deep down he knew they were true. The words kept running in his head. Ray looked towards the castle. Royal guards hired some guys to run him out of town, those guards only answer to the King, to Ryan.

His eyes were cloudy and he stood up. He gave the man his pouch with whatever money it had and started walking home. His head went over the information over and over again. Ryan ran the royal guards, and they hired these guys to run him out of town. It meant only one thing. Ryan was the one who forced him to leave his home.

When he got to the gate he looked up at the castle. His life had been in Zobens but he was forced out. He had been scared half to death. The change in his life happened so fast, in the blink of an eye. All of that happened because of Ryan. The one person he felt like he could trust, the person he loved, lied.

Ray walked through the castle gates, feeling a bit dazed. Nothing seemed real anymore but he made his way over to the throne room. Ryan was there, sitting on his throne and talking with Meg. He vaguely remembered what happened before but that wasn’t at the front of his mind.

Ryan was quick to notice something off about Ray and had Meg leave. He stood and walked over to his Prince. Ray kept his head down, his mind still swirling but one Ryan reached out to him the world stood still.

“Are you alright my love.”

“You...you got me out of Zobens.”

“Pardon.”

“You met me...you had guards...hire men to run me out of town…” Ryan grew quiet. “You scared me half to death...for this!”

“Ray I-”

“Why! I had a life! I was happy! I had friends and I was...why-”

“I wanted you!”

Ray grew quiet, searching Ryan’s eyes for answers. He found none, all he found was a reflection of his emotions, pain and fear. Tears stung Ray’s eyes and soon they streamed down his face, falling away to the floor. In the blink of an eye Ray was in Ryan’s embrace.

“I wanted you safe. Ray, when I met you I could see fear in your eyes. Fear of the power you held and what would become of you if anyone ever found out.”

“You didn’t-”

“I know. I hoped you would come to me, and everyday that passed without you my own fear grew. I wanted you here, with me, where I knew you would always be safe.”

“You could...you could have been more persistent with your offer of a royal life.”

“Perhaps. I’m sorry Ray. I never wanted this. I wanted you happy and safe, now look what’s happened. Your magic...I tainted you by teaching you dark magic. I’ve scared you.” He laughs a bit, tears welling up in his eyes. “I just wanted you safe, that’s all, and I failed. Please forgive me my love, I don't deserve it but please, forgive me Ray.”

Ray hugged Ryan tightly. “I do.” More tears fell from his face. “I...I forgive you...Ryan...for everything.”

“Thank you.”

Ryan pulled back a bit and kissed Ray’s head. He slowly removed the knife from Ray’s chest and let it fall to the floor. The sounds of it hitting the groundd echoed in the empty room, bits of blood staining the floor, mixing with tears.

Ray had closed his eyes the moment the knife left his body. Ryan picked him up in his arms, bridal style, and headed outside to the garden. He walked over and laid his Prince down amongst the roses. He flicked his wrist and made a beautiful red rose. It was at the peak of blooming and it reminded him of when they first met. He placed the rose in Ray’s hands. He leaned down to kiss his head, gently petting his head.

“Even the finest of roses have an end my love.” Ryan looked up at the sky. “I shall find you again my love, in the next life. All I hope for is a better ending.”

Ryan stood, watching the Prince in his peaceful, eternal, slumber. He heard two guards coming towards him and with a simple thought they flew back. Their bodies crashed against the castle with such force it was an instantaneous death. After a moment he turned away and walked towards the castle.

As he approached he saw Meg looking down at him from a window. She merely stepped away. Satisfied with her response Ryan entered the castle. He had much to do since it was time he brought this game to an end. He needed to prepare for the final act, and it would be grand.


	16. Forgiveness

The bottle of alcohol stared Geoff down. The temptation to get lost, to forget, was so strong, but the thought of Jack kept his hands away. He had stayed with Jack all night, getting barely any sleep. He wanted to be there when his friend woke up.

Lindsay came in a while before with breakfast for them. Geoff took a few bites, not actually feeling hungry. It wasn’t long then before Jack woke up. He looked pale, and it was clear moving hurt. Geoff cracked a smile nonetheless.

“Hey man.”

“Geoff? What’s going on?”

“We’re back in Kundze remember, Caleb’s been taking care of you.”

“Right, right, it’s all just fuzzy up there.”

“Yeah, I’ll help with that. Lindsay brought you breakfast, I’ll feed you.”

“I’m not five.”

“But it’s clear it hurts to move. Let me help you.”

“Okay Geoff.”

Geoff helped Jack sit up, causing as little pain as possible. There was some eggs and bread on the plate so he cut them up into little pieces. Jack ate slowly, making small talk with Geoff. He seemed fine despite his appearance, but even then reality settled in.

“Geoff-”

“So I was thinking when this is all over, we can get some more chickens for the farm back home. Then-”

“Geoff.”

“We could maybe expanded the shop a bit, help bring more profit, and get a new cow. You love-”

“Geoff!”

Geoff sighed and hung his head. “Yes Jack.”

“I feel like shit, and I’m not feeling any better. Be honest with me, what’s going to happen to me.”

“Jack-”

“Please Geoff.”

“Mogar...his sword...it’s super magical, laced with a poison. Only the wielder of the sword is immune, and there’s no cure.”

Jack looked away. He figured the truth was something along those lines. He worried more about Geoff, the boys back home, Mogar. He moved his fingers around for a bit.

“Can you get me some pencil and paper…”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” 

Geoff stepped out for a moment, finding some paper and a pencil for Jack. Jack smiled at him and asked to be alone for a bit. It hurt but Geoff complied, stepping out to give Jack privacy.

He sat at the bar, just drinking some juice and trying to think of what to do. Jack was gone, there was no point in pretending they’d go home together. Gavin was gone as well and Mogar, he wasn’t even in his right mind. In the end, only he and Mogar will actually go home, if everything goes well.

An hour later he went back into the room. Jack handed him a letter to take home and gives to the boys. Geoff didn’t need to ask what it was. He promised he’d get it home to the boys and he would take care of everything.

Suddenly Ashley busted into the room. She appeared rather dirty and was speaking very fast. Geoff had gotten scared and he checked with Jack who seemed alright as well.

“Ashley! Slow down! What’s going on?”

“We have a problem.”

“Right now I really don’t care.”

“You’re wanted Geoff!”

“Me!? For what?”

“The murder of the Prince.”

He went quiet, trying to understand what was happening. Ashley handed him a wanted poster and looked down in horror. He was wanted alive, for one million coins. He’s never even seen the Prince and he’s the Prince. That boy is well guarded.

Moments later he was sitting down. The others were talking with him but he wasn’t listening. He caught some words, it sounded like they wanted him to run. To get away from the kingdom. The people love Ryan,so no doubt they wouldn’t question his word.

“I’m not running.”

“Are you crazy Geoff?!” Lindsay exclaimed. “You can say that the whole kingdom is out to get you.”

“I’m not leaving my family! I’m not leaving again.”

It went quiet, but soon the silent was filled by coughing. Jack was coughing violently, and blood covered his hand. Caleb rushed everyone out and tended to Jack. Geoff paced outside, waiting anxiously. It felt like forever before Caleb walked out.

Geoff pushed past him and went to Jack. He looked worse if that was possible. He sat back down and takes his hand. Jack smiled, pulling him into a hug. Geoff tried not to cry but the tears began flowing.

“I’m so sorry Jack, it should have been me.”

“Don’t say that, everything is gonna be ok.”

“Jack, you know me. You knew who I was and accepted me, gosh what am I gonna do without you.”

“You’ll take of the boys, and the shop. You’ll be great.”

“Jack, I love you.”

“I love you too Geoff.”

“Do you um, do you remember when Gavin had a cold. Mogar wouldn’t leave his side, even though you told him he’d get sick.”

“He did get sick. Gosh, I told him, and he’s harder to deal with when sick.”

“Yeah, after that he always listened to you.”

They stayed up together until both ended up dozing off and falling asleep. They held hands as they did, passing the night away. Early in the morning Geoff awoke, Jack wasn’t holding his hand. He gently looked at his friend. He looked peaceful, and it was clear he wasn’t breathing. 

Tears welled up in Geoff’s eyes. He couldn’t help but try to wake Jack even though he knew nothing would happen. He got up, the tears falling. He leaned down to kiss Jack’s head.

“Say hi to Gavin for me Jack. I love you both.”


	17. Rage

Jack got a proper funeral. He only wished he could have done the same with Gavin. Even though he wasn’t burying his friend, he wanted to bury him back home, it still hurt. Geoff found himself alone among the mercenaries.

Despite the funeral Geoff asked the others if they could send Jack back to Sasnie to be buried at home. He swore he’d do the same for Gavin. After all these matters were dealt with Geoff locked himself away for hours. No one bothered him in those hours, although the sound of tears and sobbing was heard occasionally.

While locked up Geoff wrote. He had enough of the monster that sat on what once was his. This needed to end, and he was going to do it. Although he knew that he could end up seeing Jack sooner than expected. It didn’t matter because his boys were everything.

Hours later he gathered everyone in Kdin’s study. It was quiet, the loss still hanging heavy over everyone. Geff waited, not sure of what to say, but time was of the essence. He took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

“I’m going to kill Ryan.”

“You’re going to what?” Ashley said. “Are you insane? He’s already after you and you just wanna kill him.”

“Yes.”

“Geoff I understand these feelings but aren’t they a bit rash?” Lindsay added.

“Maybe, but you all know it needs to be done.”

“It does.” Kdin said. “But we’re all aware it’s a suicide mission. Geoff are you prepared to die?”

“If it means he dies choking on his own blood then absolutely. He’s taken everything from me, and it’s time I return the favor.”

“Then this is an opportunity we all need to take.”

“But I want to save Mogar. I have to save him, it’s part of this plan.”

“How?” Caleb asked. “Do you know what the Mad King has done to him?”

“No.” Geoff admitted. “But it has to be magic related, some sort of...hallucinogenic.”

“Hallucinogenic?”

“Ryan made me think Gavin was him, I think that might be what he’s done with Mogar. Manipulated his head.”

“Magic or not, I think I know of something that could help.” Trevor said. “I just need some ingredients.”

“Then get started on that Trevor.” Kdin said. “As for the rest of us, we need make this plan, and Geoff, you need better sword training.”

“You got it.”

♥♥♦♥♥

Everyone had their own tasks to prepare for the downfall of the Mad King. Ashley kept to her duties but ultimately snuck away to the castle to report to Ryan. She got to the castle early the next morning, asking for Ryan. Guards took her to the back garden.

Ryan was amongst the roses, gently smelling them. He spent most of his free time in the garden. He waved away the guards when Ashley showed up. It was quiet at first, neither speaking.

“He’s coming for me isn’t he?” Ryan asked.

“Yes your highness, just as you said.”

“Do you know his plan?”

“No, not yet.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll deal with him either way.”

“I’ll find out when I retu-”

“No need for that.”

“But-”

“I relieve you of your duties Ashley.”

“You what? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, on the contrary you’ve served me well, I just no longer find you useful. Especially after your first mistake.”

“I will fix it, just give me-”

“You can go now.”

The guards reappear and Ashley knew better than to argue. Having been told was better than to just be killed. He was giving her a chance and she would be a fool not to accept it, the Mad King isn’t known for mercy. She bowed and walked away with the guards right behind her.

She got her horse and walked into town. With the mercenaries she made money so at least she had a profession to go back to. She spoke too soon. She was a ways away from the castle when she felt a knife pressed against her back. She was quick to act, swinging her fist but soon she was pinned on the ground. She struggled a bit and managed to get a glimpse over her shoulder. Lindsay held her down.

“I knew something was wrong with our break out mission. You were working with Ryan this whole time.”

“This is a mistake, Lindsay, I was doing-”

“Shut up! You’re just a spy.”

“No! I’m not!”

“You know what your mistake was? You were too perfect, we all knew something was off.” Lindsay let her go. “It was nice knowing you, but if any of us see you again, you’re dead, traitor.”

Lindsay grabbed Ashley’s horse, which belonged to the mercenary group, and walked off. People around looked on at Ashley, but did nothing. She looked around in worry, scared of what would happen if Ryan found out about the incident. She was on her own.

As Ashley stood up she started to wonder if Ryan just knew. Knew that this would happen and let her go because to that reason. She was no longer of use to Ryan, and he threw her out before she knew it. She looked back at the castle and then ran off.

♥♥♦♥♥

Back in the castle, after Ashley’s departure, Meg approached him. The death of Ray weighed down on everyone. They loved the King dearly and his pain was theirs. She personally didn’t understand his reasons for killing his rose but she wasn’t gonna question it.

“So Ashley outlived her usefulness?”

“Afraid so, her mistakes cost her, and besides, spies don’t last. I rather cut her out no before I send her off and she doesn’t return.”

“Thinking of the future then.”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, I don’t mean to question you, but what is your plan?”

“To end this. I think the previous King has suffered enough.”

“And what of Mogar?” Meg asked. “I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“He’s...grieving in a violent manner. He’s angry with Geoff but I can’t have him running off to kill him now can I? So for now he’s down in the white chamber. You know…I did like Gavin, it’s a shame his life was cut short.”

“He was a kind spirit, a rarity in this world.”

“Indeed, but everyone has their time, and Geoff’s is approaching.”

♥♥♦♥♥

Back in Kundze everyone had been working on the attack of the century. Trevor had made his little concoction and Geoff had been training with the others. He was fueled by rage, by a need to end this all. There was always the possibility he’d die, but if he could take down the Mad King he would do it.

“So this powder is known to provide one with clarity.” Trevor told Geoff. “If you can just blow it into Mogar’s face he should realize what’s true. That is of course if he’s under some spell and not actually pissed at you.”

“That boy has always hated the Mad King, there’s no way he’s doing this of his own free will.”

“So this is your plan Geoff?” Kdin questioned. “Go to the castle and turn yourself in, challenge him to a fight and kill him.”

“I may have been training but I still remember my swordsmanship.”

“You might die.”

“I don’t have much left, but I’ll fight, for everyone.”

“Thank you Geoff. Rest up tonight, and head out in the morning.”

Geoff made his exit, he went to the bar for a drink then looked around for Lindsay. It was almost sunset when she came back to the base. He asked her for a favor.

“What can I do for you Geoff?”

“This.” He handed her two envelopes, one with Jack’s name and the other with his own. “If I don’t make it back, you take these to Sasnie with Jack’s body and give them to Jeremy and Matt.”

“Geoff…”

“I know I might die, so, can you please do this for me.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”


	18. Absent

A day later Geoff found himself in Asinis. It was such a peaceful place, and he slowly made his way towards the castle. He was afraid, afraid to die, afraid to lose, afraid to fail. He couldn’t dwell on it too much, but it wasn’t long before people began to recognize his face.  
No one did anything though. It was as if they all knew what he was doing. It was rather clear what his destination was but still. They all knew then, knew he was making his way to death. So guards even walked beside his horse, leading the way.  
With that the people began to yell at him. Calling him a monster, a cruel man, savage. They were so blind that they couldn’t see that who they spoke of was their beloved King. When he got to the doors the guards ordered him off the horse.  
He complied, asking his horse be cared for and given to Lindsay when she came for it. The guards seem that they would grant him his request, then others escorted him inside. It was rather quiet, and he could remember what it was like when he was king, the halls were full of laughter.  
His hands and legs were chained, preventing him from running. He was lead to Ryan’s throne room and forced on his knees. Ryan had a smile plastered on his face. He stood and walked over, maintaining a good distance from him.  
“Leave us.”  
The guard bowed and stepped out. The two stared at each in silence, then Ryan began laughing.  
“You should have kept your guard.”  
“Geoff, I don’t need protection, not from you.” Ryan calmed himself. “I did expect you to come on your own. Not so soon though.”  
“I like to surprise.”  
“I can see that.”  
“I’m here, so tell me, why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why did you do this, all of this!”  
Ryan stared down at him. “Might as well humor you.” He went over and sat down in his throne. “Where to begin? Oh I know. Absent father, and mother died when I was five.”  
“I don’t want your backstory asshole.”  
“But it’s essential. If you interrupt me again, I’ll strike you down.”  
“Then go on.”  
“Thank you. You see with no parents, I was essentially raised by my two older brothers. The three of us lived on a farm together, it was a decent life until one day your soldiers came to the farm. My oldest brother left with them, and he never came home. He knew the most and without him my brother and I struggled a bit to keep the farm going on. He started stealing and was executed for it.”  
“I-”  
“Don’t apologize Geoff, I don’t need your pity. Without them I lost everything, everything except a little cow I named Edgar. I lived on the streets before a witch took me in. Surely you know what happened to her. You practically ruined my life, so I vowed to ruin yours. To take everything from you as you took everything from me, and now I am going to take your life.”  
“What happened was not my fault! The people in the castle, the true people in power followed the rules of the previous king.”  
“Are you seriously going to beg. Here I am as King and in total control, my word is law.”  
“I was trying to change things, believe me I was but-”  
“Stop talking. I know this court was corrupt, so I killed them all when the crown was put on my head.”  
“Then what about Ray? Your Prince? We both know I didn’t kill him, and you would rain down hell on whoever did. You killed him didn’t you.”  
Ryan took a moment, looking up. “Ray died...for his own safety.”  
“You murdered the one person who loved you!”  
Geoff hated hearing Ryan’s words. The words of a snake, and he knew he had to do what he came for. He mumbled under his breath and using the little magic he had broke the chains. Ryan stood, not completely surprised but rather impressed. Geoff used what was left of his magic and summoned his sword, pointing it at Ryan.  
“I sensed something...different about you. I had no idea someone taught you to use magic.”  
“From what I’m told anyone can do low level magic, breaking things and summoning isn’t too hard.”  
“But it takes practice nonetheless. I guess I do have something for you.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Mogar.”  
“What?”  
A door near the throne opened and Mogar stepped in. His eyes locked on to Geoff and were then filled with rage. He drew his sword and charged at Geoff.  
“Michael.”  
Ryan spoke and Mogar immediately stopped. His eyes suddenly had a red glow and he seemed completely calm.  
“Mogar?”  
“I’m afraid so. You see I know who he was to you, way back then. So I got my hands on him, poked around his head and changed a few things. He works for me now.”  
“But...you said Michael.”  
“Oh, you don’t know. That’s his real name. I use it as a trigger word so he calms down. I don’t need him killing you just yet.”  
“You...I will make you pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the finale is upon us.


	19. King

Ryan smirked. “I changed my mind. Mogar, kill him.”

The red faded from Mogar’s eyes and his rage returned. He charged at him and swung his sword. Geoff didn’t want to fight Mogar but he couldn’t let himself be killed. He blocked the attack, swords crossed and each trying to overtake the other.

“Mogar...Michael, it’s me...Geoff...I...it was an accident. Ryan tricked-”

“Shut up!”

Mogar shoved him back and kicked his leg, quickly spinning around and kicking him across the face. Geoff fell to the floor, he grabbed his stomach and got up, his sword still in his grasp.

“I don’t want to fight and even if you’re under Ryan’s spell, it doesn’t change the fact that I trained you!”

Geoff charged forward catching Mogar off guard and managing to nick his arm before the swords clashed again. Ryan stood back watching the two fight. Despite Geoff having taught Mogar how to use a sword, the situation was different. Mogar was fighting to kill him, whereas Geoff wished to return home with Mogar.

    Both put up quiet a fight but Mogar was determined to win. In the end Geoff was knocked back, his body riddled with injuries. His sword was out of his reach and Mogar towered over him. He was fuming with anger, but seemed happy to finally get his revenge.

“I’m sorry...I left you...please...forgive me.”

    Geoff quickly grabbed a small sphere out of his pouch, it was made of glass and the inside seemed to have a golden mist inside. He threw it at Mogar, the glass shattering and the mist engulfing him.

    Mogar began to feel different, slowly memories of his past returning to him. The mist, it was magic, undoing the spell Geoff had put on him. As his memories returned they mixed with his present ones, Ryan’s own spell on him fading. He felt tears well up and slide down his cheek.

“Geoff...I...I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay...it’s not your fault…”

Mogar’s sadness slowly turned to rage. “Ryan you-”

When Mogar turned around to face Ryan he was met with a sword through his chest. Blood spilled out of his mouth, his sword hitting the ground. The sword went in deeper and Ryan grabbed the back of his head.

“It’s a shame this had to happen. I had so many plans for you Mogar. Say hello to Gavin for me.”

Ryan yanked the sword out and kicked Mogar to the floor. Mogar held his wound, coughing up blood. Geoff scrambled over to him and held him in his arms.

“No, Mogar, no please, stay with me.”

“It’s over Geoff.” Ryan spoke. “I’ve won.”

Ryan stabbed Geoff through the chest, Mogar getting blood on his face. His eyes widen as he tried to reach up to Geoff, but he didn’t have the strength. Geoff looked down at the sword as he tasted blood in his mouth. He wasn’t afraid to die, but he was disappointed. After everything he still lost, and all he could do now was hope that the boys back home would be alright.

♥♥♦♥♥

Matt and Jeremy were stocking shelves before they opened up the shop. They had been on their own for weeks now, no word of Geoff and the others. It worried them but they managed well. As the opened up the shop they saw a mail carrier come to them.

“I’ve got letters for you boys.”

“Thank you very much.” Jeremy said, giving the man a gold coin. “Have a nice day.”

The boys had two letters, one from Jack and the other from Geoff. They assumed it was an update on getting the boys back but neither were prepared for the truth. They opened both letters but Geoff’s said to read Jack’s letter first. That’s when they knew something was wrong.

Jack’s letter was sweet. He told the boys, all of his boys, that he loved them and was happy to have known them. He left a few instructions on how to care for the shop and what to do with his things. Only near the end that he admit he wouldn’t see his boys again.

Matt and Jeremy had tears in their eyes, not believing that Jack was gone. They took a moment before looking at Geoff’s later. He confirmed Jack’s demise and apologies for not being able to protect him. Jack didn’t have the heart to tell the boys about Gavin, but Geoff.

The two stopped reading the letter, to pained to go on. If Geoff had written the letter they could only think of what that meant. Geoff continued to apologies, saying if they had the letter he wouldn’t be coming home and most likely Mogar wouldn’t return either. He left the shop to them, it was their responsibility and he knew they’d treat it well.

“Gavin...Jack...Geoff...this can’t be Matt.”

“I know Jeremy...I don’t…”

“That son of a bitch, the fucken King!”

“Sh, what if they hear you?!”

“Who cares! That bastard just took...took…”

Jeremy’s voice quivered as the tears start flowing. He dropped Geoff’s letter on the floor. Matt hugged him and pulled him close, his own eyes filled with tears. Both mourning the loss of family.

♥♥♦♥♥

Geoff held Mogar’s corpse in his arms as he felt his own life leave him. He looked up at Ryan who was walking back to his throne. He glared and spit out some blood.

“What’s the point Ryan. Why do you want the throne, the crown, if you’re all alone.”

Ryan chuckled. “Oh Geoff, I’m never alone.” He sat down, watching as Geoff took his last breath. “There will always be Edgar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it. I won't be making a second part, but I do have another kingdom style story coming up soon. New cast and new plot, hope to see you all then. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a mix of the AH Minecraft world with the real world. All that magical fun stuff is around as well with the kingdom style AU and modern technological things. This is but an idea and if you would like more, please do tell. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
